Senior Year
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: The seniors have a new class called Human Sexuality, and Miley and Lilly discover more about themselves and start to realize that mabye there's more than just friendship between them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter One: Senior Year

Miley awoke to the shrill sound of a freight train. As a joke, Lilly had gotten her an alarm clock that was full of high pitched sounds so annoying that there was no way you could sleep through them. She quickly shut it off and looked at the time. '_6am, great_.' Heart racing, she jumped in the shower and hoped the water would calm her nerves. 45 minutes later, dressed and hair done, she was about to call Lilly when her phone rang.

"Hey-"

"Lilly landing in 20!" Lilly screamed and hung up so fast that it took Miley about five seconds before she ran down the stairs and opened the door just in time.

"Girls breakfast is ready" Robby Ray said. Lilly ran right over to the counter and helped herself.

"Mmm, great pancakes Mr. S."

"Good morning to you too, Lilly!" Miley said as she helped herself to some juice.

"Aw come one Miles you know nothing can come between this one and her food" chuckled her father.

"Yeah yeah I know, I know. Lil that alarm clock nearly gave me a heart attack, a train, really? Are ya trying to kill me?"

"Well it got you up, you should be thanking me and besides, it was Oliver's idea." She smirked and continued eating.

"Somehow I don't believe that… anyway, what's with the Lilly landing today? You haven't skated here in awhile."

"I don't know, it's the last first day of high school and I just felt compelled to skate here, like my board was calling me to do it."

Miley shrugged and continued to eat.

"I can't believe you girls are seniors, seems like yesterday ya'll were on your way to your first day as freshmen."

Just as her father was getting all sentimental, Miley interrupted him as it was time to leave.

"Come on Lil I want to get a good parking spot." The senior class was allowed to drive to school, but parking was limited.

"Oh Miles I told Oliver that we'd pick him up, I forgot to tell you last night, sorry." They grabbed their bags and got in the car.

"Yeah he texted me last night, guess he figured you'd forget to tell me." Lilly smirked and turned the radio on. Oliver was waiting outside for them.

"Sup ladies? Thanks again Miles. Hey I heard Hannah was going to surprise a local school with a private performance, you didn't tell me."

"Yeah I didn't tell you cause it started out as a rumor but then the school board contacted my dad and asked if I'd do it. We're still working out the details but when I know what's happening I'll let you know." They pulled into the school and headed for their homeroom. They all lucked out and had the same one this year. The seniors only had 4 classes this semester and they would be done by 12:30.

This was the first year that the students didn't receive their schedules in the mail, only a letter stating when and where to report for homeroom. Turns out, Mr. Corelli was their homeroom teacher. He walked in, with a funny hat smiling like he always does and went straight to his desk. He was still a dork of a teacher and acted more like a teenager than an authority figure, but that made him more likeable than most teachers.

"Good morning! How was your summer? Good? Well, looking around I recognize most of you but for those who don't know me my name is Mr. Corelli. When I call your name come and get your schedule." Corelli started calling off names while Lilly absentmindedly played with the zipper on her bag. Whispering, she told Miley and Oliver that she was glad they didn't have to see Kunkle first thing in the morning.

"Oken, Truscott and Stewart-"They got up and went to his desk.

"Nice to see you three again, how was your summer?" Smiling, they exchanged pleasantries and took their seats again. This was going to be an easy year. Having gotten all the required math, science, english and history classes out of the way they were free to have 2 elective classes along with the last two requirements. The required classes were life skills and health/human studies. As far as electives, both Miley and Lilly chose business and computers, partially due to their hidden status as Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle, while Oliver chose phys ed and auto shop. Miley groaned when she realized Kunkle taught business.

"Our last year and we still can't escape her. I don't know how I'll manage to stay awake in her class Lil."

"Yeah it totally sucks but at least we have her right before lunch. Hey whose Ms. Jones and why is she teaching a joint class with Corelli?" Lilly asked but was cut off by Corelli.

"Ok so you may have noticed that a few things are different this year; first of which being that you only just received your class schedule. The school board is trying something new. As you may already know, I'm a history teacher but I also teach health. If you look at your schedule you'll see that I'm teaching a joint health/human studies class with Ms. Jones. She's a PhD in Psychology and Human Studies/Sexuality. Now, all the seniors will take the class at the same time in the auditorium in a college lecture hall type setting. That's all I can really say about that right now." With that being said, the bell rang and everyone went their separate ways.

"Health with 325 kids should be interesting, but it's kinda cool that it's in the auditorium, I wonder why we have two teachers though." Oliver said as they parted ways to go to their first class.

"That computer class was so lame, that's defiantly going to be an easy A for us. Business on the other hand… Tell me again why we decided to take it?" Miley asked Lilly as they walked to lunch. Lilly laughed and gave Miley a knowing look.

"Come on you know why…" looking around to make sure no one could hear, she continued.

"Your Hannah Montana, you should already know the ins and outs of business, well _your_ business. Come on it will be an easy class for us. Your only upset cause of whose teaching it, and believe me I'm not thrilled about that either." They got on the lunch line and waited. Oliver caught up to them as they were about to sit down to eat.

"Ok so you're not gonna believe this one. Amber and Ashley got put in PE with me. They swear it's a mistake but the office swears it's not. You should see them trying to run laps its pathetic. So how was Funkle Kunkle?" Oliver laughed as Lilly spit out some milk at that comment. Seeing this, Miley grabbed a napkin and wiped Lilly's mouth for her.

"Thanks, haha um, funny nickname Ollie where'd you come up with that one? Kunkles... well… the class…" Miley cut her off.

"Is horrible and she needs a personality transplant stat… probably needs to get laid or something, she's so stuck up! Ugh!" Lilly and Oliver, both slack jawed, stared at Miley after her little outburst.

"Wow someone's a little touchy, where the hell did that come from?" asked Oliver whilst Lilly started to laugh.

"I don't know I'm just… that woman just irks me… The way she looks at me… I don't know, call me crazy but I feel like she can recognize the '_other_' me. It makes me feel so uneasy." Lilly's eyes went wide.

"Come to think of it she does look at you a little funny, actually, wasn't she at a signing after a concert a few weeks back? Hang on… she told me I looked like one of her students… I had pink hair!" Miley's head was spinning as she processed Lilly's words.

"Lil, you were wearing your shoulder length platinum blonde wig, you said you wanted to try it out. Don't you remember?"

"Oh… yeah you're right. Oh god! What if she figures it out?! I'm sorry!" Lilly was visibly shaking and was getting very pale. Oliver took it upon himself and got her a soda.

"Here ya go Lil" he handed it over. She took it and gulped half it down without taking a breath.

"Lil it's not your fault, and besides, I loved that wig on you, it made your eyes look so much bluer I found myself staring into them." Realizing how that might have sounded, Miley blushed.

"Really? Thanks!" With that they got up and made their way to life skills. The class would consist of things like balancing a check book, cooking, cleaning, doing laundry. They didn't know why that qualified as a class, but they'd gladly take that over math any day. They made their way to the auditorium for health. If only they knew what they were in for.

"This should be interesting, where do you want to sit?" Lilly asked and Oliver suggested that they should sit in the middle. They found some seats and waited. Mr. Corelli was setting up a projector while a woman who couldn't have been more than 22-24 was organizing papers Miley assumed were for handouts.

"That must be Ms. Jones. She's young." Oliver was looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Oh you doughnut you're drooling, ew!" Said Lilly. The lights blinked a few times to get everyone's attention.

"Settle down everyone. Ok before we start, I'd like to introduce Ms. Jones. Now this isn't going to be your typical health class. I must warn you, the material you will be studying will be questionable. With that being said, I'll turn the floor over to Ms. Jones." Corelli stepped aside.

"Thank you, Mr. Corelli. Well like Mr. Corelli said, this isn't your typical health class nor is it just a human studies class. Welcome to Human Sexuality."

The room was filled with quiet chatter.

"Settle down!" Ms. Jones said as hands went up in the air.

"We'll take questions in a bit. Like I said before, this class is called Human Sexuality. It's a college level class. Now you may be wondering how it is we got permission to allow such a class to take place in a high school. Well let me tell you, it wasn't easy. After about 3 months of endless debates between myself and the school board we came to the conclusion that we would try such a class temporally for one school year and for seniors only. You will get three college credits for taking it. Now, the subject material isn't to be taken lightly. You may not agree with some of it and that's fine. This class will be full of open discussions, debates and surveys to name a few. So far, does anyone have a question?"

At least 150 hands out of 325 shot up. Corelli sectioned of the room and called upon the first 8 rows to raise their hands first.

"Yes, you there, blue shirt, stand up, say your name then your question." Said Ms. Jones.

"Uh my name's Gabe Lammatti and uh, is this like, sex ed?"

Miley and Lilly rolled their eyes.

"Yes, but not in the way you think. We won't be studying the anatomy and inner workings of the male and female body; you will not be tested on where the ovaries or seminal vesicles are, you will not be asked to explain what conception is. You've all had six years of regular old sex education, and you should know it backwards and forwards. This class will focus on the emotional, physical and sometimes, the religious aspects and ramifications of sexuality. This isn't to be taken lightly; some of you will be offended; some of you won't agree, and that's ok. We'll talk openly about everything. We're about out of time for today so please take the permission slips being handed out by Mr. Corelli on the way out; they need to be signed by your parents tonight. Because you're minors, they need to give consent for you to be a part of this class. Well, that's all for now. See you tomorrow."

With that, everyone got up and proceeded to the exit. "Well this defiantly won't be a boring class." Miley said.

"Yeah I might not fall asleep in this one." As soon as those words left Oliver's mouth, both Miley and Lilly smacked him.

"Oliver face it, you only like the class cause you think Ms. Jones is hot." Lilly said and cracked up along with Miley.

Permission slips in hand, they made their way to Miley's car and headed down to Rico's for smoothies.

'_This should be interesting trying to explain this to my dad… oh god.. '_ Miley thought as she drove out of the lot.

_**Good? Bad? Let me know? Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Surveys & Revelations

Chapter Two: Surveys and Revelations

Miley and Lilly walked into the Stewart's house and were greeted by the smell of basil and the sight of Robby Ray moving around the kitchen cooking dinner. After school, they grabbed some smoothies from Rico's and went down by the beach to relax and take the sun. After about an hour, Oliver went home and left the girls by themselves to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. They rested peacefully until the sound of Lilly's grumbling stomach alerted them that it was time to go.

"Hey girls, how was your first day?" Back turned, Robby Ray was washing lettuce for a salad.

"It was good; I think it's going to be a good year." Said Miley while Lilly got the dishes and set the table.

"Smells awesome Mr. S, what are ya making?" Lilly was staring at the sauce on the stove and for a second, Miley thought she was going to drop the dishes.

"Chicken parmesan, and you're staying for dinner Lilly?" You could tell that he was joking by the look he had in his eyes, but he loved to tease the girl who had long ago become not just his daughter's best friend, but a daughter as well.

Miley was trying not to laugh at the confused look Lilly had on her face, it was just too cute.

"Hell yes!" Squeaked Lilly and with that the three of them erupted in laughter.

Robby Ray fixed the sauce on the chicken followed by the cheese and popped it in the oven. Sitting down now, he motioned for the girls to do the same.

"So what classes do you have?" he asked.

"Well we have all the same ones but we lucked out and have them all together. We have computers, business, life skills and hum-"

"Human sexuality!" Finished Lilly.

Miley shot a glance over to her father who seemed fine and then raised his eyebrows at what his _'second daughter'_ said.

"Did you just say..?" sitting back, he took a sip of some water.

Anxiously playing with a string on her jeans, Miley confirmed while Lilly stayed silent.

"Human Sexuality? Is that appropriate for a high school class? And, what exactly are you studying?" Miley got up and grabbed the permission slip out of her bag. She handed it to her father and and explained the minor details that weren't on it.

"It's a college level class that we'll get three credits for. It's new and it seems… interesting. Don't freak out, I'm 17 and when you think about it, we're only a year younger than the college freshmen that take it."

"Yeah and it's held in the auditorium with all the seniors, sorta like a college lecture hall. Corelli, our homeroom teacher teaches it along with a new teacher, Ms. Jones. At least, I think she's a teacher, she has a PhD." Said Lilly.

"Yeah, ok I'll sign this for you bud." Robby Ray noticed that Miley instantly looked calmer and chuckled.

"Miles did you really think that I'd give you a hard time?" She nodded. "Look, although it's a bit of a risqué class, I'm not going to give you a hard time. You should know me better than that. No parent wants to admit when their child is old enough to handle such things, but you and Lilly are bud."

"Thanks Mr.S." Lilly was smiling.

"Yeah, thanks dad"

"All right you two go wash up, dinners in 10." With that, Robby Ray signed the paper and gave it back to Miley. She put it in her bag, grabbed Lilly's hand and they went up to her room.

*~*

After dinner, Miley and Lilly watched a little TV before Lilly had to leave.

"Bye Lil, let me know how you mom reacts when you ask her to sign your slip." Miley was almost certain Lilly was dreading it.

"Yeah I'll let ya know later. See you tomorrow." Lilly hugged Miley, grabbed her skateboard and headed home.

"Dad I'll be in the shower then I think I'm gonna go to bed I'm beat. G'night.

"Night bud, sleep well."

The hot water was instantly relaxing, and Miley couldn't help but linger a little bit longer than usual. She got out, dried her hair and straightened it for tomorrow so she could sleep a little bit longer in the morning. Before she got too comfortable, she checked her alarm clock, re-set it and chose a 'normal' annoying alert. Turning on her TV. she grabbed her laptop and decided to go online. Checking all the latest gossip sites, she was happy that she, as Hannah, had a good reputation… this week at least. Sighing, she was about to sign off when an IM popped up from Lilly.

LiLLYRoX: So you had to see my mother's face, it was PRICELE$$!!

MiLeyRaY: haha I bet- what happened?

LiLLYRoX: Well she spit out her wine, looked at me like I had 3 heads and she stole your expression. She was like, _'crazy daughter sayyy what??!?'_

MiLeyRaY: oh god – how did you tell her, please don't tell me it was word vomit again…

LiLLYRoX: ha! ha! psh… well…. Mom was like hey Lil how was school and I was like great and she was like what classes do ya have yada yada yada and I told her we had them all together and then…

MiLeyRaY: …?! Hello! Waiting here!

LiLLYRoX: and then… I was like guess what mom I have a human sexuality class and you have to sign this paper otherwise ill be banished to the library while everyone else gets schooled in all things sex and I don't want to be the only kid not taking it so pleeassseee mileys taking it her dad said it was ok… and then she spit out her wine and told me I was so red she thought I was gonna pass out…

MiLeyRaY: jeez lilly did you even pause to breathe in between all that?!

LiLLYRoX: well, no I didn't that's why I was red.. I drank some water, she laughed, I showed her the paper and yeah, that was pretty much it although she asked me what exactly we'd be studying and if like we were gonna see porn or some shit like that and I said I didn't know…

MiLeyRaY: porn? In school? Really ya think?

LiLLYRoX: dunno but who cares she signed it so… if theres porn then we see it together!

_Watching porn with Lilly is one thing… weird as that may be but watching it with over 300 people… that's just crazy!_ Miley thought.

MiLeyRaY: right well on that note… im goin to bed so ill see ya tomorrow. Night lills, love ya.

LiLLYRoX: night miley lova ya too.

_LiLLYRox has signed off._

Miley shut her computer and went to sleep. Tomorrow was Friday. She had a lot going on this weekend- school tomorrow, whatever homework she had, then a concert tomorrow night followed by an In store appearance on Saturday. She double checked her alarm and made sure that it was set for 6:50.

*~*

Morning classes flew by, and before they knew it, it was time for lecture in the auditorium. Miley, Lilly and Oliver took the same seats as yesterday and waited while Mr. Corelli went to the start of each row with papers to be passed down to everyone. Once everyone had a sheet, he went to the front of the room while Ms. Jones was just walking in.

"Ok, the papers you just received are a survey to be collected on Monday. Yes, you have a question?" Corelli said as a girl whose face couldn't be seen raised her hand.

"Mr. Corelli, these questions are extremely personal. I don't know if I'm comfortable answering them." Mystery girl said.

"These surveys are anonymous. If you look, nowhere on it does it say to put your name. Ideally, I'd like you to fill them out on your own to avoid embarrassment. We're poling the class. Being that it's anonymous, I'd like you to make a copy and keep it for your records." Ms. Jones said.

Taping Lilly on the shoulder, Miley motioned for them to look at the questions.

'_What's your orientation? Do you have a girl crush? Have you ever A: Masturbated, B:…' _

_Wow this is interesting... is Miley blushing? Aw she looks so cute when she's embarrassed… Wait, what? Did I just think that? _Lilly thought.

Miley was too busy zoning out that she didn't notice Oliver laugh to her right and the teacher scold him.

"Ok, so a few things I have to mention. First off, there will be two textbooks for this class, a psychology text and a sociology text. They should be my Monday or Tuesday. Unfortunately you have to pay for them, as they're not part of the regular curriculum. The books are $60 each, but they're yours to keep; you can highlight, take marginal notes and so on. You won't have to carry both books everyday but you will know the night before which one to bring with you. Now, do you all have your signed permission slips?" Ms. Jones asked. Everyone said yes or nodded their head. "Ok, pass them to your right for collection."

Everyone passed their sheets to the right, and once they were collected, they were free to go for the weekend.

"Ok so since you don't have your textbooks yet, and you only received your first survey, you're free to go. Take them home, do them and remember; do not be embarrassed. Fill them out honestly. No one but yourselves will know your answers, the class will know percentages. That's all for now, class dismissed." With a nod of his head, Mr. Corelli went to his desk while everyone got up to leave.

"LiL are you coming straight to my house or do you want to go home first?" Miley asked as they walked to their lockers.

"Nah I'm going with you, I'm gonna shower at your house and get ready with you if that's ok." Lilly said as she grabbed her bag out of her locker.

"Course it's ok, you know that, you don't have to ask. Hey Oliver, be at my house for 7, ok?" Miley asked Oliver as they made their way out of the school.

"Oh damn I told Rico I'd cover a shift so I can't go tonight, sorry guys. I have to go so good luck Miley and I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that, Oliver was off.

"Bye Oliver" they said in unison, laughed, and drove back to Miley's house.

*~*

"Ok Miley let's get this survey out of the way." Said Lilly ass they were laying on Miley's bed.

"Ya don't want to do them alone? And don't you want to shower?" asked a puzzled Miley.

"Psh I don't care if you see my answers, it's you, unless you're embarrassed and it will only take like five minutes then I'll shower." Said Lilly.

"Ha, me embarrassed? Yeah right!" Miley said as she got a pen. _Oh god! Why am I embarrassed?"_

"So, do you want to fill out your own, or each others?" Said Lilly. _Each others?_ _Where'd that come from?_ Lilly thought, while Miley was staring at her questionably.

"Um, let's just read it out loud and fill it out." Suggested Miley while she handed Lilly a pen.

Clearing her throat, Lilly began: "Ahem, ok question one. What is your age? Ha 17!" Lilly sounded a little too happy.

"Your such a dork Lil, but you're so cute anyway." Smiled Miley. _Cute? I'm always calling her cute. But she is… ugh! _Miley's head was screaming at her.

"Why thank you miss rock star!" squealed Lilly. "Question two, Sex? _Yes please! _Female.

_Yes please? What the hell?_ Lilly thought while tapping her pen on the paper.

"Question three." Miley continued. "What are your religious beliefs?" Both her and Lilly answered Catholic.

"Question four; have you ever had sexual relations?" Lilly blushed at that, and then continued. "If so, have you ever A: Masturbated" if Lilly thought her face was red before, now it must be on fire. "B: Touched someone else." She chanced a glance at Miley, who was just as red. "C: had oral sex and…" Lilly's voice got very squeaky yet low as she finished. "D: Had intercourse."

'_Oh Miley lets do this together, oh it's ok, it's not embarrassing it's only you I don't care ah!!!'_

Unbeknownst to Lilly, Miley was having similar thoughts.

"You want me to answer first don't you?" said Miley while Lilly shrugged.

"How about we answer at the same time?" Lilly suggested and Miley agreed.

"Ok on three, we'll answer for A" Miley continued. "One, two, three… YES!"

"EEP!!" squealed Lilly. They had equal looks of awe and shock on their faces.

"You can say that again! Wow this isn't awkward at all!" Said Miley sarcastically and with one look at Lilly, they busted out laughing and almost fell off the bed. After about five minutes, gasping for air they stopped.

"Oh god Miley, I can't believe this is for school, I never would have imagined…"

Miley cut her off. "Yeah I know, neither did I and I'm just gonna say it, the answer is no to the rest of those."

"You mean B, C & D?" Miley nodded and Lilly looked relieved. "Yeah, it's the same for me, no."

"Good, um, let's get this over with, it's getting late and we have to get ready." Said Miley who read the next question. "Question five; have you ever had an orgasm? Wow these just keep getting' better and better don't they?" she said again dripping with sarcasm. Once again blushing furiously, she looked at Lilly who had a blank expression on her face. "I don't think I have."

Lilly looked her straight in the eyes. "I don't think I have either. I overheard someone in the locker room one time say that you would defiantly know if you had one, and if you didn't know then the answer was no so… no?"

Miley nodded. "No."

Lilly looked down at her paper and continued. "Question six; how do you feel about homosexual relationships? Right, it doesn't bother me, what about you Miley?"

"Nope I don't have a problem with it."

"Question seven." Said Miley. "What is your orientation? Or, do you not prefer to subscribe to labels?" For this, you had to write out an answer, it wasn't just a yes or no question. "I don't subscribe to labels, I think we as people have the ability to be attracted to both sexes equally."

Lilly agreed. "Wow I thought I was weird for believing that, it's cool that you feel the same way Miles." _She feels the same way why is that turning me on?_

"You can't help who you love and who you're attracted to. Life would be a lot easier if you could." Said Miley.

"You mean, like unrequited love?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm sure there's other examples but that's all my brain is processing right now." With that being said, Miley started to chew on the end of her pen. Lilly found herself staring at Miley's lips, and when she absentmindedly stuck her tongue out and licked her lips, Lilly had to look away when a sudden desire coursed through her. _'Why am I reacting this way to Miley? It's gotta be the survey, yes that's it…ugh this is so confusing.' _"Uh-uhm, let's finish. Question eight; Girls: Do you have a celebrity 'Girl Crush' _Great! Just what I need!_ And Boys: Do you have a celebrity 'Boy Crush?' Lilly finished and waited for Miley to speak. _'Do I tell her that Hannah's my celeb girl crush?'_

"Lola Luftnagle." Answered Miley and as soon as she realized what she said her hand shot to her mouth and covered it. Sure, Miley was attracted to Lola, she was gorgeous, but underneath the wig, the clothes and the exaggerated personality, it was Lilly, her best friend, and the one she realized not more than a month ago that she was completely attracted to.

While Miley was processing what she let slip, Lilly was staring at her intently. Miley chanced looking at her and when she met her eyes, she saw a fire in them that she didn't notice before. It both excited and terrified her.

"L-lola? Really? Are you joking? Cause that's just cruel." Lilly was biting her nails and she looked shy and vulnerable and Miley didn't know what to do. Should she play it off? Say It was a joke? Or tell the truth and possibly risk a friendship? If there ever was a time Miley wished to be drinking, it was now. If that were the case, she could play it off and say it was a drunken rambling and shrug it off like nothing happened. But it wasn't. They say the truth shall set you free, so screw it all; Miley was going for it.

"N-no it's not a joke Lil, or should I say Lola?" I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable but it's the truth. My girl crush is you." Miley was sure her face resembled a fire truck with the heat she felt in her cheeks. She was sweating as if she ran five miles in a heat wave. She wanted to run out onto the balcony for fresh air but she wouldn't dare move from her spot on her bed next to the love of her life, even if it terrified her to admit it.

'_Am I dreaming? Did Miley really admit that? Is it weird if I ask her to smack me so I know that I'm not dreaming? My best friend, secret rock star, girl of my dreams, wait what? Girl of my dreams? Am I gay? I don't know but I do know that I've never felt this way about anybody before in my life. I think I'm in love with her and I didn't realize it until today. But come to think of it, these feelings have always been there. Just… wow.'_

"Lilly please say something, please tell me you don't hate me." Miley was on the verge of tears and it was then that Lilly realized that Miley took her silent thinking as a bad thing.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking. I don't hate you Miley, I could never hate you. Do you want to know who my girl crush is?" Miley nodded and signaled her to continue. "It's Hannah, no, it's you Miley. You're one in the same even though your personalities are different; it's still you my best friend who I fell in love with."

Miley was floored. Never in a million years did she think Lilly would return her feelings. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest she thought she was going to pass out. "I'm just as much Hannah as you are Lola, Lilly. So, what, I mean, uh, what do we do? What does this mean?" Miley asked.

Kneeling now on the bed and moving closer to Miley, Miley mimicked the movements as if a magnet was pulling her. "I think, I mean, I want-"but before Lilly could finish, Miley did. "You, I want you Lilly." And with that she pulled her into a fierce kiss that made it seem like all the air was sucked out of the room and time stopped. Lilly moaned and opened her mouth and Miley captured her tongue in a war for dominance. Lilly realized just what that foreign feeling she experienced earlier was; _arousal_. She pulled Miley's bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it and Miley fell back on the bed bringing Lilly down on top of her groaning, while their books fell to the floor. Miley broke the kiss and looked into Lilly's eyes and saw all the emotions she was feeling and that made her heart skip a beat. A knock on the door made them stiffen up.

"Hey Girls are ya'll ok? Miley we have to leave in 45 minutes, make sure y'all are ready ok?" Said Robby Ray. Miley and Lilly stared at each other, neither one of them blinking.

"Oh- ok dad we're getting ready now and we dropped some…books sorry if it scared you." Said Miley as she got up, grabbed the books, and helped Lilly up.

"Lil-"She was silenced with a kiss from the blonde, slower than before but just as nice.

"Miley that was amazing but uh, I need to go take a cold shower, I'm uh.." Now Miley cut her off and she ran her hands up and down Lilly's back while kissing her and playfully grabbed her ass through her jeans.

"Mmm uh! God Miley stop, you're, I'm, I've got girl wood!" Lilly whispered and Miley's eyes widened. Miley was turned on, actually she'd never been this turned on in her life and knowing that she turned Lilly on, turned her on even more.

"You do?" Lilly looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole for admitting that. "Me too Lil, you have no idea… shower quick, I'll go in my dad's bathroom to save time, I have to cool off." Lilly nodded and went into the bathroom. Miley grabbed her robe and went to her father's room.

"Dad I'm showering in your bathroom!" Miley called down the stairs. As she stepped under the cool spray of the shower, she tried to calm herself down. It wasn't working. Ten minutes later she made her way back to her room as Lilly was walking out of her bathroom wrapped in a towel with her short pink wig already in place for the evening. Sure, they'd seen each other in their underwear and in towels before but seeing Lilly in that state of undress now was not helping in the slightest.

"See something you like?" The currently pink haired girl smirked. She was teasing Miley and Miley liked it, hell two could play this game.

"Mabye you'll just have to wait 'till later to find out, Lola." With that, Miley walked passed Lilly into the Hannah closet and just when she was sure Lilly could see a little, she dropped her robe on the floor, giving Lilly a glimpse of her ass.

"Sweet niblets!" Screeched Lilly and Miley loved that she could make her get that pitch to her voice. Picking out her outfit, she thought: _this is going to be one hell of a night_.

*~*


	3. 3:Observations and Awkward Conversations

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Three: Observations and Awkward Conversations

The venue was 30 minutes away, and Miley, Lilly and Robby Ray spent the ride in silence. This was unusual; it amazed Robby Ray that no matter how much time the girls spent together, they never ran out of things to talk about. On the rare occasion that they weren't together, or even when they had just parted for the evening on a school night, they'd be on the phone gossiping away. He wondered what more they could possibly have to discuss when they'd just left each other's company after spending the day together. He didn't understand, but that didn't bother him; they were teenage girls, and he chalked it up to being a _'girl thing.'_ The silence now, had him concerned. Had they gotten into a fight? No, surely he would have noticed that. Were they not feeling well? Usually when one felt sick, the other one did; he just assumed that because they spent all their time together, they shared germs as well. How could they not when they never left each other's side? But, that wasn't the case now. They were fine when they got home from school. So, what was the cause for the eerie silence that blanketed the limo? He glanced at the girls across the car, and was glad that they were unaware of his gaze on them. Lilly was sitting with her right leg under her left knee, and she was leaning into Miley. Miley was sitting with both her legs tucked under her to the left, and she was leaning into Lilly. Correction- they're entire sides were pressed together so tightly that if Miley turned her head to the left, she'd bunk heads with Lilly. They're arms were linked together as they held hands, and those hands rested on Lilly's knee. Looking closer at their hands, he noticed that each of their free hands were stroking the other girls arm. _'Well that's interesting'_ he thought. It was true that they had always been close; they grabbed for each other's hands when leaving a room, they hugged hello and goodbye. Hell, they'd even finish each other's sentences. They were affectionate. This was another thing that Robby Ray chalked up to being a _'girl thing.' _ But sitting here now, watching this display of affection, he couldn't help but notice that it looked innocently intimate. Their hands that were stroking each other were now making slow, soft circles. They turned to each other and locked eyes. Robby Ray was glad that they were unaware of his gaze; actually he was almost certain that they had forgotten he was in the limo and sitting across from them. He looked between their gaze on each other; Lilly licked her lips and Miley's eyes shot from Lilly's, to her lips and back again. Lilly noticed this and Robby Ray could have sworn that her eyes darkened. He recognized the look and it frightened him; what he saw was lust, passion and desire so fierce that for a moment all his thoughts ceased. For a long time, he wondered if there was more than friendship between the two girls. Come to think of it, Robby Ray realized now that the little touches, the hand holding and the hugs between them seemed to linger longer with each other than when done so with anyone else, even him. It was like a light bulb had gone off in his head; this was more than desire. It was more than lust and passion. It was raw and all- consuming. It was fierce. It was love. They were in love with each other. It took one silent ride in a car for him to realize it, and that it had been true since the moment they met. But have they admitted it to each other yet? Is this the moment they would? Looking back at them, he noticed that their breathing increased and they were leaning towards one another_. 'Sweet nibblets they're gonna kiss right in front of me.' _Feeling like a voyeur, he quickly turned away. Robby Ray didn't like the thought of either of his girls kissing, but if they were going to kiss anybody, then he was happy it was each other. The limo came to a stop and the door opened. The girls, blushing furiously looked at Robby Ray who was also red in the face. He smiled at the girls.

"Hannah, Lola, y'all ready?" He noticed that they visibly relaxed and he wondered if they knew that he knew. Sighing, Lola spoke.

"Y-yeah! Come on Hannah it's time for you to rock!"

Smiling with a look of adoration on her face, Miley grabbed Lilly's hand as she stepped out of the limo. Robby Ray took a deep breath before he got out. He was relieved that they didn't kiss in front of him, and not for his own reasons. He was more worried of their embarrassment at him witnessing such a private moment, if that moment was a first. After all, he really didn't know if it was. Ushered inside by security, they made it to the dressing room for a little dinner before the show.

*~*

"Hannah, you're on in five." The stage manager alerted them and with that, the three of them made their way to the side of the stage.

"Knock 'em dead bud." Said Robby Ray as the house lights went down and a soft melody started to play.

"Good luck Hannah." Lola said, smiling and taking Hannah's hand and kissing it lightly. Robby Ray saw the desire in his daughter's eyes and sighed. This was defiantly going to be an interesting, uncomfortable night for him.

"Thanks Lola." Whispering now she added "It's all for you sweetie." Miley leaned in and kissed Lola's cheek, but got the corner of her mouth instead. Robby Ray was sure she did it on purpose and was sure that Lola knew he saw. With that, Hannah grabbed the microphone and ran on stage. Robby Ray went to get a drink. He defiantly needed one.

Lola was watching Hannah so intently; someone in the crew actually asked her if she was asleep with her eyes open. She laughed it off, got up and got a soda. Her face was the color of a tomato. Sipping the carbonated drink, she calmed down. Robby Ray was at a loss for what to do. He was certain they were in love with each other, but should he talk to them about it? How could he bring it up on the off chance that they hadn't gotten together yet? He remembered back to the time a few years ago when he sat Miley and Jackson down for _'the talk.'_ It was awkward and uncomfortable, and he was relieved to know that their mother had beaten him to it before she passed away. He was also relieved to know that, thanks to sex education classes, it made talking about things like being safe easier. _Safe sex, now there's a thought._ Was Robby Ray ready to accept that his little girl could be intimate with someone? Sure, if she had a boyfriend, hell could freeze over; he'd never let him spend the night and certainly not in Miley's room. Not until he was sure that she was old enough to handle that kind of a relationship. Was Miley ready for that? And was she ready for that with Lilly? Was Lilly ready? His head was spinning. Lilly spent the night; they had sleepovers. They lived at each other's houses equally. Could Robby Ray really look the other way when there was a possibility that the girls were sleeping together? The answer shocked him. _Yes. _Sex was a part of life and although he didn't want them to grow up to quickly, he knew if he told them not to do it, they defiantly would. Plus now there was the issue of this new class they were taking. Could that class be the spark that ignited the fire between them? It was a possibility. He wasn't regretting telling Miley that she could take it. His little girl; scratch that, his _girls_ were growing up. At least they couldn't get each other pregnant. The show was over, and Hannah ran right into Lola's arms.

"Hannah you were awesome!" Lola said as Hannah wiped the sweat off her neck.

"You really lit a fire out there tonight bud." Said Robby Ray but before he could continue, Lola cut him off.

"You certainly lit my fire." She said as she hugged Hannah again and Hannah visibly swallowed hard.

"Dad, can we go now?" Miley asked her father, as her eyes were once again locked on Lilly's. "We're… tired."

"Sure, the car is waiting for us out back. Go get your stuff out of the dressing room. I'll be right here squaring away some details for the show two weeks from now." He said. With that the girls walked- no, they ran to the room in question. Once the door was shut, Lilly pinned Miley against it and latched onto her lips.

"God Lil, I mean Lola uhh." Miley moaned between kisses.

"God Miley, do you have any idea what you do to me?" Lilly asked as she pulled away slightly before claiming her lips once more. Feeling a little bold, she slid her hand to Miley's left breast and cupped it through her shirt.

"Oh mmm-god Lilly you do the same thing to me." Miley grabbed Lilly's hips and ground into them. They both moaned at the feelings that one simple action shot through them. A knock at the door once again stopped them.

"Hannah, Lola, the car's here. Let's get a move on." Said Robby Ray.

"Com-coming Mr. M" Lilly's voice was low and stung with arousal. Miley slammed her hips into her once more making the two of them almost go weak in the knees.

"Mmm Lil, not yet, you're not." Miley said as she quickly licked Lilly's earlobe before pulling away completely, grabbing her and Lola's purses, taking a big breath and opening the door. Lilly couldn't wait to get back to Miley's house.

*~*

As soon as they were back in the limo on the way home, Lilly squished herself so close to Miley that she was almost sitting on her lap. Their positions were similar to before, only this time their legs were intertwined as well as their arms. They were playing footsie. Lilly, as Lola took notice in Hannah's outfit, particularly her jeans. She smirked and thought back to moments ago in the dressing room; they were both turned on, but Miley flirtatiously teased her. It was payback.

"Hannah I love your jeans." Lola said waiting for her response.

"Thanks Lola, I had them made special for tour last year." _Bingo_, thought Lilly. Daring a glance at Miley, Lilly stuck her finger at the waist of Hannah's jeans trying to get her finger in them. She smirked as she was met with resistance so she ever so lightly stroked the skin below her navel just above the jeans. Hannah was shaking, and she had a glazed look in her eyes.

"But they're so tight, Hannah; how do you get in them?" Lola said ever so sweetly, with a straight face.

'_Oh my god! She's flirting with me in front of my father! Shit…'_ Miley looked at her father trying to determine if he was listening or not. Lilly on the other hand, was trying not to laugh at her discomfort. She wanted to play and Miley… well she was game for now. Searching for the words, she tried to think of something subtle yet something that had a double meaning. She just hoped it would go over her father's head. "Not easily… it takes a lot of care to get in them; you have to work them the right way." Satisfied with her answer her eyes never moved from Lilly. She loved the expressions she got when she processed certain things, and the one currently on her face was a cross between sheer playfulness and passion. _'Ha take that Lola!' _With that, Miley rested her hand on Lilly's thigh, making long strokes up and down it.

'_EEP!' _"Is that so? Well maybe you could show me some time." Lilly said and noticed that Robby Ray was looking at them questionably, but before she could stop the banter, Miley's next response sent her into overdrive.

"I think I could, although, I have to warn you, getting out of them… I might lose it a little. They tend to stick to me when I'm-" Miley lowered her voice before she continued. "Excited"

"Excited huh? And what's got you in such a state Miles? I really think I'd like to see you lose it." With that, Lilly tucked a strand of Hannah's blonde hair behind her ear. She let her hand slowly graze down Miley's cheek ever so lightly, making the fake and currently blonde girl close he eyes. Miley made sure her hand went dangerously close to Lilly's center. Lilly sucked in a breath of air making Robby Ray look at her and ask if she was ok.

"You all right there Lola? He said quickly before his daughter had a chance to move her hand away.

"Ye-um, yes I'm ok." Not meeting him in the eyes, she squeaked out her response.

To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. Right now, his daughter and her best friend turned lover or soon to be lover were basically engaging in foreplay right in front of him. Did they think he was that stupid? Or had they genuinely been that preoccupied with each other that they simply didn't notice? He wasn't intentionally watching or listening to them, but they were all in the same car so it was unavoidable. _'Think you idiot think!' _But before he could even attempt to say something, the car pulled to a stop signaling that they were at the garage to switch cars. Robbie Ray got out and quickly went to start his truck. Looking in his rear view mirror he saw Lilly look around to see if there was anybody in there besides them. When she was satisfied there wasn't, she pulled off her Lola wig, threw it in her bag and flipped her hair out. Miley watched her actions with such intensity that as soon as the pink wig was off, she walked right up to Lilly and ran her hands through her hair. Lilly closed her eyes, leaned against the support column, threw her head back with her mouth open and eyes closed and let out what looked to be a silent moan. She opened her eyes and ripped the Hannah wig off of Miley and when she was about to kiss her, Robbie Ray honked the horn to get their attention. They jumped and looked; he was looking right at them while they still held each other.

"Miles, do you think he knows?" Lilly whispered quietly.

"Um, judging by that look? I don't know Lil; let's go I guess we'll find out. They got in the car and headed to the house. It was only a five minute drive, but it seemed like it lasted for an hour. Getting out of the car, Miley and Lilly grabbed their things and went to the door.

"Crap I forgot something in the trunk I'll be right there." Robbie ray walked to the back of the truck and grabbed his guitar case. Walking the short distance back to the front door, he stopped dead in his tracks with what he both heard and saw.

"God Lilly you turn me on so much, I got girl wood now." Miley smiled, stealing Lilly's expression from earlier.

"Really Miley?" Miley nodded, grabbed Lilly and kissed her.

"So do I Miles, so do I." Said Lilly. They were in their own little world and didn't hear Robbie Ray clear his throat.

"I want to fuck the shit out of you Lilly" Miley purred and Lilly's eyes widened.

"Shit Miley where are your house keys?" Lilly asked.

"Ahem." The girls froze when they heard Robbie Ray. They turned to him, blank expressions on their face.

"Look, I know what I just heard you probably didn't want me to, and believe me I didn't want to hear it but for shit's sake, y'all couldn't wait until you were in the privacy of your room Miley?"

"Dad-, I."

"Mr. S."

"Not here; let's get inside. I think we need to have a talk."

*~*

Inside the Stewart house found Miley, Lilly and Robbie Ray sitting awkwardly on the couch in the living room. No one wanted to speak first. Once again, it was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Miley and Lilly sat close together, holding hands. Robbie Ray sighed for what must have been the hundredth time tonight.

"So how long have you been together?" He asked. Miley and Lilly looked at each other before Lilly answered.

"Technically, since around 4:00 today." She was nervously tapping the fingers of her hand that wasn't in Miley's on the couch.

"And you're both ready to jump into bed together?" Robby Ray asked calmly, but that didn't register with Miley.

"No!" she said.

"No?" Lilly questioned and raised her eyebrows.

"No?" Echoed Robbie Ray.

"No I didn't mean that, what are you getting at daddy?" Miley said.

"You haven't even gone on a date; you just started seeing each other, don't you think it's a bit too soon for a sexual relationship?" With that being said, the girls shrugged before Lilly Miley answered.

"Well it's a little different with Lilly dad. Dating is the process of getting to know each other; feel each other out to see if you're compatible, if there's chemistry." Lilly cut Miley off.

"Yeah, we've know each other for eight years, we already know everything there is to know about one another. I mean… I finish Miley's sentences and everything." With that Miley smirked.

"Yeah dad we think the same things, like the same things, I don't know… I don't feel like we're rushing anything." Saying that, she stroked Lilly's cheek. She realized that she wasn't embarrassed to show her affection for the blonde skater girl in front of anyone. "It just feels right, it feels natural."

Robbie Ray took in the sight in front of him. They were without a doubt, meant to be together.

"What made you realize your feelings?" He asked.

"We got our first survey from class that we were supposed to fill out alone but we decided to do it together. It was… questionable but it helped me realize that I loved Miley, and that I always have." Lilly said looking Robbie Ray straight in the eyes.

"I realized today dad that I've been in love with Lilly since the first day I met her, I just didn't realize it."

"What exactly was on that survey?" Asked Robbie Ray.

Blushing, again, Miley was sure the color red wouldn't leave her face for days.

"It was, uh, a sexual survey asking all sorts of questions that made us realize our feelings." Miley said.

"Right, um from that class y'all are taking?"

Lilly nodded.

"Look, somehow I've always known that you two had a thing for each other. I don't have a problem with it. If anything, I'm relieved."

"Daddy say what?" Miley squeaked-screamed and Lilly laughed.

"Well look bud, all a dad wants is for their kids to find someone who will love them unconditionally and treat them right. Lilly, I consider you a second daughter, I always have; you've been good to my Miley. Now you're together and you're both happy; that's all I could ask for." With that, both Miley and Lilly had tears in their eyes. "Plus, y'all can't get each other pregnant."

"DAD!" "Mr.S!" They screamed at the same time, and then busted out laughing.

"Well it's the truth! Now, speaking about sex; I'm not an idiot and I know you'll probably go upstairs now and screw like bunnies tonight." With that, both girls literally had their mouths hanging open. "That being said, there are a few things a father doesn't want to witness, or hear; do you get my drift?" Miley and Lilly exchanged a look, nodded and waited for him to continue. "Tonight in the limo, I swear I didn't think you even realized I was there; you were too busy basically consumed in foreplay right there for me to see, and I couldn't escape."

"Sorry dad, we just…" _'I couldn't keep my hands off Lilly'_

"We got caught up in the moment, sorry." _'I just wanted her'_

"I'm ok with you guys hugging, kissing occasionally, but keep it to just that in front of people; the world can be cruel and that part of your life is special and should be kept private." He said.

"I know dad, and we'll be careful." Miley glanced at her watch.

"We promise Mr. S." Said Lilly.

"Sex is special and should be done for the right reasons girls; I know you're both hormone bombs and want to experiment, but make sure when you do it, it's for the right reasons, because you need it to be; don't do it for the hell of it just so you can say that you have."

Robby Ray was calmer than he thought he would be. Sitting before him were two girls who he realized were extremely grown up despite their young age. He suspected it had something to do with Hannah and Lola. They had to deal with pressures and responsibilities other kids their age didn't, and they did it flawlessly and without many mishaps. He was proud of the women they were becoming.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say for now, we'll talk more tomorrow. So, how would you say this talk went?" Gazing lovingly at each other, they said it was fine and thanked him for being ok with them being together. They said goodnight and as they were making their way upstairs, Robbie Ray, with a glint in his eye, informed them that he'd be going to the bar for a quick drink to give them some alone time to process everything. Raised eyebrows and hammering hearts, Miley and Lilly made their way to their bedroom, both nervous and excited with thoughts of what might happen.

Door closed and locked, Miley turned to Lilly and gave her a slow kiss. "I love you Lilly, with everything that I am." Lilly smiled and hugged Miley.

"I love you Miley, I love you so much." With that, they made their way to the bed and laid down holding each other at an arm's length staring into each other's eyes.

*~*

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews! This is my first story. I noticed that I had a few typos and I spelled Robbie Ray's name wrong most of the time- next few chapters I'll fix it. This chapter is a bit longer than I expected it to be, hope you enjoyed it! :o)**_


	4. 4: Pillow Talk and Firsts

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Four: Pillow Talk and Firsts

The soft waves of the ocean could be heard in the background. The moon was full, casting a bright, yet soft glow on the room. Miley and Lilly lay holding each other, their hearts buzzing inside their chests. Warmth and love spread between them, neither girl knew where to start.

"Tell me what you're thinking Lil." Asked Miley nervously.

"I'm thinking I don't know what to do; I'm afraid if I move then I'll ruin the moment. I feel… god Miley my whole body is tingling, especially my, um…" stammered Lilly. Miley stroked her cheek.

"Your wha-"Miley couldn't finish because suddenly her head was thrown back and a soft moan escaped her lips. Lilly had pressed her knee against her, creating a delicious friction that she wanted more of. Instinct taking over, she ground down hard on Lilly's leg. "God Lilly… I don't think I've ever been this turned on in my life." She looked Lilly straight in the eyes now. "I don't know what it is but my body… is craving something I've never felt before, not even when I…"

"When you what, touched yourself Miley?" Lilly whispered. Miley nodded her head.

"Mhm, I never felt this close to that… something and we've barley touched each other. Do you, um..." She stopped and waited.

"Feel it too?" Lilly finished and Miley once again nodded her head. "Yeah I do; I never felt it when I um, you know either, I mean, not that I did it a lot I mean, I um, well I only tried it once and…" Lilly was rambling and Miley found it adorable. Miley lightly traced Lilly's ear with her finger and the blonde stopped talking.

"It's ok Lil, I get the point." Despite the blush on her face, Lilly seemed to relax. Thinking silently to herself for a minute, Miley wondered if she should ask the question that's been on her mind since before they left for the concert. Would Lilly answer? Was it too personal? She realized that they would end up sharing much more than a silly question so she went for it. "Lilly can I ask you something?" Lilly looked at her raising her eyebrows as if to say of course, you should know me better than that and nodded her head. Sighing, Miley continued. "Why did you stop? I mean, uh, when you… touched yourself, why'd you stop? Most people usually do it until they… um… _you know_." Lilly's eyes widened. "Shit, I'm sorry Lilly; you don't have to answer that." Miley was moving her hand away from Lilly but Lilly grabbed it and put it around her waist. She smiled.

"It's ok Miley, I um, I stopped because it didn't feel right, um, wow." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "When I realized that it could feel good, I got scared because, well because I was thinking of you. It scared me because I realized that I was attracted to you and I thought there was something wrong with me. It was only like two months ago too. I never thought you'd feel the same way so I brushed it off, told myself that it was just my hormonal brain thinking of the person I was closest to." Lilly's hand was rubbing soft circles on Miley's back. They were still dressed from the night; neither girl bothered putting pajamas on when they got in the room. Being bold, Lilly slipped her hand under the hem of the shirt and stroked the skin of Miley's lower back. Miley shuddered and kissed Lilly. "Why'd you stop?" Lilly asked, repeating Miley's question.

"It just didn't feel right to me. Maybe I was thinking too much; I don't know. I remembered seeing something on TV saying that usually you think of something that, I don't know, turns you on or something to get in the mood and I um, well I was trying not to think of you. I guess it was then that I realized that I felt more than just friendship for you and it scared me. I mean, now I know that these feelings have always been there, but that night it hit me full force for the first time and I freaked. When nothing happened when I was… touching myself, I thought I was broken so I threw myself in the shower to clear my head."

"How long ago was that?" Lilly asked.

"It was about a year ago, I think." Miley replied. Lilly noticed that she seemed to be thinking and looked confused.

"What's on your mind, Miles?" She asked and Miley nervously bit her lip. "It's ok, tell me." Said Lilly.

"It's just, how can I, how can my body be craving something that I've never experienced? How can I be so bold before and so shy now?" Lilly pondered the questions.

"I think before we were both so into each other that we didn't stop and think about what was going to happen. We let our hormones take over. I think, I think that we both know what's supposed to happen when we're turned on and even though we've never felt it, I think subconsciously our minds know and crave release. I mean, I know that I'm aroused, I have been since that stupid survey that we actually didn't finish by the way." Miley smirked. "I don't know about you but, I know that I've never had an… orgasm but like my body is craving it right now, it has been all night, and even though I don't quite know what it is, my body… I want to… no, I _need_ to come." Miley was looking at Lilly with awe. She was being so bold, so brave and Miley realized that there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Wow Lilly, you amaze me." Miley said and Lilly looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked the brunette.

"This. You. This conversation; just everything about you. You're perfect.

Lilly smiled. "Well, I think we needed this, we needed to talk, and Miley, and you have no idea how amazing you are." She said.

"Nah I'm not Lil." Miley said and Lilly playfully slapped her shoulder as if to scold her.

"Yes, you are, Miley, you are to me, and don't argue with me miss rock star!" Lilly said giddily. "So what do we do now Miley?" She asked boldly.

"I don't know I've never done this before." Miley said laughing lightly. Serious now, she said "I guess we just go with what feels right? Do what feels natural?" This was it; this was the moment that they would truly go from being just friends, to lovers. For what must have been the hundredth time tonight, Miley felt raw desire course though her, and with one look in Lilly's eyes, she knew that she was no longer afraid. Whatever life threw at them, Miley was sure that she wanted to experience it all with Lilly by her side.

Lilly had the same fiery look to her eyes. Staring into Miley's eyes, she was amazed that she didn't come right there with the passion she saw directed at her. Looking at her still, she searched for any sign of resistance from the brunette and, finding none, she smashed her lips against her. They both moaned loudly at the contact. Lilly pulled Miley to sit up, and once she did, Lilly ripped her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. Not missing a beat, Miley took off Lilly's shirt, only breaking the contact of their lips to rip it over Lilly's head. Looking in each other's eyes, they both went for the clasps of their bras now, unclasping and removing them at the same time. Before Lilly could glance down at Miley, Miley grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled them together in a fierce kiss. Chests pressed together for the first time, Lilly was amazed at the sensations she was feeling. She moaned and ripped her mouth from Miley's, only to replace it on her neck sucking lightly at her pulse point.

"Mmm Lilly." Miley moaned and blindly reached for Lilly's breasts. Miley was amazed at how soft, yet firm they were. Lilly threw her head back and growled lowly, and that one little response sent a jolt of electricity straight to Miley's center. Lilly stared at Miley's breasts now, and lightly brushed her nipples with her fingertips.

"Miley" she whispered before pushing her back on the bed and kissing her. Kissing her way down from her neck, she stopped to lightly lick her collar bone before clamping her mouth over Miley's right breast.

"Lilly ah!" Miley screamed and Lilly's hand found its way to her other breast to fondle it. After a minute or two, Lilly switched sides, repeating her actions.

"Lilly, you're making me so wet." Lilly looked up at Miley who had her head thrown back on the pillows. Her eyes were closed and her accent was thicker, raw with passion and Lilly felt her center throb without even being touched. Miley opened her eyes and saw Lilly looking at her with a dazed look and Miley seized the opportunity and flipped them over so she was on top of Lilly. Looking at her exposed chest for the first time, Miley gasped; they were just as beautiful as they felt. Sucking on her ear now, Lilly sucked in a breath of air as Miley whispered seductively to her.

"Shit Lilly, you're gorgeous." Lilly moaned and Miley kissed her before moving to her chest. She sat up on Lilly's hips and watched her as she played with her breasts. Lilly looked like she was on fire and with one look in Miley's eyes, Lilly ground her hips into her making them both hiss.

"Miley" Lilly moaned but was silenced as Miley's lips clamped onto her chest.

"Lilly mmm." Miley squeaked out and Lilly sat up. Miley's legs were on either side of her hips and kissing her, her hands wandered to the button of Miley's tight jeans.

"Mmm Miley I think you promised you'd show me how to get into these, or should I say how to get you out of them?" Lilly's voice was low and dripping with desire as she smirked and saw Miley's eyes bulge at her statement.

"I think that could be arranged." Miley said as she lifted Lilly off of her and kneeled on the bed in front of her. "Unzip me." Miley said with the slight hint of a demanding tone. She was playing along and Lilly loved it. Staring into her eyes, Lilly traced Miley's stomach and lightly fingered the open button before ever so slowly sliding the zipper down. Now that the pants were open, Lilly saw that there was just enough room to do what she did next. Not tearing her eyes from Miley, she quickly shoved her right hand down the front of Miley's open jeans and grabbed her womanhood. Not expecting this, Miley's eyes clouded over and she fell forward but Lilly's left hand stopped her. Miley rested her head on Lilly's shoulder.

"Fuck Lilly, ugh." She moaned deep, her accent more pronounced than Lilly ever heard before. Lilly was dripping in anticipation, yet she loved the subtle shift in power. The heat radiating through her hand was enough to make her own heat go into overdrive. She had to get Miley out of these pants now. Slipping her left hand down the back of Miley's pants, she grabbed the offensive material and forcefully dragged them down her hips, taking her underwear off in the process. When Lilly realized that she was now grabbing Miley's bare ass, she ran her fingers over her, lightly tickling the soft flesh before playfully grabbing her. Miley bucked her hips and the action caused the hand that was in the front to rub against her clit for the first time. Miley bit Lilly's shoulder and let out a huff of air.

"Lil, please." She wined and Lilly pushed Miley off her shoulder and told her to stand up. Doing so slowly, she got up and before Lilly could, Miley ripped her pants and underwear off inside out and threw them to the other side of the room. She was completely exposed for the first time. Lilly couldn't help but stare at the beauty that was Miley standing in front of her.

"You're so beautiful Miley." Lilly said as she went to pull Miley back down to the bed, but Miley pulled Lilly up off of it instead; her hands shot to the snaps of the fitted, tight black rocker pants that Lola had worn that evening. Miley ripped them open and pulled them down her legs so fast; Lilly thought they'd be ripped for sure. Miley looked down at Lilly's underwear and laughed at what she wore. Lilly had Hannah Montana underwear on, and under Miley's face as Hannah, the words _'You Rock'_ could be seen in bright blue print. She looked at Lilly who had a smirk on her face. Not hesitating, Miley ripped them from her body and Lilly gasped.

"You ripped them Miley!" Lilly whined and Miley stared at her in disbelief. Huskily, she said "I'm Hannah Montana Lilly I'll get you more." And with that she picked Lilly up, tossed her on the bed and jumped on top of her. Lilly grabbed Miley's lower lip in between her own and sucked on it while Miley's hand went to Lilly's center. Lilly gasped as Miley lightly traced around her ever softly as if she was afraid to hurt her.

"M-Miley that feels..." but before she could finish, Miley's thumb found her clit and Lilly bucked her hips into her hand and moaned. Miley's finger found her opening and she was shocked at how soft and wet Lilly was.

"Jeez Lilly you're so wet." With that, Lilly opened her eyes, and flipped their positions. Her hand immediately went to Miley and found that the brunette was dripping.

"Seems like I'm not the only one." Lilly then surprised Miley by shoving her middle finger into her to the hilt.

"UH! GO-D!" Miley screamed and Lilly silently hoped that it wasn't loud enough to wake Mr. Stewart. "Lilllyyy, don't ss-stop!" Miley dragged out and Lilly complied. Lilly slowly moved her finger in and out, twisting it in circles. Miley's head was thrown back and she was panting heavily. Miley started to feel pressure build inside her, and when one of Lilly's fingers found her clit, she cried out again. "Lilly, lay on your side with me, ugh." Miley breathlessly said and pulled Lilly as close to her as she could. Looking into her eyes, Miley spread Lilly's legs a little and shoved her finger into her as well.

"Mmm! Fuck, Miley" Lilly moaned and ground her hips into Miley's hand. Lilly kissed Miley and they continued their assault on each other. Lilly felt the pressure as well and let go of Miley's mouth.

"M-Miley, I, I t-think I'm cl-close" she stuttered, her brain fogged with the sensations she was feeling. Miley looked into Lilly's eyes and stopped her ministrations on the blonde. "Miley, wha-?" but before she could finish, Miley pulled Lilly's hand out of herself, grabbed her hips, opened her own legs and slammed their lower halves together in direct contact for the first time.

"FUCK!" Miley screamed and Lilly's head rolled back as she let out a loud wail of a moan. She ground her hips into Miley again, and together they found the perfect rhythm. Grinding and swirling together, Miley couldn't take it anymore; she lost all control and came hard. "LILLY! I'M COMING! AH!" Lilly swallowed the rest of Miley's moans and continued to grind into the brunette, her release close. Seeing Miley lose control like that, and knowing she was the reason for her current state of bliss, her orgasm hit her hard. "SHIT!! I'm C-COM-MING! FUCK! MILEY! Lilly screamed and threw her head back. Miley watched her in awe as their hips stilled and they came down from their first ever experience of physical pleasure. Breathing heavily, Miley kissed Lilly with so much passion that they had to pull apart for air. Holding each other, Lilly brushed the sweaty hair from Miley's face.

"Lilly, god that was amazing, I love you so much" Miley said stroking Lilly's cheek.

"I love you so much Miley; the things you make me feel, god. You're perfect." Lilly said. Kissing slowly and passionately for a few more minutes, the girls fell asleep in each other's arms in the early morning light, completely spent.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Robbie Ray could be seen with a pillow to his ear. Tomorrow he would defiantly be investing in some noise blocking earplugs.

_**Well, there you have it, this was my first written sex scene. Hope it's too your liking. I'm trying to keep this funny, yet serious at the same time. I'm thinking of making Lilly's mom a surprise guest for brunch in the next chapter, what do you think? Thank you all for the reviews =) TheBoredOne85!!!**_


	5. Chapter Five: The Morning After

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Five: The Morning After

As Lilly started to stir, she slowly became aware of two things. First, she and Miley were cuddled together, completely intertwined in a loving embrace, and second, she couldn't remember the last time she had slept so soundly and felt so relaxed. Opening her eyes now, she squinted as she adjusted to what looked to be the light of the early afternoon as she gazed upon Miley. The brunette who had captured her heart looked so peaceful and innocent in her arms, as she possessively held Lilly around her waist. Lilly's leg was in between Miley's, and her hands rested on her lower back, dangerously close to her naked bottom. Realizing this and remembering back to a few hours ago, Lilly blushed and sighed in pure contentment. They were so close together that Lilly could feel Miley's slow, steady breaths on her face as their noses almost touched. _'I could get used to waking up like this' _she thought. Smiling now, she placed a soft kiss on Miley's lips and shifted slightly so she could glance at the clock behind the secret rock star's head. _'Wow its 12:30."_ Answering the call of her bladder, she reluctantly untangled herself from Miley, careful not to wake her and went to the bathroom. As soon as she got back in bed, Miley blindly reached for her and pulled her back into an embrace, where Lilly was now spooning her. Lilly kissed her shoulder and Miley started to wake up.

"Lilly." She said, her voice thick with sleep as she turned over. "Hi." She said shyly. Lilly loved that, even after everything they had shared, she could still be bashful.

"Good morning lover." Lilly said looking into Miley's eyes and she smiled lovingly when her eyes widened, then darkened with lust as she remembered back to last night.

"Mmm Lil, I was afraid it was all a dream. Say it again."

"Lover" she repeated and with that, Miley deeply kissed her, not caring about morning breath.

"What time is it?" Asked Miley.

"12:30 ish, we kind of slept in, huh." Lilly said.

"Mmm well we were up pretty late." Miley said, looking Lilly straight in the eyes as the blonde smiled. "I don't think I've ever felt so relaxed Lilly, last night…"

"Was amazing." Lilly finished

"It was beyond amazing; experiencing it with you, god-"Lilly cut her off with a chaste kiss.

"It was perfect. You're perfect; I can't imagine… I know for a fact that, whatever life throws at us, I want you, I want to experience it all with you by my side, forever."

"Forever." Miley echoed. "I like the sound of that sweetie."

'_She called me sweetie, god I love this girl.' _ Lilly thought. A sudden thought crossed her mind and it scared her. Miley noticed that she was quiet, as if lost in thought and she stroked Lilly's arm softly. Miley was quickly growing accustom to even the slightest, smallest touches she could give the blonde, or that the blonde gave her.

"Did that nickname freak you out Lil?" Miley asked, as the silence lingered momentarily.

"Of course not, I love it." She paused. "It's just that… Miley, you don't think we're moving too fast, do you?" Miley didn't hesitate to answer.

"Nope, I don't. Lilly, we've known each other for years; we know everything there is to possibly know about each other. Last night, was the best night of my life. And I say that with absolute truth. Last night, I got to show you both physically and emotionally how much I love you. And now I know even more about you, like how you taste, the cute little faces you make when I touch you, I even love your strawberry shaped birthmark" saying this, she traced said mark with her fingers and Lilly shuddered. "On your butt. I now find myself wanting to kiss it constantly. I love you Lilly, and we've had eight, long years of being best friends to know all the small, minor details that most couples, or friends for that matter don't know about each other so, no I don't think we're moving too fast." Miley said, and then realized that her blonde lover might. "Do you think it's too fast? I mean, um, do you regret..." Miley was rambling a little now, worried that Lilly was having second thoughts. Lilly noticed this, grabbed her face and kissed her.

"God Miley no, I don't regret anything; I just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page, that you didn't have any regrets. And I don't care what anybody says either. You're my girl." Miley smiled brightly. Lilly realized that, in all their heat and passion, they forgot certain formalities. "Miley um, are we together? I think we skipped that whole _'girlfriend'_ thing, we were too wrapped up and hot for each other." Miley laughed.

"We really were weren't we? I want us to be together, don't you?" Asked Miley.

"Yes of course I do." Lilly said."

"Then it's settled; you're my girlfriend." Miley said happily and pulled Lilly into a hug. Breathing deeply, she smiled as the scent of Lilly's hair mixed with the remains of her perfume from the day before filled her nose. Since the day she met Lilly, she found the girls scent intoxicating.

"And you're my little wildcat!" Squealed Lilly.

"Wildcat Lilly? Why wildcat?" Miley asked puzzled.

"Because…. Miley like a puma!" With that, Miley rolled her eyes, rolled on top of Lilly and pinned her to the bed.

"Eep!"

"Miley Like a puma huh? I'll show you puma!" And just as she was about to kiss her, Robbie Ray knocked on the door.

"Girls, since its afternoon, brunch is in twenty minutes, get decent and come downstairs, I've got a surprise for you." He said.

"Ugh I guess we'd better get up huh?" Miley said, getting up and helping Lilly up in the process. Looking around the room for the first time, they truly saw how consumed in passion they had been; their clothes were thrown in every direction and the fitted bed sheet was coming off at the corner.

"Did you really have to rip my underwear Miles?" Lilly was holding the garment in question, looking at them with pity. "They were so cute!"

"No, they were creepy! When did you get them anyway?" Asked Miley, now handing her a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt. Walking in the bathroom, she didn't bother to close the door since her bedroom door was locked so she could hear Lilly.

"I got them last week, I think. Going to the bathroom sink, Lilly got their toothbrushes and put toothpaste on them. She handed Miley hers and they brushed their teeth in silence. Mouths rinsed, Lilly turned to Miley. "I thought you'd like 'em." She said.

"It's not that I don't babe, it was just a tiny bit weird, since I've never seen anyone wearing the Hannah underwear before. Seeing my face on a pair of panties..." said Miley. Lilly was now smirking.

"Well, what if I told you that after yesterday, I wanted your face as close to me as possible. After all, Hannah is my celebrity crush, and I know Lola sure has a thing for her." Lilly had Miley's hand, and when she was about to pin her to the vanity, Miley saw this and flipped their positions so Lilly was the one pressed against it.

"Is that so?" said Miley

"Mhm" Lilly had her hands around Miley's waist.

"Well Lilly you know what? The next time you want my face, or Hannah's face on you, all you have to do is ask love." She said and Lilly's eyes bulged so much that Miley thought they'd pop out of her sockets. "And, pass that message along to Lola, the same goes for her." Miley now crashed her lips against Lilly for a kiss that left them wanting more. Pulling away, they made their way downstairs hand In hand. Lilly was in front of Miley on the stairs, and when she got to the bottom, she saw Mr. Stewart putting the final touches on something that smelled amazing. She then noticed that her mother was sitting at the counter, having coffee. Stopping suddenly, Miley crashed into her back.

"Mom?" Lilly said with a hint of a questioning tone. She didn't expect to see her there.

"Mom?" Questioned Miley who hadn't seen who was there yet. "Lilly wha- Mrs. Truscott?" She said, also sounding like a question rather than a statement.

"Good morning girls, or should I say good afternoon seeing as it's after 1." Said Heather.

"Hi, um good morning." Lilly and Miley spoke at the same time, shared a look and laughed at their timing. Making their way over, Miley noticed her dad was smirking as he flipped the last pancake onto a serving platter alongside some eggs and French toast.

"Surprise." He said, still smirking. _'This isn't going to be awkward, nope, not at all.'_

_**It's a little shorter than the other chapters, but I just couldn't write anymore tonight and I wanted to get this out to you. Hope you like it; next chapter will be sort of the same time frame with Robbie and Heather Truscott talking before the girls come downstairs. And then of course, talking with them (lol) – Thank you for all the reviews, they are inspiring me to continue. ~TheBoredOne85~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Brunch

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Six: Brunch

Robbie Ray sighed as he looked at the clock. It was 11 am, later than he'd slept in awhile; how long exactly, he couldn't remember. He hadn't been able to fall asleep until after dawn, as much as he wanted to. He was thankful that Jackson had been in Tennessee because he was sure he would have knocked on Miley's door telling them to keep it down. As much as he himself wanted to, he let the girls be. Today however, was time for a little harmless payback. He had called Lilly's mom, Heather and invited her to brunch. She happily accepted and was due over in a little while. Showering quickly, Robbie Ray made his way to the kitchen. Searching the fridge, he was happy that he went food shopping yesterday afternoon. Grabbing everything he thought of, he spread everything out on the counter before making a pot of coffee. Grabbing mixing bowls now, he whipped up some pancake batter, and scrambled enough eggs in another for both French toast and scrambled eggs. The coffee was ready, and as he was pouring two mugs of it, Heather Truscott knocked lightly on the door and let herself in.

"Mornin' Heather." He said.

"Hi Robbie" she said as she took her shoes off and walked to the kitchen. "Where are the girls?"

"They're still asleep. They had… well they had a late night." He said, not quite sure how to put it. He was almost certain that Lilly's mother would be ok and just as thrilled that the girls were together as he was. Last night he was debating on whether or not to tell Heather of their relationship, or if that should be left up to the girls. He decided that he would, telling himself that it was a parental duty. He knew that they probably wouldn't be angry, but he just wanted to see them squirm a little. He handed Heather her coffee as she sat down at the counter.

"Late night huh? What time did you get home from the concert?" She asked.

"Show ended at 11, Miley went on at 9, and we got home about 12."

"12, that's the same as usual right, when Hannah doesn't have a post-show interview?" She questioned and Robbie nodded his head. "So, did they go out after it? Or were they just extra tired last night?" She questioned.

"No they didn't go out, and I must say that Miley gave one hell of a show, and I'm sure it was all for Lola last night." Robbie said as he started to batter some bread.

"For Lola, you mean... Have they gotten together?" she asked with a glint in her eye. Robbie was relieved.

"Yes. You knew?" He questioned.

"Well, not exactly. I suspected. A few times when they had a sleepover at our house, they fell asleep with Lilly's TV on, and when I went in to shut it, I noticed that they were cuddling. I watched them for a moment one night, and when Miley turned over, she grabbed Lilly and moved her so that they were still touching, and Lilly must have noticed, because she moved so that Miley was spooning her and they just seemed so peacefully content. Another time, when Lilly was alone, I heard her moaning in her sleep. I thought she was having a nightmare so I went to check on her. I opened her door slightly and peeked in. She was thrashing around and mumbling incoherently, her expression… I'm pretty sure she was having a sex dream. She jumped up panting and she called out for Miley who wasn't there. She didn't see me, thank god, but she rolled over and went back to sleep. I think she woke before it, before the dream got good. I realized then that Lilly probably had a thing for Miley, but I didn't know if she knew it yet so I never said anything. I also didn't want her to know that I witnessed her dream." Heather sipped her coffee and looked at Robbie. He seemed relieved.

"You know, I don't think Miley ever sleeps well if Lilly's not there with her, she tosses and turns when they're not together. I mean, I knew that they were always close, they hugged and held hands; I thought it was normal, a girl thing." Grabbing his electric skillet now, Robbie Ray filled Heather in on the events of last night as he cooked the French toast and started on the pancakes. He told her everything, from the limo ride to and from the show, the porch incident and the talk.

"So, I guess it's safe to say that they slept together last night?" Heather asked as more of a statement than a question."

"Yeah. I gave them my blessing, I couldn't tell them not to. Telling a teenager not to do something will usually end up with them doing it anyway, and sneakily. I hope you're not angry that I let it happen in my house; If Miley was dating a boy I'd never let them…well Lilly is the only one I fully trust and would let touch my little girl. Hell, Lilly is a daughter to me, she always has been. Last night, I have to say that it hit me like a freight train; they really do love each other. If they're having sex with anyone, then I'm glad that it's with each other." He said as he flipped the eggs out of the skillet onto a serving platter.

"I'm not angry with you, and you know I love Miley just as much as if she were my own." Robbie smiled. "They're growing up; it's a part of life that we have to accept as much as we might not want to. At least… Hell they can't get pregnant!" Laughed Heather.

"That's exactly what I said to them and boy, you should have seen their faces, it was priceless. Last night when Miley was on stage, Lilly was watching her so intently; my head was racing and I asked myself if I'd treat their relationship differently than if Miley was dating a boy, and let me tell you, I told myself yes. I shocked myself by thinking that, but I can honestly say that it's true. With your permission, I'd like to not put any restrictions on the girls regarding their relationship. I feel that if we do then they might think that we don't accept it." Said Robbie.

"Yeah, I have no problem with that. We've raised them to be comfortable with who they are." Heather smiled to herself and seemed to be thinking. She then chuckled.

"What's up?" Asked Robbie Ray.

"Nothing, I just can't believe our girls are having sex." She said.

"Oh, well you better believe it; I have the emotional scars to prove it." Heather laughed imaging what it must have been like for him last night.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, let's just say that they're screamers, and they have a mouth to go with it." He said, looking pale now. Heather raised her eyebrows. "No parent wants to know that, I'm buying earplugs today, and you should as well, hell I'm buying you earplugs!"

Heather laughed. "Oh god." She said. With that, Robbie went upstairs to give the girls the 20 minute warning for brunch. Back in the kitchen now, He added some chocolate chips to the remaining pancake batter. The girls liked chocolate on everything.

"So Robbie Ray, if I know you at all, then I'm gonna say that you want to embarrass our girls a little bit, and seeing as they don't yet know that I'm here…" she said as Robbie Ray smirked.

"Well, after what I had to see and hear last night, a little harmless payback isn't a bad thing." He said.

"No, it's not. I just can't wait to see the look on their faces." She said. Seeing the girls squirm would be worth it. "So, how's Jackson doing in Tennessee?" She asked.

"He likes it. He's learning how to work his Mamaw's farm. I wanted him to go to college but, god help him that boy isn't a student. I just want him to find something that he loves. He seems to like it so far, and I think he's gonna stick with it. Lord knows, I'm gonna have to leave that boy a lot of money." He said, laughing lightly.

"School isn't for everyone; I want Lilly to go to college but, hell, I swear she only does well in school because she has Miley there; she's never liked it otherwise." She said, thinking about her daughter's future.

"Yeah, I wonder about Miley. I know for a fact that she's a little burnt out from school, with everything that she has going on."

"Well, she has a career Robbie, she's had one for almost five years now. Juggling that with school has to be hard for anyone, let alone an international pop star, who's also just a teenager. Miley's had a lot of pressure and criticism and she's dealt with it flawlessly. I mean, the press can be ruthless. I've seen her perform; she's amazing. You can tell when you look at her on stage that she's doing exactly what she wants to." Said Heather.

"I know, it's just… I want her to have a normal life, and college is part of that. But as far as finding yourself and knowing what you want to do for the rest of your life, Miley's got that already; if she chooses not to go to college, or even to postpone it for a year or two then I'm afraid she'll resent it. The money isn't the issue, I mean, between you and me; she has enough to never have to work again. I just… want her to have other options, outside of the Hannah world." He said.

"I understand. But I don't think Miley would ever resent you, or the choice to go or not go to school. If the money isn't an issue, she can go anytime. As far as options, I'm pretty sure, without a doubt that she, be it as Hannah or Miley will have plenty of them, regardless of a degree." Sighing, Robbie Ray knew she was right.

"You know, the money isn't an issue for Lilly either Heather; Lola's gotten paid for appearances alongside Hannah for about three years now. I've opened her an account… she doesn't know about it, and neither does Miley. I was saving it as a gift for their eighteenth birthdays. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Lilly and Lola, they've got options too. If she ever wants to step out in the industry in any form, be it music, movies, theatre and so on, doors will open instantly. In order to open the account for her, I had to say that I was her manager, like I'm Hannah's manager. And if Lilly ever wants me to be her manager for real, then I'll gladly accept." Shock was written all over Heather's face. Robbie didn't know if that was a good thing or not. "Are you ok Heather? Have I made a horrible mistake?" He asked worriedly.

"N-no, of course not I'm just speechless; you really did that for my Lilly? Gosh I don't know what to say…" She trailed off.

"I love Lilly like she was my own. I wanted to make sure she was taken care of. I even put a little more in the accounts each year for Christmas."

"They really don't know they get paid for appearances?" Heather questioned.

"Well, no. You see, booking goes through her manager, which I am. When I hear of an event, I ask them if they want to do it or not, I just left out the fact that they get paid." Robbie said with a smile.

"So, just out of curiosity, how much did they get for that teen club opening last month?" She asked.

"The Luna Club? I believe they each got $35,000 to attend." Robbie was now getting some juice from the refrigerator. He looked at heather who looked like she was going to pass out.

"That's… wow." She was struck speechless.

"Yep." Was all he said. hearing footsteps now, they waited for the girls to appear.

*~*

Lilly was in front of Miley on the stairs, and when she got to the bottom, she saw Mr. Stewart putting the final touches on something that smelled amazing. She then noticed that her mother was sitting at the counter, having coffee. Stopping suddenly, Miley crashed into her back.

"Mom?" Lilly said with a hint of a questioning tone. She didn't expect to see her there.

"Mom?" Questioned Miley who hadn't seen who was there yet. "Lilly wha- Mrs. Truscott?" She said, also sounding like a question rather than a statement.

"Good morning girls, or should I say good afternoon seeing as it's after 1." Said Heather.

"Hi, um good morning." Lilly and Miley spoke at the same time, shared a look and laughed at their timing. Making their way over, Miley noticed her dad was smirking as he flipped the last pancake onto a serving platter alongside some eggs and French toast.

"Surprise." He said, still smirking. _'This isn't going to be awkward, nope, not at all.'_

Miley and Lilly had equal looks of shock on their faces. Heather was trying not to laugh at their obvious discomfort. She then noticed that, despite the tension they must have felt at that moment, they also looked extremely relaxed. _'Hm I wonder why.'_ She thought sarcastically.

"Girls, why don't you go on and set the table." Robbie Ray said as he grabbed the platter with all the breakfast foods and put it on the table. Remembering now, he took the breakfast sausages out of the microwave. With that, he cheated today. He shared a look with Heather, both of them noticing how well the girls worked together, even if it's doing something as simple as setting a table. Heather decided to have a little fun.

"So How was the concert?" She asked. She figured she'd start simple.

"It was awesome mom; Miley kicked some serious ass last night, she was on fire." Lilly said, smiling. Heather noticed the look Miley gave her out of the corner of her eye. She was looking at her lovingly.

"She's exaggerating Mrs. Truscott, but it was a good show. We both had a lot of energy last night; I guess that helped me on stage." Miley said. She thought it was subtle enough for Lilly to get the hint, and for the rest to go over the adults head.

"Is that so? Is that why you both slept until almost 1:00 today?" Heather asked with a smirk that wasn't lost on Miley. Lilly, however, spit out her apple juice as Miley had a quizzical look on her face. "Lilly, are you ok? You're a little red." Heather asked.

"Yes, um I'm fine." Lilly said as Miley rubbed her back as she wiped up her spewed juice. Robbie Ray sat now, with a fresh cup of coffee and started to eat along with Heather. The girls were choosing to ignore the question. Eating in silence however, was not an option.

"Well you girls certainly look relaxed today; I'm guessing you slept well?" Robbie Ray asked, his eyes darting from the girls to Heather. Miley and Lilly were equally red and looked like they wanted to crawl into a nonexistent hole." _'Gotcha'_ he thought.

"Oh yeah, we slept well." Lilly said, touching Miley's knee under the table to reassure her.

"Yeah, you girls are glowing." Heather said, and then continued "Actually, Robbie, you look tired, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok; I just didn't sleep too well last night." He said, trying not to laugh.

"Really daddy? Why?" Miley asked in between bites of her food."

"Because y'all can scream something fierce." That one, simple statement got three very different reactions. Heather busted out laughing while Miley almost choked on her food and Lilly dropped her fork and looked between their two parents. "Honestly girls, I wanted to jump out my window into a pile of cow dung. I'm buying earplugs today, there are just some things a father doesn't want to hear, and his girls' sex noises are one of em'" Lilly looked at Miley now, who had an equal look of shock on her face.

"Um…" Miley started but was at a loss for words. She looked at Lilly for help.

"Um… Mom, Miley and I have some fabulous news; we're in love." Lilly said as calmly as possible. Heather Looked at the two of them and smiled.

"I know, hun, I've worked that out already. So, which one is the screamer?" Heather asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, they both are; thank god Jackson's not here cause he'd sure have tormented you girls." Robbie Ray said.

"I want to crawl into a hole now." Miley said. "Were we really that loud Lilly?" She asked her girlfriend.

"I don't know, I mean I was sort of out of it… well, you know, you were there." She said.

"Oh I was there all right." Miley said, kissing Lilly lightly.

"Try and keep the noise a little lower next time, when you're not all alone at least. Y'all can't blow the roof off the place every time, ya hear? Same goes for when you're at Heather's house." Robbie Ray said.

"Yes, I agree; why were you so loud anyway?" Heather asked the girls, hoping to prolong the discomfort a little longer. It was fun to see them squirm a little.

"Um, I don't know? Miley said Looking at Lilly. "I guess-"

"We never felt, or experienced anything like that before, so I guess that's why." Lilly finished. "Mom, you're ok with this, with us right?" She asked her mother.

"Of course I am Lil, I love you both so much and you're happiness means the world to me. Actually, I have a confession to make. I've known for awhile that you liked Miley.

"H-how?" Lilly asked.

"I shut your TV off a few times when you slept at our house, and I watched the two of you sleep once or twice. You were always cuddled together, so close. I thought it was adorable." Heather said. "I knew that you cared for Miley Lil, but I didn't know if you admitted it to yourself yet so I never said anything." Heather said.

"Wow really?" Miley said and Heather nodded.

"So have you decided if you're going to tell anyone?" Robbie Ray asked. The girls hadn't spoken about that yet. They knew that Oliver wouldn't have a problem with them, the rest of the school however…

"Well, Oliver won't have a problem, he'll be happy for us, but um, if you want to Miley, then we can keep it a secret." Lilly said, taking her hand under the table.

"I love you Lilly, I don't want to hide it. I'm not ashamed, and I know we'll get some shit from people but, we already do." Miley said.

"I don't want to hide it either. I don't care what they say." Lilly agreed.

"What are you going to do about Hannah and Lola?" Heather questioned. Robbie was concerned that it would hurt their careers. Whatever they chose, he's support them no matter what.

"We actually haven't discussed that yet." Miley said.

"Yeah, um I think we should keep it a secret a little while in the Hannah world." Lilly said and with that, Robbie laughed.

"Yeah, well last night, it was almost anything but secret. You two can't keep your hands off each other, I suggest you try to if you intend on it staying secret. One little look or move, and well, you know the press; they'll blow it up even if it's nothing. Whatever you decide, we both love and support you." Robbie said as Heather got up and put her dish in the sink, motioning for the girls to do the same. They got up and helped clear the table.

"Thank you both, for everything." The girls said and hugged each of them.

"You're our girls; we love you and are proud of you. You're so grown up. You're becoming incredible women." Heather said lingering in the embrace. "Where are you girls sleeping tonight?" She asked.

"Well, my signing is from six to nine, and then…" Miley started.

"We have homework to finish and are books are here so we can either go to my house and get our books tomorrow or come back here, I don't care Miles." Lilly said.

"We'll stay here tonight since we'll be dressed as Hannah and Lola." Miley confirmed.

"Ok girls, well I'll see you tomorrow at some point, have fun later. Robbie Ray, thank you for brunch, it was delicious.

"Anytime Heather, it was nice seeing you. We need to do this more often." Robbie Ray said as they hugged goodbye.

"Well, you two have to be ready to go by five thirty. Do you know what you're doing in the meantime?" He asked.

"No but um, we're going to take a shower now." Lilly said looking at Miley, desire written all over her face."

"Yeah dad, um...-" But before she could finish, she was dragged up the stairs by a horny Lilly.

Looking at the stairs they just disappeared up, Robbie ray laughed lightly to himself. _'Teenagers.'_

_**Well, I hope you like it, I'm not sure if I like this chapter all that much. Thank you for the reviews, you guys are AwEsomE!!!! ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	7. Chapter 7: Shower, Survey & Surprises

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Seven: Shower, Survey & Surprises

"Mmm Lilly" Miley moaned in between kisses as they hurriedly made their way to Miley's bathroom. "Did you see the look on my dad's face? I swear ugh, we're gonna give him a heart attack." Closing the bathroom door with her foot, Lilly tore Miley's shirt over her head.

"No, I was too busy staring at you, lover." Miley felt desire course through her so fast that her knees weakened; that one, simple word was quickly becoming her favorite, and the way it rolled lustfully off Lilly's tongue was absolute perfection. Lilly pinned Miley to the back of the bathroom door and as she did, Miley pulled off her shorts as she hungrily kissed her. The blonde skater girl moaned into Miley's mouth as she grabbed her bare ass.

"Ugh Miley." Lilly ground her hips into the brunette and Miley threw her head back. Lilly pulled back slightly and pulled her own shirt off, followed by Miley's pajama shorts. Kissing her slowly and with much passion, Miley ran her hands up and down Lilly's back until she tangled them in Lilly's long blonde hair. Lilly's eyes were closed, enjoying the simple, loving sensations.

"Let's get in the shower, my _lover._" Miley's voice was low and husky, making Lilly suck in a breath of air as she repeated the word with meaning; Lilly was her lover, partner and best friend. It didn't surprise or shock Miley in the least how easy it was going from truly being the best of friends, to lovers. The truth was, the lines blurred long ago. Miley truly considered Lilly her partner and equal in everything, and she had since the day that Lilly found out the one secret that Miley kept tightly guarded; that she, Miley was the one and only Hannah Montana. Since that day, neither girl kept anything from the other, with the exception of their growing feelings toward each other. Until last night, they each tried to come to terms with it by themselves for fear of wrecking the friendship they both cherished. With everything finally out in the open, the transition was truly effortless. It was if they were both now completely complete. Lilly turned on the water and waited to find the perfect temperature. She noticed that Miley looked to be deep in thought.

"Miley, are you ok?" She asked concerned. Miley smiled.

"I was just thinking… everything with us feels so natural. I feel-"

"Whole?" Lilly finished and Miley nodded. "I feel it too; it's like, there was always something missing but now, there's not." Miley kissed Lilly now, slowly. Miley pushed Lilly back into her wide open shower and, testing the water with her hand first, she then guided them both under the stream of water. Water cascading down upon them, neither girl moved, they just took in each other and the emotions they felt for a few moments.

"Miles, I feel complete; you complete me." Miley raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"That's from Jerry Maguire Lilly" Lilly shook her head laughing lightly.

"Yes, I know, but I get it now. I understand it; something I never thought was possible."

"So do I. I feel like a hole has been filled in my soul. I didn't even realize that there was one, that's been there all along. Now, with you, I truly feel… perfect. Now nothing's missing. I'm complete, I'm…" Lilly was staring into Mileys eyes and she brushed her wet hair out of her face. Moving closer together now, they hugged. "I love you Lilly, god I'll never get tired of saying that." Miley couldn't tell, but she was pretty sure Lilly had tears in her eyes, she herself was crying.

"I'll never get tired of hearing it, or saying it to you Miley. God when did we become such emotional… girls?" Lilly asked and Miley chuckled.

"We are girls Lil, I guess you and I are just good at sharing our feelings, and that's not a bad thing."

"No, it's not. Now, shut up and kiss me." Lilly demanded and Miley was all too quick to comply. She slammed their lips and bodies together as they crashed back into the shower wall. Lilly broke apart and grabbed the shower gel. She squeezed some on the shower puff, lathered it up and started to sensually wash Miley. Miley was braced against the wall, gripping it for fear of falling. Once she was satisfied that Miley was covered enough in soap, Lilly rinsed the puff and hung it on the faucet. Her hands then went to her, lightly rubbing the soap into her skin. Miley grabbed the puff and washed Lilly, repeating the actions. Facing each other now, their hands roamed all over. They were both amazed that the soap acted like a slippery aid, intensifying the sensations they were feeling. Grabbing and kneading each other's breasts now, both girls moaned and bucked into the other.

"Jeez Lilly, this feels amazing." Miley moaned and Lilly kissed her, pulling her under the spray to rinse off. Kissing still, they grabbed shampoo and washed each other's hair at the same time. Eyes both closed, Miley opened hers and stole a glance at Lilly. Her mouth was open slightly, and she was breathing through it much like Miley was. Looking down at Lilly's body now, Miley felt the urge to do something she'd never thought of before. Pushing Lilly so her back was now against the wall, she kissed from her ear to her jaw, to her lips and further down. Lilly's eyes opened and she watched her lover. Going lower still, Miley sucked on Lilly's breasts before kissing her stomach and licking her belly button. Miley looked up at Lilly's eyes now as she kneeled on the shower floor.

"M-Miley what are-"

"Do you trust me Lilly?" Miley asked.

"With My life." She responded.

"Close your eyes, sweetheart." Miley said. Lilly was hesitant at first, but closed them. She knew that Miley would never hurt her.

"Are you gonna, Miley you don't have t- HOLY SHIT!" Lilly's eyes shot open at the new, incredible sensation she felt. Looking down at Miley, she saw her stare back for a moment before she continued her assault on the blonde. Miley's mouth was on her, licking and sucking.

"Mmm Lilly you taste incredible." Miley said, low and raspy. Lilly's eyes closed and her head went back as her hands tangled in Miley's shampoo covered hair, continuing to rub the soap into her scalp. Miley traced circles around Lilly's clit with her tongue and the blonde bucked her hips into her face.

"Ugh… god Miley." Lilly moaned and Miley shoved two fingers into her, never ceasing her tongue assault.

"I-Im close Mi- mmm shit!" Lilly was moaning and thrashing against the brunette as her body was nearing its release. Sensing she was about to come, Miley sucked hard on her clit and curled her fingers inside Lilly, hitting her g-spot sending her over the edge.

"Ohmigod! Miley I'm … AHH MMMM…. IM CC-coming. Mmph." With one final kiss and stroke of her tongue, Miley got up, holding Lilly up so she wouldn't fall. She kissed the blonde and moaned. Lilly could taste herself on Miley. Getting enough strength, she shoved her leg in between Mileys and Miley's hips instinctively ground against it.

"Lil, ugh." Miley moaned and Lilly ground her knee into Miley's center hard, making the brunette shudder.

"That's it honey, come on, I want you to come." Lilly said. Miley looked in her eyes and staring at them now, she ground her center onto Lilly's offered leg. Kissing her hungrily, Lilly's hands went to Miley's behind, grabbing it and spurring her on. Miley's hips were moving at a fast pace, the combination of the water, shampoo, and her Lilly was too much for her to take.

"Fuck Lilly." Miley moaned and she buried her head into Lilly's shoulder. Lilly squeezed her ass again, causing Miley to buck hard against her one last time meeting her release.

"Ugh, MMM, UMPH, G-LILLY SHIT!" She mumbled and screamed silently as she came. Her hips stilled as she leaned against the blonde for support, breathing heavily as Lilly's hands were making slow, circular strokes down her back. Miley raised her head now and Kissed Lilly.

"That was so good Lilly, mmm." Lilly guided them under the shower spray now, rinsing each other's hair and cleaning off the remains of their act of passion. Shutting the water now, they got out and dried off, noting the time. They had an hour before they had to leave. Picking out clothes quickly, they dressed and sloppily dried their hair. It didn't matter if it was perfect because it would be under the Hannah and Lola wigs. Hair dried and dressed, they laid down completely spent for 20 minutes, holding each other until they had to leave. Wigs in place now, they got in the car on the way to the limo switch for Hannah's autograph signing.

They got home at 9:30, ate a quick dinner and then excused themselves for the night. Stripping naked, the girls climbed in bed, cuddled close and fell asleep in each other's arms.

*~*

Miley and Lilly woke fairly early on Sunday. They had slept so soundly that not even the smell of homemade muffins could wake them. It was 9:30 when they made their way down to the kitchen to find a note from Robbie Ray telling them that he went golfing for the day and would be back later.

"Man, I'm so relaxed Miles, I don't ever want to sleep without you again." Lilly said as she cut a muffin in half, buttering it and handed it to Miley before getting one for herself.

"Then don't." Miley said it as more of a demand than a suggestion, but her expression let Lilly know that she was serious. Miley always loved waking next to Lilly, but now that they were together, she was certain that there was no other way she'd have it. "I never really sleep when you're not with me Lil."

"Me either." Lilly confirmed. "How about we sleep at my house tonight?" She asked.

"Sure, we'll switch off." Miley said as if it was the most natural thing to do. Truth was, it was for them. They had sometimes slept at each other's houses on school nights, but they now wanted to make it permanent, rather than occasional.

"We have to finish that survey, and then I guess we should do some laundry. I need clothes; my drawer here is almost empty." Lilly said as she made tea for her and Miley.

"No problem, I need to do it also, actually, we'll do some here and at your house later, I'm sure you're floor is piled high with dirty clothes." Lilly laughed. Miley knew her to well.

"Yeah, um… yeah it is and man you know me too well." Lilly laughed.

"I'll help you and besides, next weekend at some point I want to go through my Hannah closet and I'll need your help then." Miley said taking a bite of her muffin.

"Yeah ok." Lilly sipped her tea and sighed contently. "I didn't even realize, I forgot to ask if you wanted your muffin buttered, I just took it upon myself and did it for you." With that, Miley's eyebrows raised and Lilly realized just how that could have a double meaning.

"Nope, I like it buttered, and you buttered it just fine love." Miley responded and Lilly was sure that if she wasn't sitting, she'd have toppled over.

"Is that so?" Lilly smirked. She loved that they could go from being playful to sexual in an instant and back again.

"Mhm, sure is. Mmm butter." Miley was mocking her.

"U-uh stop mocking me!" Lilly squealed then laughed alongside Miley. Finishing their breakfast, they washed and dried their dishes.

"I'm gonna go get our books, I'll be right down." Miley said as she was already half way up the stairs. Lilly sat on the couch and put her feet up on the table. Miley sat down now, handing Lilly her binder and a pen and put her feet up next to Lilly's. They unconsciously linked their legs together.

"So we were up to… question nine: Have you ever been caught fooling around, either at home, or in a public place, with yourself or someone else? Um, did we get caught Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Um, not exactly, I think. I mean, no one walked in on us, isn't that what the question means?"

"I think so, so no for that one" Lilly said as they both circled no.

"Question ten: Has any of your answers changed since you started this survey?" Miley asked and looked at Lilly with amused expression. "Yeah, I'd say they did." Miley said.

"Yeah, they sure did." Lilly said before reading question eleven, but noticed that question ten was a three part question. "Um, ten A: If so, what's changed?" Lilly looked at Miley and was speechless. While this wasn't exactly embarrassing anymore, it was just a tad bit weird.

"Um, I guess we have to write what's different, like um… that sexual relations question I guess we write that we, touched someone else and um, had o-oral sex, and had an, um orgasm." Miley stopped, her face blazing red along with Lilly's.

"Yeah, um, yeah we write that." Lilly stammered slightly and they wrote their answers. "B: Do you consider yourself to be a virgin?" Lilly asked and she and Miley both said no at the same time. Miley read the last part.

"C: Have you been truthful?" She read, and they both answered yes.

"Question eleven: Have you realized anything about yourself while filing this out? Right, yes I have." Lilly said and Miley nodded her head in agreement.

"Question twelve: Have you ever been in love? Yes, I have, with you Lilly" Miley said.

"And I have with you." Lilly said and placed a small kiss on Miley's mouth. Answering their last question, they put their books on the table hastily and clamped their mouths together, making out. Miley sat on Lilly now, one leg over each of hers and ran her hands up and down her arms.

"I love kissing you Lil, god even just a kiss from you drives me insane." Miley said as she moved to suck on the blonde's neck.

"Mmm Miley I crave your kisses, they're like crack." Lilly slid her hand under Miley's shirt, capturing her bare breast and massaging it. Miley moaned and bit Lilly's shoulder, then kissed her fiercly. They were so wrapped up in the heat of the moment that they didn't hear the front door open nor did they see Jackson standing there, suitcase in hand, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"SWEET SWEATY FUCK BALLS!" He screamed and the girls froze, slowly turning their heads as if it were slow motion.

"J-JACKSON!" Lilly screamed, but didn't move her hand from Miley's breast.

"Wh-what are you doing home?" Miley asked, utterly confused.

"I-I came home for the week, thought I'd surprise you and dad but um, shit… Why are you and Lilly fooling around?" He asked. The girls looked at each other now and Lilly realized where her hand was and quickly yanked it out of Miley's shirt. Miley hated the loss of contact but now was not the time to give into certain urges.

"Lilly and I are together, and um, well dad's golfing and we weren't expecting anyone home anytime soon, so yeah." Miley said, getting off Lilly, and standing up extending her hand to the blonde pulling her up.

"Miles, um I think we can change our answer for question nine now." Lilly said and Miley quietly chuckled. They'd been caught red handed, so to say.

"Right um, I'm gonna put my bag in my room and go raid dad's liquor cabinet before boiling my eyeballs, I need a drink, I think we all do after that." Jackson said and practically ran from the room as fast as he could.

"Well, that was interesting." Miley stated then went to get three shot glasses from the kitchen. Jackson returned with the key to the liquor cabinet, opened it and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's.

"Um, I've never had a drink before Miley." Lilly said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything Lil, I haven't either but I feel like I need one." Miley said as Jackson poured the shots.

"Yeah I guess you're right Miley, I defiantly need one after that." Lilly said as they raised their glasses and clanked them together.

"Here's to… the two of you" Jackson said and they all downed their shots. Pouring another round, Jackson was surprised that they didn't cough. "You ok, some people who've never had a straight drink before, well they can't tolerate it." He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, actually it's good" Lilly said.

"Yeah I like it." Miley said. "So what do we toast to now?" She asked.

"Fuck if I know, oh and, if I hear you two going at it don't think I won't knock on your door and tell you to keep it down." Jackson said and with that they downed their second shots.

"Well, we're sleeping at Lilly's house tonight, um, dad doesn't know yet but I'm sure he won't mind." Miley said.

"Speaking of dad, does he know about you two?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, so does my mom, let's just say that we've had our fair share of embarrassment already from them." Lilly said.

"Um, ok" Jackson said and washed their glasses before putting them away and locking the bottle back up. He then realized that it was only 10:30 in the morning and they all just had two very large shots in rapid succession. "I'm going to shower and lie down, you might want to do the same, the liquor will hit you, especially if you didn't eat like I didn't." He said

"We had muffins, there's two more, eat one Jackson" Miley said and her brother grabbed one.

"This won't really help your buzz, it's not enough but um, ok I'm going to my room now. Please don't be too loud!" Jackson screamed as he ran up the stairs. Miley and Lilly shared a look, grabbed their books and went to Miley's room and cuddled up on the bed.

"Well, he sure ruined the mood." Lilly laughed.

"Yeah, brothers." Miley agreed and they closed their eyes, the effects of the alcohol starting to show. Miley absentmindedly traced lines on Lilly's arm and the blonde noticed that her senses were heightened. The lightest, smallest touch with the JD in her system was making her arm literally tingle under Miley's touch. She touched Miley's arm the same way and the brunette opened her eyes and was shocked at the fire she found in Lilly's.

"Miley do you feel that?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, it feels so warm and tingly."

"I wonder if it feels like that everywhere." Lilly questioned and Miley's eyes darkened.

"Oh god Lil I swear we'll find out another time but please, I don't want to torture Jackson any more right now, what he saw… will forever be etched into my memory." Miley said and Lilly giggled. "Next time daddy's not home, I'll get the key from Jackson and we'll sneak a little." Miley promised.

"Ok." Lilly said and with that they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep for an early afternoon nap.

_**I just want to say that I'm basically free writing this. I have absolutely no idea what's going to come out until I read it on the screen; I'm writing as I go. I hope you liked this chapter. Also, initially I didn't plan to drag out the weekend like I did, I felt as I went on, for the purpose of their relationship and how they got together in this story that It needed to play out the way it has. The story will progress in the next chapter or two and eventually, days and weeks might also skip along and there defiantly will be more class time ;-) Thank you all so much for the reviews; I never thought I'd get such a wonderful response to this crazy idea that randomly entered my mind one night. ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	8. Chapter 8: Dirty Laundry and Pizza

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Eight: Dirty Laundry and Pizza

"Mom, we're home!" Lilly screamed down the hall to her mother as she and Miley made their way to her room. After getting caught by Jackson and doing their first ever shots, she and Miley took a nap and ended up sleeping for four hours. Buy the time they got up, Robbie Ray had been home and when they made their way down to the kitchen, they found that Jackson had filled him in on the morning events, sans the Jack Daniels. After a little laughter and mocking, he lectured the girls on modesty. Blushing, Miley informed her father that they'd be sleeping at Lilly's house that night. They showered quickly, grabbed their backpacks and made their way to the Truscott house. Sighing now, Lilly realized her room was worse than she thought.

"Jeez Lil, Uncle Earl's pig would love it in here." Miley said, picking the comforter off the floor and sitting on the bed.

"Oh, shush, it's not that bad… um; ok it's a bit stinky." Lilly scrunched up her nose and looked around one more time. "Hey get up, I'm gonna wash the sheets before my clothes." Miley got up and stripped the bed, handing the sheets and pillowcases to Lilly as she grabbed the quilt. Throwing the sheets in the machine first, they grabbed two laundry buckets to sort Lilly's clothes into. Sitting on the floor now, both girls began separating the colored clothes from the white. They estimated that they had about three loads of clothes, plus the quilt and Lilly's pillows.

"Is there anything left in your closet or drawers?" Miley asked as she got up and randomly opened a drawer. Staring now, she realized she was in Lilly's underwear drawer. They had shared underwear and seen one another in their underwear before, but what she saw now was not something she expected to find amongst the blonde's possessions. Staring back at her was a black, lace thong. Miley's mouth suddenly went dry. Lilly's taste was much more the bikini, boy short variety. Picking up the garment now, Miley turned to face Lilly, hiding it behind her back.

"Very funny Miles of course there is, I've been over your house more in the last two weeks than at my own and my room and laundry got neglected-" Lilly noticed the dazed look in Miley's eyes. "What's up?" she asked.

"Um, when did you get these?" Miley asked, showing Lilly what was hidden behind her back. Lilly's eyes went wide, and a small blush rose to her cheeks.

"Um, like three weeks ago? W-why?" she asked.

"Um... uh..." Was all Miley choked out. Lilly got up from her spot on the floor and walked to Miley, not leaving much distance between them.

"Cat got your tongue, Lover?" Asked Lilly, softly and Miley shuddered. Miley grabbed her behind her head and smashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Breaking away after a minute, Miley was satisfied that Lilly was now just as flustered as she was.

"More like Lilly got my tongue." Miley said and the blonde smirked. Examining the thong now, her eyes darted from it to Lilly. "I'm just surprised that you would wear this; I have an image of you wearing this in my head now and I gotta say that it's incredibly hot, but I'll bet in reality it would be even hotter."

"Hmm, is that so?" Lilly asked, stroking Miley's arm.

"Yep, maybe you could show me sometime?" Miley asked, stealing the blonde's words from the other night.

Lilly, not missing a beat, replied "I think that could be arranged." And with that, she crashed their lips together again, pushing Miley back so that she was leaning against her dresser. They were both so engrossed in each other that they forgot Lilly's bedroom door was wide open. Miley still held the thong in her hand, and that hand was now gripping Lilly's ass while her other hand was tangled in her hair. Lilly's hands were around the brunette's neck.

"Ahem."

Lilly heard her mother clear her throat alerting them to her presence and slowly pulled away from Miley. Meeting Miley's eyes, she swallowed hard. Miley had not removed her hands from their incriminating position. They both turned their heads to meet Heather's gaze. Her eyebrows were raised and a small smile graced her lips.

"Having fun girls?" Heather asked, her voice trembling with suppressed laughter. "Wow you really can't keep your hands off each other can you?" She said, more like a statement than a question.

"Um, hi mom."

"It's not what it looks like Mrs. T." Miley said. Lilly looked at her, an expression similar to the one her mother had a moment ago.

"Sure it's not Miley, in fact I'll bet Lilly tripped and your just grabbing her ass to steady her, am I right?" Before the brunette could answer, Heather Truscott burst into laughter, leaning against the door frame for support. Miley hid her head and buried her face into Lilly's neck while Lilly just stared at her mother, mouth slightly open.

"Gosh, girls, where is my camera when I need it? The look on your faces is priceless! Anyway, the washing machine went off, I put your sheets in the dryer and threw the quilt in the wash. I'm ordering pizza for dinner, that cool with you guys?" Miley and Lilly both nodded their head, pretty much speechless. "Oh and Lillian, next time you guys decide to get frisky, lock your door and tell me so we can avoid situations like this; as funny as they are, I don't want to box block my daughter, and I say that because it's the two of you." With that, Heather left the room laughing lightly while Miley and Lilly processed what she said.

"Box blocked? Damn Lil that's the second time today." Miley said laughing lightly.

"Well I swear I only intended on making out now, otherwise we'd never finish my room." Lilly said and Miley smirked.

"Sure you did. Come on, go get the vacuum and windex, we'll clean really fast. With that, the girls finished that part and carried the laundry buckets down to the laundry room.

Around forty five minutes later, the sheets were back on the bed and Lilly's whites were in the machine along with her pillows. The pizza had arrived and Miley grabbed the dishes while Lilly put the box on the table.

"So how was your day today? I mean, besides before." Heather asked, handing Lilly a glass of soda and pouring two more.

"It was interesting; Jackson came home for the week." Lilly said.

"Oh that's nice, but how is that interesting?" Heather asked.

Shooting a glance in Lilly's direction, Miley saw that she was a little red. Swallowing her bite of pizza, she put it down. "What makes it interesting is that Lilly and I, um, well we were making out on the couch when he walked in. He didn't know that we were together until today, um I mean since I haven't spoken to him since Thursday and that was before we got together. He walked in and pretty much got a shock of a lifetime." Miley picked up her pizza and began eating again.

"Miley left out the fact that she was straddling me and my hand was up her shirt." Lilly said with a surprisingly straight face as she glanced from her mother to her lover.

"Yeah I'd say that you two defiantly have the worst timing, and poor Jackson. What happened after that? Heather was laughing as she sipped her coke.

"He said something about boiling his eyeballs and went to get the key to my dad's liquor cabinet. We um, each had two shots of whiskey." Miley said quietly, suddenly afraid that they'd get a lecture on underage drinking. Seeing her mother's eye's go wide, Lilly spoke before she had a chance to.

"Yeah um, we took a nap after that and ended up sleeping for four hours. When we got up, Mr. Stewart was back from fishing and Jackson told him what happened, but um, he left out the part about the liquor and well-"

"We got a lecture about how certain things should be done in the privacy of our room, but we swear we were only making out and we knew no one was home, and well, we didn't expect my brother to surprise us like that." Miley said, her mouth suddenly feeling dry so she sipped some soda.

"Please tell me that you had at least had breakfast before you drank." Heather said and both Miley and Lilly looked instantly relieved.

"We had muffins, dad made them before he went golfing but we were a little buzzed anyway, at least I think that's what that feeling was; we'd never drank before." Miley said, grabbing another slice of pizza and putting it on Lilly's dish before getting one for herself. Heather noticed this and smiled softly. It was so obvious that they were so in tune with each other.

"Don't ever drink on an empty stomach, and under no circumstances do you ever drive under the influence; even if you only have one beer and don't feel it, don't drive, especially since you're both under the legal drinking age. Also, don't ever get in a car with someone whose been drinking or you think they have been drinking. They might say their fine, but that doesn't matter. Try not to make a habit out of it and if you ever go to a party and you're gonna drink, tell me, I don't care what time it is, day or night, I'll pick you up." Heather said, grabbing a second slice of pizza.

"You're not mad?" Miley and Lilly asked at the same time.

"No. I was your age once to you know. While it's hard for me to know that you guys have sex and drink, I'd be a hypocrite if I told you not to. Plus you told me the truth, and that makes me realize all the more that you're so grown up. I'm not the _'do as I say, don't do as I do'_ type, but I will say this. Don't ever do drugs." Heather said.

"Oh I can promise you that we won't." Lilly said and Miley agreed.

"I want you girls to know that if you ever need anything, you can come to me. Even if it's a bit embarrassing, don't be shy or afraid. If you have any questions, or need advice; it may be uncomfortable but don't let that stop you. I know that Robbie Ray will gladly help you, but I'm a woman, like you. There are just some things that you can't share with a father, but that you can share with a mother." Heather said.

"Thank you." Miley said, her lip quivering.

"Yeah, thank you mom." Lilly said; both her eyes and Miley's eyes watering.

"Don't cry girls, you'll make me cry." Heather said and with that, she got up and wrapped the girls in a group hug. "Now, why don't you go put your quilt on your bed and put the other stuff in the dryer. I'll clean up here and then how about we watch a movie together? I'll wash your other clothes tomorrow Lilly."

"Thanks mom. That sounds nice." Lilly and Miley put their pajamas on and picked a movie. When they came downstairs, Heather had changed also and the kitchen was clean from dinner. Walking to the living room, she carried a tray that had three cups of hot chocolate and some cookies. They all cuddled together, enjoying the warm cocoa and the company. When the movie was over, Lilly and Miley said goodnight to Heather, grabbed the laundry basked of white clothes and went upstairs. After the clothes were folded, they quickly put them away and went to sleep. A short while later, Heather made her way up to bed and noticed that Lilly's light was on. Quietly opening the door, she looked at the sleeping girls. They were so close together that you couldn't tell where one girl ended and the other began. They were breathing evenly and they had looks of pure love and contentment on their faces. Smiling to herself, she was so glad that her girls had found each other. They truly were soul mates. Lingering a moment longer watching them sleep, she turned the light off.

"Sweet dreams girls, I love you." She whispered into the dark room as she closed the door.

_**Next chapter, back to class! Thank you all for the reviews =) *~* TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	9. Chapter 9: First Taste of Class

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Nine: First taste of class

Monday morning classes flew by, and before they knew it, it was time for Human Studies/Sexuality class. As they entered the auditorium, Mr. Corelli told everyone to leave their surveys on the desk. Class today was basically for getting their textbooks. Being that there were 325 people in class, it would take the whole period.

"So how was your weekend guys?" Oliver asked quietly, twirling a pen between his fingers. He hadn't seen the girls since school ended Friday which was unusual. Miley and Lilly shared a look, silently asking permission to tell Oliver their latest news. Lilly nodded her head and they turned to him.

"It was good" Lilly said, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "Hannah totally rocked Friday night, hell, she blew me away." Lilly said, grinning. She was certain that her true meaning wouldn't go over Miley's head. Miley blushed.

"That's awesome. What did you guys do the rest of the weekend?" He asked.

"Um, what did you do Ollie?" Miley asked, quickly flipping the question to him.

"Worked at Rico's, I had to train the new guy. I miss Jackson, but don't tell him, Rico paid me overtime." Miley and Lilly raised their eyebrows.

"Well, Jackson's home for the week, he didn't get a chance to call you yet cause he spent last night watching the game with my dad." Miley said.

"Oh, really? Cool. Hey, you never told me what-"Oliver stopped. He noticed that Miley and Lilly were holding hands. _'Weird.'_ He thought. Wait, were they blushing? "Um, what you did this weekend." He finished lowly. He's known them to always be close; they held hands before, but never like this.

"Oh, um, we just hung around. Went to that Hannah signing Saturday night, and um were surprised by Jackson and then we just hung at my house yesterday." Lilly said as she looked at Miley. The brunette noticed Oliver had been looking at their joint hands the whole time, but she didn't remove hers from Lilly's.

"That's cool I guess." Oliver said, but something in his tone told Miley he could tell that something was up.

"Hey Oliver we have some news, but here isn't, I mean, we'll tell you… after class." Miley said and Lilly squeezed her hand for reassurance. Looking between their eyes and their joint hands, Oliver slowly put two and two together. He sighed.

"I think I know what you're going to tell me. I'm not blind ya know." He said, smiling. Miley and Lilly tensed momentarily, and then sighed with relief. "Are you together yet?" He asked, so low he was afraid they didn't hear him. But they sure did. Not trusting their own voices, and certainly not in the middle of class, they both wordlessly nodded their heads.

"I think it's great, really. It's about time if you ask me." The shaggy haired boy said.

"H-how did you know?" Miley asked quietly.

"Um… hang on." Oliver ripped a page out of his notebook and started writing. _'I think I've always known… the way you are with each other; you're extremely affectionate, you hold hands, you hug. You get insanely jealous when the other one has a boyfriend, I think we all know how that's gone and ended in the past. You finish each other's sentences, you cuddle during movie nights. I read some of my mother's magazines and I pieced it together a long time ago. I just never said anything for obvious reasons. I know you guys think I'm just a doughnut. I'm completely ok with this; I just want you to be happy. Plus, it's insanely hot.' _Oliver folded the paper and handed it to Miley. She opened it and silently read it along with Lilly. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves, Lilly folded the paper and threw it in her bag to be shredded later. They looked at Oliver with smiles on their faces. He really was the best guy friend a couple of girls could have.

"Thank you Oliver, knowing that you're ok with us-"Lilly started.

"Makes us beyond happy, and relieved." Miley finshed. It was their turn to get up and get their books. Grabbing them, class was over for the day. Walking to the parking lot now, Oliver walked the girls to Miley's car.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" He asked.

"We're not going to hide the fact that we're together, if people figure it out then good for them. We're just like every other couple and we want to be treated the same. Miley said.

"Yeah, we know that we'll probably get some shit, but like we already do, so whatever." Lilly said, grabbing their bags and throwing them in the back of the car.

"Good for you, really I'm happy for you guys. So, can I watch?" Oliver asked, laughing and knowing that would earn him a hard smack from the two of them. As if on cue, the both smacked his arms.

"Oliver!" They scream laughed.

"Oh come on, I'm a guy with two insanely hot girl buds who are together, you can't expect me not to find it hot!" He reasoned.

"Yeah but what happens between me and my lover stays between us. This two girl show isn't for your eyes." Lilly said and Miley felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Did you just say _lover_?" Oliver asked, dumbfounded. "You've-"He started but stopped, not wanting to earn another smack.

"You heard right." Miley said now, smirking. "Come on lover, let's get home." Miley grabbed her keys from her bag and got in the car.

"The look on his face, god ha ha." Lilly laughed as they drove out of the lot, leaving Oliver behind with an amused yet unreadable expression on his face.

~*~

Before they knew it, four days passed and today was Friday. Miley and Lilly alternated their sleeping arrangements between houses, though neither parent minded. They helped and did chores equally at both, and both Robbie Ray and Heather were surprised but happy at how easy it was for the girls to ease into domesticity. No one seemed to catch onto their relationship yet, and that was fine. They were not into gross public displays of affection; certain things were meant to be private, but at the same time, they did hold hands and link arms more so than before. Taking their usual seats in the auditorium now, they waited for class to begin.

"Ok class, today we're going to have an open discussion. I know that you have your psych books today but I don't think you'll need them. Now, you surveys have been polled for percentages, but we'll get to that a little later." Mr. Corelli said, turning to the projector behind him, hitting a button so the first slide lit up the white board in front of it. The projected image was of an infant. Just then, Ms. Jones walked in.

"Sorry I'm late; I got held up." With that, she dropped her bag on the desk and took out some note cards. Looking at them for a minute, she turned to see the first image on the board. "So, what you see here is a baby. Now, looking past the image of the baby, can you tell me what else you see?" she asked.

"It's just a baby." A random girl shouted out.

"Yes, it is a baby; but what Ms. Jones means is, when you look at or think of a baby, what thoughts cross your mind?" Mr. Corelli said.

"Life?" Joanie Palumbo said.

"Ok, but what about life?" Mr. Corelli asked her.

"The start of life? The beginning?" Joanie added. Ms. Jones smirked.

"That's good; ok you're getting the idea. An infant is at the start of life, the beginning of the life process. Now think, what does a baby need?" Ms. Jones asked.

"Food"

"Love"

"Care"

"Comfort"

"Cuddling"

"Good, ok, moving on." Mr. Corelli said as he pushed the button again and the picture changed to that of a small child, looking to be no more than 2 or 3. "Looking now at this picture of a toddler, what can you tell me?" He asked.

"It's bigger?" Sarah questioned.

"Let's try something different." Ms. Jones suggested. "Mr. Corelli, can you go to the next slide please?" Hitting the button, the image changed from a toddler to a child that looked to be 5 to 7 years old. After a minute, it changed once again to show an adolescent, then to one that showed a grown man and woman holding an infant with two kids at their side, all at varying states of life.

"Can anyone tell us what the difference is between infancy and adulthood?" Ms. Jones asked. The room was filled with quiet chatter. "Anyone?" She questioned, yet no one volunteered.

"People please don't be shy." Mr. Corelli implored. Lilly raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Truscott?"

"A baby is completely dependent on others to survive, and an adult can fend for themselves?" Lilly said in a questioning tone.

"Very good. But now, let's expand on that slightly. Society states that an adult is a person eighteen and older. Some of you in this room may already be eighteen, some of you seventeen. Some people say that even at eighteen, or someone in their early twenties aren't adults. Why?" Mr. Corelli asked. The room was met in silence. Miley raised her hand.

"Yes, you, stand up and say your name please and then feel free to speak." Ms. Jones said. Swallowing hard, Miley glanced at Lilly before standing.

"My name is Miley Stewart and um, well I don't think it's far to measure adulthood by someone's age. I think it has to do with maturity." Still standing, Miley watched as both Mr. Corelli and Ms. Jones glanced at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"Interesting, Ms. Stewart, care to elaborate?" Corelli asked.

"Um, well, I think that our life and life experiences and situations help shape who we are and help determine the rate at which we mature and emotionally grow. A seventeen year old could have dealt with more and had a few curveballs thrown at them, and a twenty-seven year old could just as easily have had everything handed to them and never had to work for it, so is it fair to say that that twenty-seven year old is an adult and the seventeen year old is just a child?" Miley said, looking around the room noticing that all eyes were on her. As Hannah, drawing attention from people didn't bother her, but as Miley, she was feeling scrutinized.

"That is an excellent observation Ms. Stewart." Ms. Jones said. Miley smiled and sat down, glad to have all eyes off of her. "Now, I'm going to go over your surveys. I know you might think that we're jumping topics quickly but I assure you it all links together. Mr. Corelli, can you switch to the next slide please?" She asked and the next slide to appear on the screen was a split screen. On the left was a lesbian couple and on the right, a gay couple. A few gasps could be heard from the room. "This question shocked and saddened me a little. _'How do you feel about homosexual relationships'_, well to that, 85%, that's 260 of you felt it was wrong." Miley and Lilly looked at each other and paled. Oliver noticed this and gave them a warm smile as if to say everything's ok and not to worry. "I'd like to talk about the bible a little. According to your surveys, 65% of you are either Catholic or Christian, 15% are Jewish and the remaining 20% are Agnostic. I was raised a Catholic, although my family is not religious. I was allowed to have an open mind. I did however, attend religious instruction in order to fulfill my sacraments. During those classes, I learned of the seven deadly sins; pride, envy, gluttony, lust, anger, greed and sloth. Hell, while I'm at it, let's also talk about the Ten Commandments. Thou shall not take the name of the Lord in vain, by a show of hands, how many of you have ever cursed?" Ms. Jones asked as she raised her hand. Every single person in the room raised their hand. "Look around you." Ms. Jones said and as everyone looked, they put their hands down. "Thou shall not kill; thou shall not covet thy neighbor's wife. Raise your hands again if you ever had a malicious thought towards someone else, be it out of anger, frustration, jealousy, envy, anything." Looking around nervously, once again every hand in the room went up. "Premarital sex is also a no-no; we're told its wrong, it's a sin. Now, I personally don't believe that. I believe that god judges what's in your heart, I think he made us all to be ourselves and to not be afraid to be who we are; that is just my opinion. Well, according to your surveys, 75%, that's 243 of you, have already had sexual relations, of that, 80%, 194 of you have had an orgasm. 50%of you admitted to having a same sex crush, 20% were caught fooling around, 90% of you consider yourselves to not be a virgin, and 85% admitted to being in love at some point in your lives." The class broke out in a loud chatter.

"This is kind of embarrassing" Miley whispered to Lilly and Oliver.

"Settle down!!" Corelli yelled. It took about two minutes, but the chatter died down. Ms. Jones looked around the room and sighed.

"Jumping back to before, an infant, like Ms. Truscott said has to depend on others to survive. They need to be nurtured, loved and cared for. A toddler will start to walk and be vocal in the form of a tantrum but they still need to depend completely on others. They can't cook, or go anywhere themselves. It's the same with a child and preadolescent. Teenagers become more independent; they can reason logically, get things for themselves, eventually they can drive and so on, grow up and have families. But there is one thing we all want, and we realize this as soon as we're old enough to understand it. No matter what age, we all want to be loved and accepted for who we are; we don't want to have to hide in fear because we won't be accepted if we're different. We're venerable. Our emotional growth will never stop. So, while the lines may blur at when one becomes an adult, I ask you to consider this; are we really any different than the infant?" Ms. Jones said and she grabbed her water bottle and took a long drink. The room was filled with quiet whispers. "I also want you to think back to your surveys. To those 85% who don't agree with or think homosexuality is wrong, while it's somewhat in the bible as a sin, I believe that god created us to be who we are and to be happy. That, once again is just my opinion. We can't help who we love or are attracted to; it's something we have no control over. How can you say that it's wrong or immoral, when we are all guilty of something else in one way or another?" The room was silent. "Class dismissed."

The bell rang a moment later and Miley, Lilly and Oliver grabbed their things and ran out.

"Man that was intense." Lilly said, taking Miley's free hand in her own.

"Yeah, but it really makes you think, and it's not boring." Oliver said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm looking forward to this class on Monday." Miley said and both Lilly and Oliver agreed. Oliver said goodbye to the girls and told them he'd be over Miley's house at 7. They were having a movie night. Starting the car now, Miley drove to the store so she and Lilly could get some junk food for later. Twenty minutes later, they walked into Miley's house to find it empty. "Come on Lil, let's take a nap before Ollie comes." Miley said and dragged Lilly up the stairs. The girls stripped naked, got under the covers and cuddled together.

"I like this Miley. Even when we're not fooling around, I like the feel of your skin against mine." Lilly said.

"Mmm me too Lilly, me too." With that, Miley yawned and she and Lilly fell into a peaceful sleep.

_**Wow that ended differently than I thought it would, hope you like it. I just want to say that I'm terrible at math so if the percentages are off, I'm sorry. This chapter deals with religion, the bible and sex to name a few. I hope nobody was offended, that is not my intention.**_

_**P.S.- I'm thinking the next class subject will be on virginity, and it will probably raise some questions for Miley and Lilly ;o) Thank you for the reviews, and thanks for reading! ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	10. Chapter 10: Wild Things

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_****Wild Things is a 1998 film starring Neve Campbell, Denise Richards, Matt Dillon and Kevin Bacon distributed by Columbia Pictures.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Ten: Wild Things

After an hour and a half nap, Miley and Lilly showered, put on comfortable pajamas, started laundry and did their homework. Jackson knocked on Miley's bedroom door as they were folding clothes.

"Come in." Lilly said.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go get the pizza, I figure we'll get one plain and one with toppings, but um, what toppings do you want? He asked.

"Half mushroom, two pepperoni and two meatball for Oliver, do you need money?" Miley asked.

"Nah I got this, what time is Oliver coming over?" Jackson asked walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I think he said seven." Lilly said, getting up and putting some clothes away.

"Is he bringing the movie tonight?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah he said he was gonna stop at Blockbuster on the way over." Miley said.

"Ok, I'm leaving, see ya in a few." Jackson got up and left. Putting the rest of their clothes away, the girls made their way downstairs.

"Man it's been awhile since we've had a movie night." Miley said as she got some bowls for chips. Lilly grabbed the paper plates and put them on the counter. Grabbing a pitcher, she started to make some iced-t.

"Yeah, but it's nice to have Jackson here also; it's not the same without him. Hey, where is your dad tonight?" Lilly asked.

"He's at a meeting in San Francisco, I'm not really sure what it's about and yeah, I miss Jackson but he seems happy in Tennessee; I don't know how much longer he's going to stay there though. Hey I'm gonna run upstairs and grab some blankets." Miley said and Lilly brought the pitcher of iced-t and the chips to the coffee table. Hearing a car door slam, Oliver walked in followed by Jackson and Rico.

"Hey guys what's up? I ran into Rico outside blockbuster and told him to come, hope you don't mind." Oliver said as he went over to the counter.

"Of course not, hey Rico." Miley said, dropping the blankets by the couch.

"I brought nachos, where do you want them?" Rico asked.

"Um, put them on the counter next to the pizza, hey it's a good thing we got two pies. So, do you want to eat and then watch the movie?" Jackson asked.

"Nah, let's eat while we watch it. Hey Ollie, what movie did you get?" Lilly asked.

"Wild Things." He said as he went to the DVD player and put it in. Once everyone was seated with their food, Miley pressed play. Nobody noticed Jackson smirking.

"Have you ever seen this movie?" He asked, amusement clearly written on his face.

"No." They all said at the same time. "Why?" Miley asked.

"Oh, no reason." Jackson said. _'Just wait, you'll see why.'_

Everyone was eating quietly, and when Miley and Lilly were done, they cuddled close and covered themselves with a blanket. Pretty soon, the pool scene came on where Neve Campbell and Denise Richards characters have an affair in the pool. Oliver, who was sitting on the other side of the couch, choked on his iced-t and Rico, who was sitting on the chair next to the couch, dropped his nachos, his mouth hanging open. Lilly, who was cuddled into Miley's side, sucked in a breath of air causing the hand that was resting at the hem of her shirt to slide under it, causing Miley to jump slightly.

"Are you ok?" Rico asked, noticing the movement.

"Ye-yes, I um, had an itch. Oliver? What kind of movie did you get?" Miley asked him, a slight edge to her voice. "Did you know what it was about?"

"I um, didn't really read the back of the box, it looked interesting and we never saw it, so, yeah." He asked, swallowing a big gulp of his drink. Jackson laughed.

"Wait a minute; you've seen this haven't you?" Lilly asked him. "That's why you asked before, isn't it?"

"Yeah I did, now shut up, we're missing it." With that, the room went silent once again, every one's attention focused on the screen. Lilly noticed that the movie was somewhat turning her on, and face flushed, she glanced at Miley and noticed that she was flushed and breathing shallowly. Looking to make sure the other three had their attention on the movie Lilly decided to be daring. She slid her hand down to Miley's pants, lightly stroking her center through them. Miley threw her head back and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes after a minute and looked at Lilly, whose eyes were focused on the movie. Lilly's hand found Miley's clit and she could feel that it was engorged. _'Bingo.' _Lilly smirked slightly; Miley was turned on. Putting slight pressure on it, Miley bucked her hips involuntarily and was glad that they were covered. Lilly continued her slow, soft circles. When she could sense that Miley was about to come, she stopped her ministrations and removed her hand, satisfied at the dampness that was left on it. Miley tore her head to the left so fast to look at Lilly; it was a miracle that she didn't pull her neck.

"You've got to be kidding me." She growled lowly to her blonde lover.

"What are you talking about Miles?" Lilly whispered so she was sure that no one else heard. Miley stared at her in disbelief, and Lilly was not prepared for what she did next. Miley threw her leg over Lilly so that she was straddling her, and before Lilly could register what was happening, Miley grabbed her face and kissed her feverishly. Lilly didn't hesitate one bit and returned the kiss, winding her hands in Miley's long, curly hair. Oliver and Rico caught the movement out of the corner of their eyes and turned to see what was up, mouths gaping and not breathing at what they saw. Jackson was oblivious; he was sitting on the floor with his back to the couch. Miley ground her hips into Lilly, whose hips rose to meet them, blanket falling to the floor in the process. They broke apart, both moaning and gasping for air as their hips continued to work out their frustrations. Jackson heard this and slowly turned around, eyes bulging in disbelief at what he saw. His sister and her lover were staring intently into each other's eyes, breathing heavily as they moved together. They were dry humping in the middle of the living room, completely absorbed in their actions and forgetting that they were most defiantly, not alone. Jackson tore his eyes away from the girls and looked to Oliver and Rico, seeing that their attention was _not_ focused on the movie still playing in front of them. This is not something he wanted to see again. '_Shit!'_ he thought. Jackson didn't know what to do. Sure, it was a common male fantasy to see two girls go at it, but he was torn between being turned on and being disgusted; after all, it was his sister, actually, his '_sisters'_ in front of him. Turning his attention to the movie again, he tried to forget what was happening behind him.

"Ugh, Miley just like that, mmm." Lilly moaned and clamped her mouth on Miley's once again. That was the last straw for Jackson.

"FUCK!" he screamed, making Oliver and Rico jump and look at him. Before Jackson could continue Rico spoke up, his voice higher than usual.

"Did I miss something?" He asked. The only person outside their families that knew they were officially together was Oliver.

"They're together now." Oliver told him, and Rico nodded his head once, glancing between the show going on in front of him and Jackson who looked like his head was going to explode.

"GIRLS!" he screamed, breaking the girls out of their trance. They stared into each other's eyes before turning to see the cause of their disturbance. Eyes bulging, Miley and Lilly realized that all eyes were on them, the movie long forgotten. In the heat of the moment, they truly forgot that they weren't alone. Mortified, they saw that the three boys were blushing, and possibly turned on. Miley cleared her throat but did not move off Lilly.

"Um…" was all she managed to choke out.

"I-itss my ff-ault." Lilly stuttered, so turned on she couldn't speak straight.

"No its-s not Lil." Miley said, her voice dripping with arousal. She got off Lilly and pulled her off the couch, closing her eyes at the loss of contact.

"Hey look, the movie's over." Rico said, trying to break some of the tension in the room. Lilly stumbled over to the DVD player and took it out, roughly handing the box back to Oliver.

"Oliver, next time read the box before you get a movie. This was basically mild porn!" she screamed.

"It's not that bad, come on, you two seemed to enjoy it." Oliver said smirking, earning a smack from the blonde. Rico laughed as he threw the dishes away.

"Come on Lilly, let's go to bed." Miley said, grabbing her lover's hand, dragging her towards the stairs. It was no secret what they were going to do tonight.

"Guys, what you saw, please don't go bragging about it." Jackson asked in a pleading tone.

"Don't worry Jackson, I won't." Rico said and Oliver agreed that he wouldn't. Rico had grown up a lot in the past year, and he was truly glad to have the other four as friends.

"Wanna have a guy's night at my house? We can sleep in my basement, I've got air mattresses." Oliver said to which Rico said yes.

Looking at the stairs his sister and Lilly just ran up, he knew that his presence wouldn't be missed tonight. "Absolutely."

_**Hope you liked this chapter- thanks so much for the reviews! ~*~TheBoredOne85~*!**_


	11. Ch11: Family Time & Interesting Topics

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones and Mark Macintyre belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Eleven: Family Time and Interesting Topics

The rest of the weekend flew by and was pretty much uneventful. Miley, Lilly, Jackson, Oliver and Rico didn't speak a word or even acknowledge the events of Friday night, much to the relief of the girls. When Robby Ray got home late Saturday afternoon, he got a short, simple _'fine'_ as a response when he asked how the movie night went. Sighing, he knew there was probably more to the story than they wanted him to know. Today was Sunday, and since it was Jackson's last day, Robbie Ray called and invited Heather over for a family dinner before he drove his son to the airport. Miley and Lilly woke to the smell of garlic and basil as Robbie Ray started his sauce.

"Mornin' guys, I went out early and got bagels, they're over there by the toaster." He said.

"Cool, this smells amazing and it's making me hungry." Lilly said, walking over to the bag and pulling out two for her and Miley as the brunette poured them some coffee and sat down.

"You're always hungry sweetie." Miley said, and as Lilly was about to rebut, Miley spoke up not giving her a chance to. "I know that look; I'm not trying to sass you as you would say, but I love absolutely everything there is about you, and that includes those cute little sounds your tummy makes when you're hungry and the way you're eyes bulge and you lick your lips when you see something that's appetizing to you." Miley loved the fact that those little looks weren't only reserved for food. Lilly looked at her with the same intensity that she did a piece of chocolate cake, and Miley was sure she devoured her the same, if not with more passion than the food.

"Aw, nice save honey." Lilly said as she sat down and handed Miley her breakfast and took a sip of her coffee. "Mmm, good coffee, you fixed it just the way I like it."

"I know the way you like it." Miley said, earning a slight blush from Lilly. Robbie Ray's eyebrows rose as he stifled a chuckle. He knew all too well the look Lilly got when she was hungry, although he noticed recently the mouthwatering longing look once reserved for food was now totally directed towards his daughter.

"Appetizing; I know the way you like it. I'm in the same room ya know. Don't think you can fool me so easily." He said, laughing lightly and earning blushes from the girls.

"Um, sorry I guess. Hey, you know we don't mean for everything we say to have a sexual spin! It just happens!" Miley said then took a big sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, what she said!" Lilly agreed trying not to laugh. Truth be told, they had impeccable timing and it was comical to say the least.

"I know you don't, but y'all have sex on the brain 24/7; there's nothing wrong with that but it does come across even when you're not meaning for it to. Besides, I do have a sense of humor too." Robbie Ray said smiling.

"Ok changing the subject now, where's Jackson?" Miley asked as she started to eat again.

"He went surfing with Oliver and Rico."

"What time does he have to be at the airport?" Lilly asked.

"8:00, flight's scheduled to take off at 9:15, so I told your mom to be here for four o'clock Lilly so we can eat and relax a bit before we leave." Robbie Ray said as he put his meatballs in the sauce and stirring it gently. Looking now, he noticed that Lilly had a nice, peaceful look on her face and Miley smiled as she took her hand.

"Thank you." Lilly said as she kissed Miley's hand.

"For what?" Miley asked.

"This, everything; including me and my mom in your family, and family dinners and such. You all make me feel so loved." She said.

"Lilly, there's no need to thank us. You are family, always have been, so has your mom, except now, we're all just a little closer if that's possible. You are a daughter to me, not an in-law." Robbie Ray said as he walked around the counter and wrapped the blonde in a hug. Pulling Miley into the hug now, he noticed they had tears in their eyes. "Don't cry now, go on and have a nice shower after you finish eating then how about y'all go down to the bakery and get us a nice dessert?" Wiping their eyes, they agreed and finished their breakfast.

*~*

"Dinner smells amazing Robbie." Heather said as they all sat down.

"Thank you Heather, and thank you for the wine. Who wants a glass?" He asked as he popped the cork. Miley was a little shocked that he'd offer some to them.

"Can we really have some dad?" She asked her father.

"I don't see why not. You're both old enough and this is a family dinner, is that ok with you Heather?"

"Of course. I grew up drinking wine on Sundays with my parents; I don't think there's anything wrong with it. Pass you're glasses down girls." Heather said, taking them and handing them to Robbie Ray who passed it all around the table.

"Before we eat, I just want to say that this is nice. We should defiantly make family dinners a regular thing, with all of us." Miley said

"Absolutely. Now, dig in!" Robbie Ray said and everyone started eating.

"So Jackson, how's your job in Tennessee?" Heather asked.

"Good. I love it. Mamaw is gearing more towards the spring and summer harvest this year and the crops are coming along pretty good. By next spring we'll see if it took and we just harvested the first batches of squash, zucchini, eggplants and carrots that we sold and made a nice profit. I'm learning a lot and I'm hoping to be able to split my time six months a year between here and there." He said. Robbie Ray was looking at him in awe.

"I'm so proud of you boy." He said.

"Thanks pop." Jackson said.

"Oh, dad, how was the Hannah meeting? I forgot to ask you." Miley asked as she grabbed two pieces of garlic bread and handed one to Lilly.

"It went well, and actually it was about both Hannah and Lola." Lilly's eyes shot up from her plate. "The label has been getting a lot of calls from casting agencies asking about Lola so they referred them to Miley's agent Mark Macintyre and so far he's received about twenty scripts. Out of the twenty scripts, ten are for Hannah as well, I haven't gotten them yet so I can't say what they're about and as for Hannah, the label brought up an international tour and new album, and they want to know when the best time for tour is and whether or not you'd take the movie offers. They also wanted to know if you'd be interested in a behind the scenes tour/making the album documentary." Robbie Ray said.

"Movie offers for Lilly? Really?" Heather asked.

"Yeah seriously?" Lilly asked

"Yeah, I told Mark to send copies of everything, should get them by Tuesday at the latest."

"Lilly that's amazing!" Miley said as she hugged her girlfriend.

"I'm still in shock. Um, if you're agent has my scripts does that mean he's my agent? I'm confused." Lilly asked.

"Well, he wants to sign you; however who you choose to sign with is up to you. Lola Luftnagle has enough clout to get a meeting with any agency and personal manager that she wants. I do know for a fact, and Miley will tell you that Mark Macintyre is one of the top agents in the industry and he has his client's best interests at heart. If you say no, he won't push." Robbie Ray said.

"He knows the Hannah secret Lil. He knows that I'm Miley. We can trust him, he's a good man." Miley said.

"Lilly what are you going to do?" Heather asked her daughter, pouring herself another glass of wine.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm curious. I want to meet with him but, Mr. Stewart before I do, will you be my manager like you are for Miley?" Lilly asked.

"I'd be honored Lilly. I hope you're not mad but I told Mark that I was your manager already, and a few other people. I had to because charity appearances and private events go through management."

"I'm not mad. So he wants to meet with me?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, I told him I had to speak with you and I'd call him to set it up." Robbie Ray said.

"Mom, do you mind if I take the meeting?" Lilly asked. She knew her mom wanted her to go to college, and she knew her mom had no problem with her being Lola but until now, Lola hadn't been as big a part as her life as Hannah had been to Miley's. If things went well and Lilly signed contracts, she would be taking her own steps out into the industry and making a career for herself. Lilly was no stranger to how things worked. She'd been though a lot with Miley; she knew how truly crazy things could get and even how ruthless the press could be. Even though she never really considered being an actress, the idea excited her and she wanted to give it a shot.

"No, of course I don't mind Lilly. I want you to be happy and to do something that you love with your life. This is an amazing opportunity and you should take it. I have complete trust in you and in Robbie Ray, and if he trusts this Mark fellow, then so do I." Heather said.

Lilly glanced at Miley and Miley squeezed her hand in encouragement. "Set it up Mr. Stewart." She said and with that, they finished their dinner and moved onto the chocolate blackout cake the girls had brought earlier.

*~*

Miley and Lilly spent Sunday night at the Stewarts house and went to Lilly's Monday after school and stayed there. Robbie Ray set up the meeting with Lilly and Mark Macintyre and that was scheduled for Friday afternoon. They were now sitting in class waiting for Mr. Corelli and Ms. Jones to start.

"Ok class, today we're going to talk about virginity." Ms. Jones said and someone in the class wolf-whistled. "Ok so, who can tell me what the definition of virginity is?" she asked the class. Amber raised her hand. "Yes, you?" Ms. Jones called on her.

"Um, a virgin is someone who's never had sex." She said.

"Ok, yes technically that's one definition but let's take it a step further. Some consider a virgin to be a girl who's never had intercourse. Some consider a virgin to be anyone who's never had intercourse. The textbook definition of sexual intercourse is the insertion of the penis into the vagina. If that's the case, then how does a lesbian or a gay man lose their virginity? Or is virginity more spiritual than literal in today's day and age?" Mr. Corelli said. The class was silent.

"On that note, according to your surveys, 75% of you have had sexual relations and an astonishing 90% of you don't consider yourselves to be virgins. However, to break down that figure and going by the textbook definition, only 20% of you aren't actually virgins, and 70% of you are virgins whether or not you consider yourself to be." Ms. Jones said. An unknown guy raised his hand.

"If we're going by the textbook definition, then how does a lesbian lose their virginity?" He asked and Miley and Lilly sat up a little bit straighter.

"Well, I personally think virginity is spiritual, but the sex industry today is huge; there are a lot of toys such as dildos or vibrators for both woman and men amongst other things. I hope that answers your question." Ms. Jones said and with that the bell rang. Lilly and Miley ran back to their car as fast as possible.

"Miley we've spent hours in bed together and technically we're still virgins? What the frickety fuck?" Lilly asked confused.

"I don't consider us to be virgins Lilly but I guess technically we still are." Miley said as they drove back to Lilly's house.

"Well, then I want to lose it to you, again, or in the literal way, but how do we…" Lilly asked.

"Um, a dildo, a strap-on?" Miley said, highly pitched and squeaky as if she couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. They got back to Lilly's house now and looked online for some ideas. Lilly's mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner and both Miley and Lilly sat on the couch with their laptops, pretending to do their homework while having a secret conversation.

MiLeyRay: theres so many options lil, what do you want to get?

LiLLYRoX: idk miles… um… what do you like?

MiLeyRay: they all look interesting… wait, how exactly are we gonna get something like this? We're not 18 yet so we can just go down to that store on Hollywood blvd.

LiLLYRoX: crap your right… wait, don't you have a credit card? a '_HM_' one?

MiLeyRay: yes but until _'Miley's'_ 18 the statements come in daddys name.

LiLLYRoX: shit… what about a prepaid credit card? you know like a giftcard to order something online?

MiLeyRay: have to show id to get them and im pretty sure they can find out that were not 18 when they go to charge the card… we either have to wait till were 18 or…..

LiLLYRoX: Or?!?

MiLeyRay: we ask your mom

LiLLYRoX: WHAT?! Um no!!

MiLeyRay: well what are our other options? My dad? I think that would be a tad bit more awkward than asking your mother and besides, shes a woman….

LiLLYRoX: well I guess youre right but like what do we do? We tell her what we want or she goes with us to buy it?

MiLeyRay: idk… whats the place on Hollywood called? Do they have a website?

LiLLYRox: ill google it, h/o….. k its called the toy chest and the website says you have to be 18 to enter unless accompanied by a parent…

Heather Truscott noticed that the girls were unusually quiet and went to check on them. "What are you doing?" She asked. Miley and Lilly slammed their laptops shut throwing them into suspend mode so she wouldn't see, however their reaction made he know that something was up.

"Nothing!" Lilly said a little too fast as she and Miley blushed.

"All right, what's up with you two?" Heather asked, scared that something could be wrong.

"Nothing's up, it's just that…-"Miley started but Lilly cut her off.

"We want sex toys!" Lilly sort of screamed out fast, and when she realized what she said she clamped her hand over her mouth to prevent more word vomit from spilling.

"Smooth" Miley said, her eyebrows crinkled in disturbance.

"You want sex toys?" Heather asked, not believing what she heard.

"Yes" Miley said quietly, her faze blazing along with Lilly's. She grabbed her lover's hand.

"You mean you want dildos and vibrators and such?" Heather asked. Although she was shocked, she was trying hard not to laugh at the girls' discomfort. Miley and Lilly nodded their head. "Right, what brought this on?" she asked.

"Well, we spoke about virginity today in class and well, technically according textbook definitions, even though we've screwed like sex crazed lunatics, we're still virgins." Miley said, surprised that she was able to get the words out.

"Yeah, mom I don't consider myself to be a virgin, neither does Miley but this… I want to give myself to her completely." Lilly said and paused before she continued. "We just found out online that you have to be 18 to order this stuff online or to go into a store to get it so…"

"Well, you're not getting mine." Heather said laughing and both Lilly's and Miley's eyes bulged.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Lilly screamed

"You have-"Miley started but Lilly cut her off and screamed.

"YOU MASTURBATE?!?!?! MOM T…M…I…!!" and with that Miley busted out laughing at her lover's reaction.

"Oh shush Lillian, you mean you've never touched yourself?" Heather asked, eyebrows raised as she spoke in a questioning tone. Truth was, after that one failed attempt at self gratification, neither Miley nor Lilly ever tried it again. Lilly however, was not going to tell her mother that. When neither girl responded, Heather spoke up. "So you want me to buy you stuff to play with?" She said.

"Yes." Both Miley and Lilly said at the same time.

"Ok. I'm going to call that place on Hollywood Blvd, the Toy Chest." Heather said as she walked to the kitchen to make the call.

"Is my mom ok with this? She's taking it quite well." Lilly said.

"Yeah I guess she is but that's cool right?" Lilly nodded. "I mean, it's no secret that we're sleeping together and this is just another step… and besides we still can't get pregnant!" Miley said excitedly. Lilly laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I love you, you know that?" Lilly said, and Miley kissed her deeply.

"I know. I love you too." Miley said as Heather walked back to the living room.

"Ok girls with a parent or guardian you can go shopping there and I can physically purchase anything you want, however, there's a catch. We need a photo id which is fine, but since I'm not your parent or guardian Miley, you're dad is going to have to come along also. I know you probably both don't want that and I understand but that's the store's policy. I can call Robbie if you want and fill him in on this little development if you want." Heather said and both Miley and Lilly nodded. Heather walked away to call him.

"Oh sweet nibblets!" Miley screeched as she fell backwards and sunk deeper into the couch.

_**Thank you so much for the reviews!! Hope you like this chapter. Any time you see an IM conversation between Miley and Lilly, I'm trying to type the way that they would, like most of my friends do (lol) to try and make it more authentic. ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	12. Ch12:First Meetings and Strange Shopping

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones and Mark Macintyre belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Twelve: First Meetings and Strange Shopping

Friday came around quick, and Lilly was nervously tapping her foot in the elevator. Dressed as Lola, she was on her way to her first ever meeting with an agent. Robbie Ray put his hand on her shoulder to still her.

"Lola, it'll be ok. There's no need to be nervous." He said, smiling softly at her anxious expression.

"Was Mil-, I mean, Hannah, nervous before her first meeting?" She asked.

"Yes, but more because of the whole Hannah/ Miley situation." He whispered.

"Does Mr. Macintyre know that I'm um, Lilly?" She whispered.

"In a manner of speaking; yes. I told him you're situation was similar to Hannah's. If you're comfortable with him and want to sign, and it's up to you to make that call, then we can definitively tell him." Robbie Ray said. Lilly nodded her head. She was nervous, and partly because this was her second time ever dressed as Lola without Hannah to accompany her. She had wanted her to come along, but Miley said that it would be fine and it would look unprofessional if she went along. Lilly understood, but still wished her lover was with her. Arriving at their floor now, the elevator doors opened right into a private office that was lavishly furnished in white and cream colors with a view to kill for.

"Wow." Lilly said, stopping momentarily to look around.

"Robbie, good to see you." Mark Macintyre said walking over to them and shaking Robbie's hand. "Lola, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said kissing her hand. "Please, come sit, I've got a pitcher of fresh iced-t." Robbie gave Lilly a little shove to follow Mark.

"You're office is amazing!" she said.

Mark laughed. "Well thank you Lola, I spend so much time here I wanted it to feel a bit like home. How's Miley doing" he asked, forgetting that even though he knew the Hannah secret, Lola might not. "Er, I mean…-"

Robbie Ray laughed. "It's ok Mark, Lola knows. They are best friends after all." Lilly smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh good. So, my phone has been ringing off the hook, seems that everyone wants to know about you Lola. Tell me about yourself." He asked. Lilly swallowed hard.

"I'm 17; I'm a senior in high school. I love my friends and family; I love traveling around with Miley. Movies and music are awesome; I love to skateboard and surf, um… wow this is a little weird, I feel like I'm on a bad blind date, no offense." Lilly said, laughing lightly and blushing. Robbie Ray clapped her on the back and laughed along with Mark.

"You're funny Lola, I'm sorry. What kind of music do you like?" Mark asked, and Lilly's eyes lit up.

"God, music is amazing. Radiohead, Muse, Coldplay, Green Day, The Beatles, Evanescence, Halestorm, Nickelback, Metallica, Hannah, of course" Lilly said, smiling. "That's just the tip of it, there's no way I could go into everything, we'd be here for hours." She said.

"Wow you've got excellent taste. Do you play anything or sing?" Mark asked.

"I defiantly cannot sing, and I played drums in the fifth grade but haven't played since. Lately though, I've been wanting to play again." Robbie Ray raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't know you played Lola, all those times you came to the studio, you could have messed around, even just for the hell of it." He said.

"Er, Miley doesn't even know. I thought I was bad at it so I stopped." Lilly said, looking down.

"Well you know what I say? Play for yourself, and for the fun of it. Don't let anybody tell you that you can't. It's never too late to pick it up again." Mark said, smiling lightly. "So you skate huh? I used to before I blew out my knee in a bad fall, I could have gone pro and everything. Have you been in any competitions?" Mark asked. Lilly looked at Robbie Ray and touched her wig lightly, searching his eyes for approval over what she was going to do next. Nodding his head slightly, Lilly knew that it really was ok for her to trust Mark.

"Yes I have, but not as Lola." Lilly said, staring into Mark's eyes. Swallowing hard, she grabbed a handful of her baby blue wig and tugged lightly removing it and letting her long blonde hair spill out. Once it was off, she put it on her lap, closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. Opening her eyes now, she looked at Mark who had an unreadable expression on his face. "I was in competitions as Lilly Truscott; I even won a few awards. Lola is my alter ego like Hannah is Miley's. Lilly noticed that Mark's expression didn't change much and quickly looked at Robbie Ray about to panic. Before she could, Mark cleared his throat and smiled brightly.

"That's amazing Lilly." Mark said, grabbing her hand and squeezing lightly to reassure her. "If you don't mind me saying, you're absolutely breathtaking, I sure wish both you and Miley wouldn't hide your beautiful hair under those wigs. I understand why you do though. Lilly sighed in relief.

"Thank you. For a minute I thought I'd made a huge mistake." She said honestly.

"Thank you for trusting me Lilly; I know that must have been hard for you but I want you to know that your secret, as well as Hannah's and Robbie's secret, isn't mine to tell. There are a lot of shitty people who, if they were given the chance to, would blow you're covers in a heartbeat. I'm not like that. You see, you have something that no celebrities have today; you get to walk around normally and do what you want and not have the fear of camera flashes going off, false news reports and gossip. You have privacy, and in this town that's very hard to come by. I think it's amazing that you've all been able to keep it up. But I will say, if there ever comes a day that any of you want to take the wigs off and expose who you really are, then I'll support you, and I'm sure Robbie will as well. That's what sets us apart from others in our business. My clients trust means everything to me. If you don't have that then there's no way to have a good working relationship." Mark said, sitting back and taking a long sip of his iced-t.

"So Mark, you and I spoke a bit about scripts coming in for the girls. Have you gone over them yet?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Three more have come in for Lola since the last time we spoke." Mark got up and went to a closet that was behind him, pulling out a huge file box filled with scripts. He handed the box to Robbie Ray. "I've made copies of everything, and duplicates for the scripts that are also for Hannah. I've looked over them and they're all good. I've put my favorite one on top. As of right now the project is still untitled but it's for both Lola and Hannah. Have a look." Robbie opened the box and took the scripts out, handing one to Lilly. Lilly read the synopsis and blushed. It was a movie about a college student who takes his girlfriend home for the holidays to meet his family, and his girlfriend and sister fall in love with each other. Robbie Ray read this also and looked at Lilly. He knew that she would have no problem doing love scenes with Miley, however that was not something he wanted to think about.

"What do you think Lil?" He asked.

"I-I think this is defiantly something I want to read as soon as possible. But which character do they want me to play? The girlfriend or the sister?" Lilly asked.

"The girlfriend. It's more screen time than Hannah's part, but I have to warn you that you and Miley would have a love scene or two… and obviously kissing scenes." Mark said glancing between Lilly and Robbie Ray to gage their reactions. No getting a protest from either of them, he continued. "I know it's a bit risqué, but I think it's a step in the right direction career wise for the both of you. Three major studios are in a bidding war for it. Would you and Miley be ok with nature of the script? I know the ideas of kissing you're best girl friend and stuff has got to be weird for you." Mark asked, noticing that Robbie Ray chuckled but tried to hide it. Lilly was afraid to admit that it wouldn't be weird because she didn't know if Miley would be ok with Mark knowing about their relationship. Robbie Ray sensed something was up and put his arm around Lilly in a comforting embrace.

"It's ok Lilly; I asked Miley when you were getting ready if it was ok if you wanted to let Mark here in on a certain piece of information and she said that if you were ok with it than she was." Robbie Ray said. Mark was quietly curious about what other piece of information they were talking about.

"It won't be weird for us actually, you see Mark, Miley and I um, well, we're together." Lilly said holding her breath waiting to see how he would react.

"Well this couldn't be more perfect then, it won't be awkward for you. I'm happy for you two, don't worry, I won't tell anyone and as far as the studio and the press is concerned, it's just acting. If you choose to come out publically then I'll support you of course." Mark said smiling.

"Would we have to audition for this?" Lilly asked.

"The writer's have emphatically stated that they want the two of you for the roles; the three studios that are bidding are extremely interested in you two also, they have no problem. As far as a formal audition, no you won't have one but I'm sure they'll be table reads and stuff so they can see the chemistry, which I'm sure there won't be a problem with that." Mark said. Lilly considered this and knew what she wanted to do. "Obviously both you and Miley will have to read the script and we'll go from there on this film, but Lilly, I want to be your agent, I want to sign you." Mark opened his draw and pulled out three copies of a contract, handing copies to Robbie Ray and Lilly. "I drew up a contract, and Robbie you'll see that it's the same one as Miley's." Lilly read it over and saw that Mark's fee was 10% of earnings.

"Everything looks good Mark. Lilly, what do you think?" Robbie Ray asked her.

"Where do I sign?" Lilly asked, and both Robbie Ray and Mark smiled widely.

Twenty minutes later, the contract was signed and they were getting up to leave. Since it was a private elevator and office, Lilly put her wig in her purse, not bothering to put it back on. Shaking hands now, mark thanked them for coming.

"I'll call you Monday; if you're up to it I'll come by to discuss the script and to see if you want to do it. You have my number Lilly; if you have any questions feel free to call me. It was so good to officially meet you."

"Thank you Mark, it was great meeting you." Lilly said. With that, Lilly and Robbie Ray went to pick up Miley and Heather from the mall. Tonight they were taking the girls _toy _shopping. As soon as Miley got in the car she wrapped Lilly in a hug and asked her all about her first big meeting.

"I'm so proud of you Lilly; I can't wait to read that script with you." Miley said.

"Girls, we're here." Robbie Ray said. Shutting the engine and looking at Heather, he sighed.

"Are you ready Robbie?" Heather asked trying not to laugh.

"I'm taking my baby girls to a sex store; of course I'm not ready." He laughed nervously.

"Dad!" Miley screamed hearing him.

"Come on girls, it's now or never." He said getting out of the car.

~*~

Walking into the store hand in hand, Miley and Lilly stopped to take it all in causing Heather and Robbie to crash into their backs.

"Welcome to The Toy Chest." The clerk behind the counter said. "Can I see you're id?" He asked and everyone walked up and put theirs on the counter. Looking between the id's and the girls, the clerk sighed. "I'll need you to sign these wavers; it's a new policy for guests under the age of 18. I'll also have to photo copy you're id's to keep on file." It took about five minutes but once that was out of the way they were free to shop. "My name is Chris, holler at me if you have any questions." The clerk said. Holding hands and looking nervously between their parents, Miley and Lilly noticed that their faces weren't the only ones that resembled a fire truck. Clearing his throat, Robbie Ray noticed that there was a small bar at the far end of the store.

"Oh look, there's a bar. Heather do you mind helping the girls while I go grab a beer and pretend I'm in a sports bar and not a sex shop?" He asked nervously rambling.

"No problem whatsoever." Miley and Lilly said at the same time, relieved that he wouldn't be with them. Heather laughed.

"Go on Robbie, I've got this." She said and he bolted off like a horse with blinders on.

"Well, this isn't awkward." Heather said to herself. "All right, where do you want to start?" She asked the girls.

"I-I don't know." Miley said. Lilly squeezed her hand and started walking in the direction of the toys. Lilly's eyes bulged at the vast amount they had to choose from. Hands shaking, she picked up a realistic looking dildo. Staring at it, she squeezed it, showing it to Miley. No words were exchanged as Miley took it from Lilly's hands. Heather was looking at the two of them questionably.

"Girls have you ever seen a penis before? I mean the real thing, not on TV." She asked, somewhat afraid of their answer.

"Yes but not up close." Miley said quietly and Lilly nodded her head.

"We were at a beach party and some kids were skinny dipping last summer, we um didn't get close." Lilly said, once again looking at the item in Miley's hand. Heather silently nodded her head and continued to watch them, wanting to be anywhere but here at this moment, not only for her embarrassment, but for theirs as well. Miley reached now for a hot pink and glittery silicone dildo. It felt different and, noticing this, she showed Lilly.

"Lil look, it's smooth." She said handing it to her. Lilly swallowed hard and held it in her right hand while absentmindedly stroking it with her left. Miley's eyes widened at her actions, licking her lips unconsciously. Heather's eyes bulged but she remained quiet.

"I like this." Lilly said while still stroking it, looking into Miley's eyes. "I like the other one too."

"M-me too." Miley said huskily. Lilly looked down at her hands now, and she noticed what she was doing and if it was even possible, her cheeks darkened another shade of red. She abruptly stopped stroking the phallus and dropped it, but Miley's reflexes were too quick and she dropped to her knees in front of Lilly and caught the item before it hit the floor. Miley looked up and smiled at Lilly about to show her that she caught it, but she realized exactly how close she was to Lilly's clothed center. Lilly noticed this to and stood stark still, breathing shallowly. Staring at her lover's most intimate part, Miley placed a kiss right above her pants and shakily stood up, grabbing onto Lilly for support. Miley leaned her head on Lilly's shoulder.

"Ahem." Heather cleared her throat causing both Miley and Lilly to look at her. Eyes widening, they realized that they forgot they weren't alone. "Are you ok?" she asked amusedly. The girls slowly nodded their head. "Come on, there's lots more to see." Heather said. Walking slowly, they followed Heather to the wall of vibrators. Lilly picked up something called the rabbit. Realizing it was the display she tried the on button and let out a small _'eep'_ when it sprang to life in her hand. Miley's eyes widened and she quickly thrust the two dildos in her hand into Heather's hands so she could look at the vibrator. "Wow Miles I wonder what this feels like inside." Lilly said, wiping some sweat off her forehead with her arm.

"It's the best." Heather said, causing Lilly to turn it off and look at her mother, eyebrows raised.

"A-are you speaking from experience?" Lilly asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Yes, I have one. It's the best for, um shit; it's the best for internal stimulation with a vibrator." Heather said boldly looking between Lilly and Miley's eyes. Miley giggled. "You should get it but, you should start with something a little less… powerful at first. This might hurt you.

"We can't handle the power?" Miley asked confused.

"No, um, you're both tight and you need to open a little and be comfortable before you try something like this. You know that there's a very good chance that you'll bleed a little bit when you, um, use those dildos the first time right?" Heather asked them.

"Yes, we know." Lilly said quietly putting the rabbit back on the shelf and grabbing a sealed box.

"Is blue ok with you Miley? Since the other one is pink?" Lilly asked.

"Yes." Miley said.

"Ok, I'm going to get a shopping basket for your stuff, I'll be right back." Heather said walking off.

"This is majorly weird isn't it?" Lilly asked.

"Kind of, yeah. But Lilly, I gotta say, we have really cool parents." Miley said smiling happily despite the weirdness of the atmosphere around them.

"You're right Miley, we really do." Lilly said. Heather walked back and put the three items they already had in the basket while the girls looked at some external stimulators. Miley picked up something that looked like a back massager.

"Mrs. Truscott, is this a back massager?" she asked.

"It's an everything massager; you can use it on your back, your feet, legs, and you're special areas." Heather said laughing lightly. Miley placed a closed package in their basket. Moving on now, they found some belts to use for strap- on's. Heather's cell phone rang." Girls, Robbie's calling me I'll be right back."

Lilly found a belt that looked user friendly and picked it up. Staring at it, she wondered how to put it on.

"Miley, turn around a second." She asked. Miley put the basket down and turned for Lilly. Bending down, Lilly asked Miley to step into the belt and Miley did.

"Lilly what are you doing?" Miley asked.

"Trying this on you to see how it works." Lilly said as if it was the most logical thing in the world. Miley shrugged and looked to her left, seeing something that caught her eye on an endcap. Walking as Lilly was tightening the belt, her eyes bulged for what felt like the millionth time today. Staring her in the face was a double headed dildo. Picking it up with shaky hands, Miley looked at it like a kid would look at an XBOX on Christmas. Turning to face Lilly, she held it up like a trophy. "Miley wha-"Lilly couldn't finish her sentence.

"Lilly look we can use this together at the same time." Miley said and Lilly took it from her, looking at it in wonder. "What do you think?"

Lilly was speechless for a moment. "I think that we're defiantly buying that." Lilly said as she handed it back to Miley. "Where's our basket, I want to see something." She asked and Miley pointed her free hand about a foot from Lilly. Lilly got the basket and grabbed the natural looking dildo first and saw that she could indeed attach it to the belt Miley was currently wearing. Kneeling now, Lilly looked up at Miley before she attached the dildo to the belt. It snapped right on and sprang up at Lilly. Lilly jumped back slightly in shock at what she was seeing. Miley looked down and saw that she was now the proud owner of a penis, attached to the outside of her clothes. She looked between it and Lilly. Lilly looked away and found the pink one, making sure they could attach it also. They could, but she didn't bother trying that one in the store. Standing now, Lilly looked Miley straight in the eyes and found that the brunette's eyes were smoldering. Miley grabbed the back of Lilly's head with her free hand and slammed their mouths together in a fierce kiss. They were so absorbed in each other that they didn't realize that both Heather and Robbie walked back to where they were.

"What in the world-"Heather started but stopped immediately. The girls broke their kiss but still held each other, although Lilly didn't realize that one of her hands managed to make their way to the fake penis Miley was currently wearing. They looked up and noticed that Robbie Ray, who wasn't there before, was looking at them like a deer caught in headlights. Mouth gaping, he realized that his daughter was holding one giant fake penis while she was wearing another. "What exactly are you doing?" Heather asked.

Swallowing hard, Miley looked them straight in the eyes. "Lilly tried the belt on me to see how it worked and then we looked at our basket and lucked out that the things we picked can be attached to it so she put one on to see how that works…" Miley said, rambling. Lilly quickly twisted the dildo off the belt Miley was wearing, and Miley involuntarily bucked her hips at the slight pressure Lilly's actions caused. Lilly threw the dildo in the basket along with the one Miley was holding and quickly took the belt off her. Thinking for a second, Lilly grabbed a second belt and threw both of them in their basket.

"H-how's it going girls?" Robbie Ray asked them, afraid to say anything else.

"Fine"

"Great"

Robby Ray got two fast answers. "Right, I'm going to the bathroom and I was told it was that way so, I'll be in the front of the store after that." He said walking away quickly. Once he was gone, Heather busted out laughing.

"God, you two… I love you so much you know that?" she said, walking over to them and wrapping them in a hug. "So, what else have you gotten?" she asked and they showed her.

"I think we're done now." Lilly said, embarrassingly.

"Actually, you forgot something important." Heather said. Looking at each other, they couldn't imagine what they forgot.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"Lubrication." Heather said with a straight face but couldn't hold it for long when the girls' jaw's dropped.

"Um." Lilly said

"What kind, um where is that?" Miley asked Heather. Heather walked to an isle that was full of all that, plus massage oils and stuff.

"They make flavored lube? You can eat it?" Lilly asked before she realized how it sounded." She looked at her mother nervously.

"Yeah Lil, you can eat it." Heather said, smirking at the firey look her daughter got. Miley grabbed the chocolate and bubble gum flavored, while heather handed them some massage oil and relaxing bubble bath. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but, whenever you decide to… penetrate each other with your toys, make sure you orgasm first." Miley and Lilly felt their mouths go dry as they continued to listen. "Most women don't come the first time they do it, and it may hurt a bit so make sure you're wet enough. You can either use the lube's you're getting, actually, I'm sure you'll be wet enough if you go down on each other first, and if you're not sure, use a little extra the first few times you do it."

"Why do we have to, come first?" Miley asked lowly, face blazing.

"Well, I'm sure you know that orgasms relax you. Plus you'll defiantly get you're release that way. Trust me." Heather said, her face as red as the girls.

"Thank you Mom." Miley and Lilly said at the same time, wrapping Heather in a warm and loving hug. Heather realized that Miley just called her mom and she felt her heart swell with emotion. Releasing them, she wiped a tear from each of their eyes.

"So, are we ready to go?" Heather asked.

"Yes." They both said. Heather grabbed their basket and the three of them proceeded to the check out. Once the clerk scanned all the items and placed them in the bag, Robbie Ray came over.

"That will be three hundred and fifty dollars." Chris, the clerk said. Eyes widening, Miley, Lilly and Heather pulled out their wallets.

"Put your money away." Robbie Ray said, handing his credit card to the clerk. "This is on me girls."

"Robbie, at least let me split it with you." Heather said. Robbie held up his hand in protest.

"No Heather, you helped the girls, I am so unbelievably greatful for that, and for the way you care and love Miley like she was your own. Thank you." He said, grabbing his card back and quickly signing the receipt.

"Remember to wash everything before you use it and remember all sales are final. Thank you for shopping at The Toy Chest and have a nice day."

Grabbing their bag, Miley and Lilly took their parents hands and walked out to the car. Putting it in the trunk, they got in the car and buckled up.

"Thank you both for everything, I love you so much." Miley said.

"Yeah, I know that was defiantly awkward but you came with us when you could have told us no. Thank you, you're amazing. I love you guys." Lilly said. Robbie ray wiped a tear from his eyes.

"I love you girls, don't worry about it. Now, who wants Chinese food?" Robbie asked.

"That sounds delicious, want to get it to go?" Heather asked, glancing at the girls knowing they probably wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"Sure, let's go." With that, Robbie Ray drove to a restaurant, got too much food and they all made their way back to the Stewart's house.

_**Wow, that was exceptionally hard to write. I had to do a lot of weird, uncomfortable and unusual research (lol) hope you liked this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome! ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	13. Chapter 13: Fortune Cookies

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones and Mark Macintyre belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Thirteen: Fortune Cookies

"Girls, why don't you go and wash your stuff and we'll put the food out." Heather said as she started to unpack the food on the counter.

"Ok, we'll be right down, don't start without us!" Lilly said as she grabbed Miley's hand and dragged her up the stairs to their room. Robbie Ray laughed.

"That girl sure does love her food Heather, god bless her metabolism. Hey, how about we have a carpet picnic, we'll eat around the coffee table. I'll grab some wine." Robbie asked.

"That sounds nice, I'm curious to hear more about Lilly's meeting also." Robbie opened the wine, got four glasses and grabbed dishes and serving spoons, going back for forks and napkins. Heather put all the Chinese food containers in the middle of the table and sat at one end while Robbie sat at the other. They left the space in front of the couch for Miley and Lilly; they were sure that the girls would press their sides together so close that you couldn't see what arm belonged to what girl. "So are you ok Robbie? I was sure you were going to pass out before in the store." Heather was trying to be serious, but couldn't help the small smirk that graced her face. Robbie sighed.

"I don't know. Seeing them kiss and be very vocal with each other is one thing, but seeing my daughter holding and wearing fake penises is a sight I most defiantly could have lived without for the rest of my life." He was laughing now. "I guess it made it even more real. The girls are growing up. I'm still thrilled that they can't get pregnant with all the sex they're having!" Heather busted out laughing now as well.

"Don't kid yourself; that wasn't easy for me either, but I'm happy that they came to us for help and felt comfortable enough to vocalize what they want with us." Hearing footsteps now, Robbie Ray poured four glasses of wine. Miley and Lilly sat down.

"We're starving." Miley said as everyone started serving themselves.

"So girls, did you get everything sorted and clean?" Heather asked, trying not to laugh when they blushed and Robbie Ray choked on his wine.

"Yes we did!" Lilly said, highly pitched and squeaky in embarrassment.

"Boy this sure is some good Chinese food!" Robbie Ray said, trying to change the subject.

"So girls, when are you going to read through your scripts?" Heather asked. Lilly looked at Miley and the brunette nodded her head. Both Heather and Robby Ray were amazed with how the girls sometimes didn't even need words to communicate with each other. Just one little look or nod of the head got their point across to one another.

"We're gonna read them this weekend. I'm really interested in the one Mark pointed out to me. I think it could be really good for the both of us." Lilly said, smiling. Lilly looked at Miley and saw that she had some duck sauce on her chin. "Er, Miles you've got some-"Lilly wiped it off with her finger, but before she could wipe her hand with her napkin, Miley grabbed her wrist. Lilly's eyes shot up to Miley's as her lover licked the sauce straight off her finger, never breaking eye contact. Lilly's eyes bulged and she visibly shuddered. She abruptly turned away from Miley and the heat she both felt and saw in her eyes and grabbed her wine glass, gulping down the contents without taking a breath. Heather watched this with her mouth hanging open, and glancing at Robbie Ray, she noticed that he looked like he was going to pass out again.

"W-hoa slow down Lilly, that wine's gonna hit you!" Robby Ray exclaimed, red in the face and mouth dry. Miley snapped out of her trance and looked quickly between their parents, then quickly shoved a forkful of chicken and broccoli into her mouth. She then took her own big sip of wine, grabbed the bottle and halfway filled both her and Lilly's glasses again.

"Well I guess they killed the bottle." Heather said, somewhat amused at the obviously thick sexual tension the air seemed to hold around the girls. Lilly regained her focus on the food and started eating again.

"This is really good food." Lilly said to no one in particular. Everyone continued to eat in silence and when dinner was over, Miley and Lilly were defiantly tipsy off all the wine they drank. They had happy, content smiles on their faces as Robbie Ray handed out the fortune cookies. Laughing, Heather read her fortune aloud.

"Your soul mate is sitting next to you. Huh, Lilly I think I got yours." She laughed and handed it to her daughter. Lilly turned her head as she took the fortune from her mother and the action caused Miley to get a whiff of her hair. Swallowing hard, Miley felt arousal surge through her.

"Lil what does yours say?" She asked. Lilly opened the package and cracked her cookie open.

"A tub and a rub will change you're day" Lilly's eyes bulged and her mouth hung open as she realized the double meaning in that saying. Miley licked her lips and ripped the cracked cookie out of Lilly's hands and shoved it into her mouth to keep from pouncing on her blonde lover in the middle of the living room. Lilly realized her cookie was gone. "You ate my cookie!" she whisper-yelled and Miley squeezed the cookie in her hand, the one she had yet to open. It crumbled into tiny little pieces inside the plastic wrapper.

"Not yet I didn't." Miley said and Lilly sucked in a breath of air before kissing Miley fiercely.

"Are the two of you ever not horny?" Robbie Ray asked as they pulled apart. You could see the desire and passion in their eyes.

"Dad!" Miley exclaimed, lower than she expected to.

"Don't dad me, I swear; even the slightest sexual innuendo and y'all are ready to jump each other, where ever you are!" Robbie Ray was laughing as well as Heather. "Plus, I just brought you girls three hundred and fifty dollars worth of fake man parts for you to fuck each other with so I think my making you uncomfortable is payback." Miley hid her head in Lilly's shoulder.

".God." Heather said. "I'm guessing you girls will be sleeping here tonight?" she asked them.

"Yes, we've already cleaned up and laid out our fake man parts to play with." Lilly said seriously then couldn't contain her laughter at the look the other three people had in the room.

"We now have detachable penises! Hehehe." Miley said as she threw her head back onto the couch and laughed. Lilly grabbed her arm and started lightly stroking it. Miley couldn't contain the moan that slipped from her mouth. "Mmm Lil that feels amazing, my skin feels like it's on fire." She said. Heather looked at Robbie Ray who seemed stunned.

"We just brought our daughters sex toys and got them drunk." She said and he laughed lightly. "Hey girls-"They looked at her, and the intensity their eyes showed could surly melt ice any day of the week. "Are you ok? You're not drunk enough that you're not going to remember what goes on are you? Because if that's the case, I'm taking you're toys until you're sober. I don't want you to wake up and not remember what happened."

"No mom I swear! We're just a little tipsy. We're gonna take a shower and we'll be fine after that, right Miley?" Lilly asked her.

"Yes, right. We'll be fine." Miley agreed. Looking into their eyes a moment longer, Heather could see that they weren't too far gone. Robbie Ray had yet to open his fortune cookie, and grateful for the distraction, he ripped open the wrapper, cracked the cookie and pulled out the fortune. He laughed a light throaty laugh.

"What does it say?" Lilly asked.

"If a turtle doesn't have a shell, is he naked or homeless?" Heather raised her eyebrows and Miley and Lilly shared equal looks of confusion.

"What does that even mean?" Miley asked.

"No idea, but it should have said 'you will not be getting any sleep tonight'" Miley and Lilly didn't get it, but Heather sure did.

"Why won't you be getting any sleep dad?" Lilly asked, and both Robbie Ray and Heather looked at her in awe. She called him dad, Like Miley had called Heather mom.

"Well, because I've lost my earplugs!" he said. Heather busted out laughing and Miley and Lilly blushed furiously.

"We'll try, I mean we won't-"

"Be too loud"

Robbie Ray smiled. They were trying not to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I do have a guest room Robbie; you could sleep over so the girls can have some privacy. I'm sure they won't miss you tonight." Heather suggested and Miley and Lilly suddenly got very still.

Robbie Ray looked between the girls and Heather. They were old enough to stay by themselves and he didn't want to hear their late night activities again. "That's a wonderful idea, I'll go get my pajamas." With that he ran upstairs to his room.

"Mom thank you" both Lilly and Miley crawled over and hugged her.

"No problem girls. I love you. Now, do you have any questions?" she asked them. Miley blushed.

"Yeah, um before in the store you said we should have an orgasm before we use any of the dildos. Will we always have to?" Miley asked.

"No. It might take a few times for you to get used to them, so to make sure that you get your release and your relaxed enough, that's why I said you should get off first." Heather said, her face as red as the girls.

"You really are the best mom ever." Lilly said as they all hugged once more.

"I love you girls." Pulling away slightly, she looked them straight in the eyes. "Have fun tonight, it's ok to be nervous and if you want to stop or you suddenly feel that you're not ready that's fine also. Nothing has to be rushed."

"Thank you so much, for everything Mom." Miley said as she pulled the woman she long ago considered a mother into a hug. Lilly looked at them with tears in her eyes. Robbie Ray came downstairs with a small bag in his hands.

"All right, you girls can clean up from dinner; I'd say that's fair enough." He said. "You ready Heather?"

"Yes, let's let these ladies get on with their evening!" Hugging them both, they left.

"Come on Lil lets clean up fast." Miley said. They hastily put the leftover food in the refrigerator and loaded the dishwasher. When they were done, Miley pinned Lilly to the counter kissing her passionately.

"I want to make love to you Lilly." Miley said. They both had tears in their eyes at the raw emotion and passion they felt for one another. Taking Lilly's hand, Miley led the way up to their room for their night to begin.

_**I don't know if I'm thrilled with this chapter. It turned out a little different than I thought. Hope you like it! Thank you all for the reviews, you guys are amazing! ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_

_**P.S. - So, I've been toying with the idea of Robbie Ray and Heather getting together, and what that would mean to the girls and stuff like that… Let me know what you think about that possibility!! Thanks!! **___


	14. Chapter 14: Love Drunk

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones and Mark Macintyre belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Fourteen: Love Drunk

Miley closed and locked the bedroom door behind her. Staring into Lilly's eyes, she grabbed her face and kissed her slowly but passionately. Lilly broke the kiss to pull Miley's shirt over her head.

"Why don't we take a bath instead of a shower? We can use the bubble bath we got." Lilly asked. No words spoken, Miley took Lilly's hand, grabbed the bubble bath off her dresser and led her into her bathroom. Grabbing three towels, Miley turned the light on and put the towels on the toilet.

"Lilly can you start the bath? But don't get in it yet, I'll be right back." Before Lilly could answer, Miley closed the bathroom door and went back into the bedroom. Opening the Hannah closet, Miley went for the bags she purchased earlier with Heather while Lilly and her dad were at their meeting. With Heather's help, Miley managed to track down battery operated candles. Turning them on one by one, Miley put them all around the room giving it a warm, fireless glow. Miley had also gotten white Christmas lights; grabbing them, she draped them all around the furniture and wrapped them through the wrought iron headboard and footboard with the help of a few extension cords. Last but not least, she scattered red rose petals randomly all over the floor and the bed, placing two white roses in the center of the two pillows. Looking around, she smiled in anticipation of Lilly's response. The room looked like something out of a hallmark card. Miley remembered that Heather had purchased them a bottle of champagne; running to the kitchen, Miley grabbed the fancy silver ice bucket, filled it with ice and put the champagne bottle in it, grabbing two flutes and running back upstairs. Setting the bucket and glasses on the night table, Miley grabbed the bag of the remaining rose petals and walked back to the bathroom.

"Lilly, is the bath finished running yet?" She called through the door.

"Yes, what are you doing? I'm undressed but I'm not in the tub yet." Said Lilly, causing Miley to shudder and suck in a breath.

"Close your eyes Lilly, I've got a surprise for you." Opening the door slowly, Miley walked in and saw that Lilly listened and had her eyes closed. She also stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that Lilly was completely naked and leaning against the sink. Walking quietly over to the tub, Miley scattered the remaining rose petals in the water and around the edge and quickly stripped naked. Dimming the lights, she then stepped directly in front of Lilly.

"Open your eyes sweetheart." Miley said voice thick with arousal and they hadn't even fooled around yet. Lilly opened her eyes and her knees almost gave out.

"Miley-"was all she managed to say before the brunette captured her lips in a soft, slow kiss that screamed with desire just as much as fast sloppy kisses. They broke apart a minute later and Lilly looked behind her and saw the tub covered in rose petals.

"Wow Miley, is that what you were doing?" she asked.

"Not now, you'll see." Miley grabbed a towel off the toilet and layed it out on the floor, rolling up another one and putting it at the top of the towel like a pillow. Grabbing two hair ties, she handed one to Lilly. "Put your hair up, we'll wash it tomorrow, and then lay on your stomach." Lilly wordlessly did as she was told and put her hair up in a messy bun. Miley did the same. Once Lilly was laying on the floor, Miley grabbed the massage oil and kneeled beside her. Lilly looked at Miley who was reading the label.

"What are you doing Miles?" Lilly asked.

"I'm going to give you a massage. This label says that this massage oil gel is edible and it will feel warm on your privates so don't get scared. Now relax and enjoy." Miley opened the bottle and squeezed a nice amount on the center of Lilly's back. Spreading it out, Miley started to work it into Lilly's skin. Making long, slow strokes, Miley noticed that Lilly's eyes were closed and she had a look of pure contentment on her face.

"Mmm Miley this feels so nice." She said. Miley grabbed a little more oil and started to massage Lilly's legs and feet. Lilly's senses were on fire and Miley herself was breathing heavily, enjoying the feel of slippery skin beneath her hands. Grabbing a little more oil, Miley started to massage Lilly's butt, earning a hearty moan from the blonde. Leaning down, she placed soft kisses to her birthmark before licking the split in her cheeks.

"Jeez Miley mmm." Lilly said, amazed that such a small thing could feel so good. Miley smirked.

"Turn over Lil." She said and the blonde slowly complied. Opening her eyes, Lilly looked into Miley's and was sure the brunette could see the desire she felt. Not breaking eye contact, Miley squeezed some oil onto Lilly's breasts, stomach, legs and the top of her mound. Looking down, Miley started to massage Lilly's breasts earning another moan from her lover. Lilly closed her eyes enjoying the sensations she was feeling. Miley moved lower, rubbing the oil into her stomach and legs before placing her slippery hand where she most wanted to touch. Miley rubbed the oil all over Lilly's sex and lightly traced her clit.

"Shit Miley its warm! Mmm-"Lilly moaned, her voice low and dripping with arousal. Miley spread Lilly's legs wider and started to go down on her. Lilly was thrashing on the floor and Miley was holding her hips down as she feasted on her.

"Lilly you taste amazing." Miley broke away and said seductively.

"God, mmm- ugh, I think I'm gonna come." Lilly said leaning up to look at Miley. Miley's eyes were staring into her own as she shoved two fingers into her, stroking her g-spot causing her to lose it.

"MILEY! MM-Shit!! Ughhh!!" Lilly babbled incoherently, collapsing back onto the floor. Miley kissed her way up to Lilly, settling herself on top of her and kissing her passionately. "Miley, that was- I love you." Lilly said kissing her again. Miley broke apart and leaned her forehead on Lilly's.

"I love you too; come on, let's get in the bath." Miley said, standing up and helping the blonde to her feet guiding her into the tub. Lilly sat with her back to the tub and Miley sat with her back to Lilly's front, Lilly's legs wrapped around her.

"This water is so warm; I guess I made it really hot huh?" Lilly said as she stroked small circles on Miley's arm.

"It's the perfect temperature hun." Miley relaxed in Lilly's arms for a little while, and then she turned and wrapped her legs around her so she was now on her lap. Lilly kissed her passionately as her hands started to wander. Miley closed her eyes and moaned. "Come on, let's wash and get out." Miley grabbed the shower puff, dipped it into the bubbles and started to wash Lilly. Lilly then took the puff and washed Miley and they drained the tub and rinsed off with the handheld shower head. Once they were dry, Miley took Lilly's hand and silently led her into the bedroom. Lilly stopped, her mouth hanging open at the sight in front of her. Miley had transformed their room into a romantic paradise.

"Miley this- you did all this?" She asked as she tuned to face her, tears in her eyes.

"Yes. I wanted everything to be perfect. This is what me and your mom were shopping for today, do you like it?" Miley asked shyly, tearing up as well. Lilly looked around in awe.

"Like it? I love it, this is amazing, you're amazing." Lilly kissed Miley and walked them over to the bed standing in front of it. Breaking away, Lilly looked around once more and noticed the champagne.

"You even got champagne?" Lilly asked, going over to the bucket and grabbing the bottle to look at it. Her jaw dropped. "You got Cristal? Isn't that like, five hundred a bottle or something?" Miley smiled.

"Actually that bottle was fifteen-hundred." Miley said laughing lightly.

"Fifteen, wha-?" Lilly asked completely confused.

"Lilly, that bottle was made the year we were born so it was more money. I thought it was extra special so I got it for us, well your mom physically purchased it but you get what I mean. I figured we could celebrate the year of our birth and our getting together." Miley said as she took the bottle from Lily's hands and put it back on the ice. Lilly was crying. "Aw baby don't cry, you'll make me cry, are you ok?" Miley asked as she wiped the tears from Lilly's eyes, ignoring the ones falling from her own.

"I'm just so happy, and you're crying also." Lilly said and Miley laughed. "God we really are girls." Miley laughed harder.

"So, shall we pop the bottle open?" Miley asked. Lilly smirked, wiping the last of her tears on the edge of her towel.

"Interesting choice of words lover." She said, and Miley's eyes widened and laughed. "I want a picture of the room first. Miley stepped out of the shot as Lilly grabbed her camera and snapped away. "Miley get in the middle of the bed."

"How about we set the timer and both get in the middle for a picture." Miley took the camera from Lilly and set it to go off in two minutes, propped it up and sat in the center of the bed with Lilly, holding hands and the roses.

"Aw I like it, that's perfect Miles." Lilly said lovingly looking at the camera. Putting it down, she took Miley's hand and walked to the night table to get the champagne. "Shall we?" She asked and Miley nodded her head. Lilly got the cork off with little difficulty and poured some in the two flutes. Handing one to Miley, Lilly's eyes locked onto hers.

"Here's to us, I love you Lillian Truscott." Miley said.

"And I love you Miley Stewart." Lilly said as they clinked glasses and sipped the sparkling wine. Setting their glasses down, Miley took Lilly's face in her hands and kissed her passionately. Lilly broke away and looked Miley in the eyes and fingered the towel she was wearing, silently asking permission to drop it.

"Go on." Miley said and as soon as the words left her mouth the towel was on the floor. Miley grabbed Lilly's towel and it joined the other one. Grabbing her flute, Miley downed the contents in two sips and kissed Lilly furiously pushing her back on the bed. Miley jumped on top of her and their hands started to roam. Lilly got up and grabbed the magic wand all in one massager and plugged it into the extension cord the lights were plugged into. Miley lay motionless in anticipation of what she was going to do. Lilly turned it on and it lightly buzzed. Making sure it was on the slowest setting to start with, she crawled over to Miley and started on her feet. Miley's eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. Lilly moved up her legs and went straight for her breasts.

"Wow that tickles, but it's a good tickle." Miley said as Lilly switched sides. She then moved down to her stomach and Miley instinctively spread her legs, wanting to be touched in her most intimate place. Lilly didn't hesitate and placed the massager right on her clit.

"Holy shit!" Miley screamed and thrust her hips at the sensation. Grabbing the pillows behind her and squeezing them. Lilly circled the toy slightly and Miley's hips followed the movement as Lilly shifted on the bed to suck on her nipples.

"You like that sweetie?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. Mmph, more!" Lilly pulled away from her breasts to look at the toy. She raised the speed and Miley started bucking her hips again. "Oh god, Lilly, yes!" Lilly sped the machine up even more and Miley lost it. "HOLY FUCK! MMM jeez Lilly I'm coming! Ugh." Miley went limp and Lilly turned off the toy and put it aside then kissed Miley with an intense passion. Miley turned so they were facing each other, legs intertwined.

"Miley seeing you come like that was insanely hot." Lilly said and Miley blushed. "Don't be embarrassed sweetheart, you're such a turn on to me."

"I love you Lilly." Miley said and then they started to full on make out, something that they hadn't really done yet, because every time they started to they got carried away and fooled around. Lilly broke away for air and grabbed her glass finishing her champagne, breathing heavily, desire written all over her face again.

"I love you Miley Ray." Lilly touched Miley's center to see that she was still wet but she had recovered enough from her orgasm to continue.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Miley asked awkwardly.

"I don't know, I'm as new to this as you are sweetie." Lilly said. Miley got up and went to their dresser where everything was ready for them to use. Looking at it all, she grabbed the double headed dildo, staring at it momentarily before turning to her lover. Lilly saw what she was holding and nodded her head. Knowing that she agreed, Miley grabbed the lube and went back to bed.

"We can, you know, lose it at the same time or whatever with this." Miley said as she sat opposite Lilly on the bed. Lilly took It from her hands and looked it over, stroking it absentmindedly. "Lil, you like stroking things don't you?" Miley asked laughing and Lilly blushed.

"Well, I'm intrigued and it, I don't know it feels weird but good." Lilly said, handing one end back to Miley and they looked at it for a moment.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Miley asked.

"I'm insanely nervous but I want to do this with you." Lilly said sincerely.

"I'm nervous too Lilly, but I want you." Miley kissed her with so much passion they dropped the dildo. Lilly pulled away and grabbed the cold champagne bottle from the bucket and took a drink right from the bottle, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and handing the bottle to Miley who did the same. Miley put the bottle back in the bucket and grabbed the lube, opening it. Lilly watched as she put some on her hands and went to put it on Lilly, then herself. Lilly took the dildo and the lube and put lube on it as well; stroking it to make sure it had enough. The sight made Miley's mouth water in a nervous anticipation. Lilly went to lie on her side telling Miley to do the same. They got as close as possible and started to rub their respective ends on their outer lips, frequently hitting their clits with it.

"Wow this feels different than a finger." Lilly said.

"Yeah it does." Miley agreed and the lube caused the head of the dildo to find her entrance, pushing lightly to get in. Miley froze.

"Miley?" Lilly asked but then she looked down and saw what happened. Locking eyes with her lover, Lilly got the silent permission she needed to and slowly and uncertainly guided the head into Miley's opening, watching it disappear. Miley let out the breath she was holding and somehow managed to do the same to Lilly without causing the dildo to slide further into herself. Lilly was stark still, shaking and breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" Miley asked, and she herself was shaking from nerves.

"I don't know; this is a foreign feeling and we're not, it's not really in yet." Lilly said.

"Do you want to stop?" Miley asked, highly pitched.

"N-no, do you?" Lilly asked, voice trembling with fear.

"N-no." Miley also said, confusing herself with how she sounded.

"So, um do we just move our hips together now?" Lilly asked, her voice regaining a little bit of confidence despite the nerves she felt.

"I think so." Miley said as she locked her eyes on Lilly's, silently asking permission to move forward. Lilly nodded slightly and they both moved their hips slightly causing the dildo head to slip out of Lilly and to move a fraction of an inch further into Miley. Miley froze again. Lilly grabbed her end and moved her hips even closer to Miley and put it back in but because she was closer it went all the way in, popping her in the process.

"Ouch, shit, ugh." Lilly said, eyes closed and face skewed in pain. Seeing this, Miley thrust forward further impaling herself on her end and popping her own barrier.

"Oh god, mmph that hurt." Miley said, clenching her teeth while never taking her eyes off of Lilly. Lilly opened her eyes, crying looking at Miley who was also crying. Miley moved to kiss Lilly's tears and her nose then rested their foreheads together. Lilly leaned in to kiss Miley, slowly at first, then gradually gaining more passion. The girls kept their hips stark still, afraid to move. Miley pulled away from the kiss after about ten minutes. "Are you ok?" she asked her lover.

"Yeah, the pain is more of a dull burn now, but it feels weird to have something in me." She said honestly. "Are you ok?"

"It burns a little but I think that's normal. I'm afraid to look down." Miley said and Lilly immediately glanced down to see them joined at the hips. She didn't realize that the toy was completely in them and their centers were touching.

"Miley, we're completely together, look." Lilly said and Miley hesitantly looked down. Seeing what she did, she experimentally rolled her hips, causing the first thrust of the dildo to move inside both of them. "Ugh." Lilly moaned.

"Did that hurt?" Miley asked.

"N-not really, do it again." Lilly asked and Miley moved her hips with more force than before.

"Shit, mmm." Miley moaned. "Lil, you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Move with me this time." Miley said and they locked eyes and started to thrust together, slow at first. Lilly kissed Miley as she started to pick up the pace.

"This feels good and weird." Lilly said.

"That-s mmm, that's because we're not used to it." Miley said, continuing to thrust her hips. Lilly decided to experiment and swirled her hips in a circle. "Shit Lilly do that again." Lilly complied.

"H-harder Miley." Miley looked her straight in the eyes as she moved her hips, faster with a little more force. Lilly threw her head back and moaned. Miley was getting hot, feeling the familiar feeling of an orgasm coming on. She grabbed Lilly's head and kissed her feverishly.

"Shit Lilly I think I'm gonna come." Miley said, still thrusting at a fast pace.

"Umphh, me too, fuck." Lilly said as she used all her weight to flip them so she was on top of Miley, one leg wrapped around Miley and the other one bended at the knee to allow them to still thrust. She picked up the pace and Miley lost it.

"LIL-LILLY UHGG!" She screamed as Lilly still pounded into her, coming as well.

"FUCK MILEY! MMM!" Lilly screamed as she thrusted a final time then collapsed next to Miley, causing the dildo to slip out of both of them. Lilly snuggled into Miley, both of them breathing heavily.

"That was-"

"Amazing"

Miley grabbed the dildo looking at it in awe, and then she saw that there was a little blood on it. "Lil, there's a little blood on this." She said.

"It's ok, we'll clean it tomorrow." Lilly took it from her and put it in the bathroom to be cleaned in the morning. She took a sip of champagne, giving the bottle to Miley who did the same. Lilly reached behind her and let her hair down, motioning for Miley to do the same. She got back into bed and they cuddled together.

"How do you feel?" Miley asked.

"Sore." Lilly responded, yawning.

"Me too; I love you so much sweetheart." Miley said kissing her.

"Mmm I love you my Miley. Sweet dreams." Lilly said and they fell asleep in each other's arms, completely spent.

_**Ok so, more uncomfortable and weird research was done for this chapter (lol) I'm writing this with no personal experience with the' items' mentioned in this story. Thank you so so much for continuing to read this story, it means so much for me. Thanks for the reviews, let me know what you think of this chapter. ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	15. Chapter 15: Breakfast in Bed

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones and Mark Macintyre belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Fifteen: Breakfast in Bed

Miley opened her eyes and smiled at Lilly who was spooned into her. Looking around the room, Miley saw that the battery candles were still on. Quietly and carefully, she untangled herself from Lilly not to wake her and clicked the candles off one by one before pulling the lights out of the plug. Lilly rolled over in her absence and grabbed for Miley in her sleep, making Miley smile and look at her sleeping lover momentarily before going to the bathroom and getting her bathrobe. Miley picked the dried rose petals out of the tub and threw them away and glanced at the waterproof clock in her shower. It was 9:00. _'Guess I got up earlier than I thought I would.'_ She thought. Washing her hands now, she saw the toy that had brought her and Lilly so much pleasure last night. Picking it up, she saw that the smeared blood had dried. Miley thought back to last night and the memories caused her to blush profusely. Washing the toy now, she realized how sore she really was. Drying the dildo, she crept back into her room and placed it on her dresser next to their other toys before she made her way downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. Opening the fridge, she took out the eggs, bacon and cheese. Scrambling the eggs in the bowl and seasoning them, she decided to make French toast instead of regular toast to go on the side of the eggs. As the toast was almost finished cooking, Miley ripped the cheese up and threw it into the egg mixture, mixing it all together as it cooked. To save time, Miley cooked the bacon in the microwave and checking it she saw that it was nice and crispy. She grabbed two plates, placing the toast on one side and the eggs on the other. Thinking quickly, she sprinkled a little powdered sugar on the toast before sprinkling some blueberries on top. She grabbed the bacon and put it on top of their eggs. She went into the closet and pulled out the large lap/tray table and placed the dishes on it, followed by some napkins and forks. She grabbed two glasses and filled them half way with orange juice. As she was about to walk up the stairs to her room, Miley heard a car door close and saw her father tiptoe up to the house and slowly open the door, as if he was a teenager sneaking in. Robbie Ray crept in the house and shut the door lightly, and Miley stood there confused with a little smirk on her face.

"Good morning." She said to her father, who stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly. Miley now noticed that he was still in his pajamas and his shirt was missing three buttons at the top. She raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

"Miley, what are you doing up bud?" he asked her, clearly expecting to find her still asleep.

"What am I doing up? What are you doing home?" she retorted.

"I came home to shower; I didn't bring anything but my pajamas and toothbrush to Heather's. I figured you girls would still be asleep." He said nonchalantly. Looking at her father now, Miley noticed that he didn't have his overnight bag, or his clothes from yesterday. She was sure her father could see the wheels turning in her head. He looked like he was on a walk of shame.

"Where are your clothes dad?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from letting him in on her suspicions. Robbie Ray paled slightly.

"My clothes? Oh, um, Heather was doing laundry so she threw them in. Aw bud, you made Lilly breakfast in bed? I'm guessing y'all had a good night?" He was changing the subject like a teenager would to avoid getting caught. Miley was no fool.

"Yeah we did." She said, not wanting to change the subject. Robbie Ray was blushing now. _'Holy fucking shit they totally had sex! Gah! Breathe Miley, breathe; don't let on that you know.'_ Keeping her expression as content as possible, Miley excused herself from this conversation. "Well, enjoy your shower, I'm gonna take this to Lilly before it gets cold. Not giving him a chance to respond, Miley went up the stairs carefully carrying the tray and opening her door slowly. Lilly turned over and yawned before opening her eyes slowly. Miley instantly calmed at the sight of her Lilly. "Good morning lover, sleep well?" she asked her.

Lilly looked up, her eyes full of sleep. "Miley?" she said, sitting up with the sheet wrapped around her, noticing the tray Miley was carrying and smelling the wonderful aroma that was coming from it. "You made breakfast?"

Miley smiled. "Yep, breakfast in bed, now scoot over." She said. Lilly got up and went to the bathroom quick, putting on her bathrobe on the way out to find Miley pouring champagne into their orange juice, filling the glass the rest of the way and stirring it lightly to mix it.

"Champagne? In our juice?" Lilly questioned, propping their pillows behind them to lean on as she got back in bed.

"What? You've never heard of a mimosa before?" Miley asked laughing lightly.

"No."

Miley smiled chuckling softly. "You're mom told me when we got the champagne yesterday, she said if it was still cold and there was some left in the morning that it would be a nice treat so I thought we'd try it." Lilly looked at Miley with love in her eyes. Leaning forward, she placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

"This is wonderful Miley, thank you. Last night, god, it was beyond perfect, the room, the rose petals, I can't believe you did all that for me- I love you so much." Lilly said and Miley felt her eyes start to water. She cupped Lilly's cheek with her hand and Lilly closed her eyes and leaned into her touch. Stroking her cheek, Miley leaned in and gave Lilly a slow, open mouthed kiss.

"Lilly, you're amazing. I love you so much and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world that I have you. Last night was, I can't even describe it. It just keeps getting better and better with us, with you, I just- god I just love you."

"I think we're just great together, I guess this is how it is when you're with your soul mate, and you're my soul mate Miley." Lilly said.

"And you're mine sweetheart, I don't think I'd be able to survive without you, now-"Miley handed Lilly her mimosa before grabbing her own. "Let's enjoy our breakfast before it gets cold." They clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

"Mmm I like mimosas." Lilly said causing Miley to laugh and nod her head in agreement. "This is delicious Miles, the French toast is better than your dads!"

"Hahaha, thank you, but don't let him hear you say that. How are you feeling today, are you ok?" Lilly knew what Miley was referring to. Last night was amazing, but she was very sore.

"I'm pretty sore today, how about you?" she asked Miley.

"I'm sore, more so than last night I think."

"Mabye we didn't notice it as much last night, I mean, we did drink a lot of wine and then the champagne." Lilly said.

"Mabye, or maybe it just hurts more the morning after?" Miley asked.

"I don't know, I guess we can ask my mom later. I don't think we should use anything except each other until the soreness goes away." Lilly said.

"We could." Miley said. Thinking back to before, Miley wondered how she'd face Lilly's mom if their parents were sleeping together. Sighing, she realized it would be something they'd all have to deal with and get used to. Telling Lilly, well that wasn't something she was looking forward to, especially since she couldn't confirm her suspicions. There was a knock at their door.

"Girls, I cleaned the kitchen, I'm going back out. Heather and I are going to go wine tasting about two hours away so call if you need anything, bye!" Robbie Ray spoke through the door.

"When did he get home?" Lilly asked, confusion written on her face. Downing the contents in her glass, Miley let out a breath of air before she answered.

"Before, he wanted to shower. Oh Lilly?"

"Hmm?" Lilly responded.

"I think our parents had sex last night." Miley said as seriously as she could muster. Lilly spit out a blueberry.

"Love of my life say what?" she exclaimed, downing the rest of her glass and setting it on the tray along with the finished breakfast plates. Miley got up and put the tray on the floor near the door.

""I caught him sneaking in like he was afraid to get caught when I was on my way upstairs with the food. He was still in his pajamas and his shirt was missing three buttons, and um, he didn't have is overnight bag. When I questioned him he said that he came home to shower, and that your mom was washing his clothes, but um, I don't really believe him. He looked like he was guilty." Miley said.

"Um, ew? No not ew; shit Miles, what does this mean?" Lilly asked.

"I have no idea, and it's not like we know for sure but I'm telling you, I have this gut feeling and judging him by his reactions, something defiantly happened last night."

"Oh boy this is making my head spin. Do we ask them? How can we ask them?"

"I don't know, I guess we wait and try to see if they act differently? I mean, I love your mom and I always thought it would be awesome if they got together, but like now, we're together so what does that mean, if they're together and so are we?

"I don't know, and I love your dad. I guess we can try to keep an open mind, I mean, they have been beyond cool with us and they deserve to be happy." Lilly said.

"Well look, no matter what it will be ok and we'll be ok." Miley said.

"Of course we'll be ok, nothing is ever going to come between us hun, and if our parents are together then we'll deal. Now, how about you drop that robe and come spoon me, I want to feel your skin on mine." Miley's eyes bulged as Lilly stood up and dropped her own robe and crawled into bed. Miley shed hers quickly and got into bed, pulling Lilly to her so they're fronts were completely pressed together and they're legs were intertwined. They stared into each other's eyes before Lilly leaned in and captured Miley's lips between her own. The girls continued to sensually make out for about an hour before drifting to sleep in each other's arms for a nap.

_**Hope you liked this chapter, thank you so much for your reviews and continuing to read this story. The next chapter will probably feature the girls going over their scripts, they're parents and maybe some school drama, I'm thinking about it ;o) ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	16. Chapter 16: Domesticity

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones, Mark Macintyre and John Smith belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Sixteen: Domesticity

"Lilly, I made you tea." Milley said, carrying two cups to the living room as Lilly walked downstairs, hair still wet from her shower.

"Thanks hun, I've got our scripts." Lilly sat down next to Miley and handed her a script and taking a sip of her tea. "Mmm that's good. So, where do you want to start?

Miley chuckled. "Start? How about the first page genius." Miley said is a slightly mocking tone.

"Hey, I've never done this before so I don't know."

"I know you haven't, I'm just playing." The girls took turns reading out loud, so that they could discuss the material and keep pace with each other. Miley got up and got post it notes, so they can take notes or comment on things they wanted to know more about or thought were too over the top. They genuinely loved the script, but they were concerned with the love scenes; one of them was particularly graphic.

"Wow Miley I love it, but I don't know that I'm comfortable showing all I got on camera, I mean, it's one thing for you to see, it's another for the rest of the world." Miley considered Lilly's words.

"We'll talk to Mark and when we meet the writers we'll tell them our concerns. We can demand a closed set in our contract you know."

"You seem so calm about this and I'm freaking out, why is that?" Lilly asked, laughing.

"Calm? I have to pretend to make love to you on camera and all I'm gonna want to do is let loose and not hold back, and If we get too into it then whatever crew is there and the audience when they see it will probably put two and two together and rumors will circulate that we're more than just friends and, we haven't exactly come out publically yet." Miley had an edge to her voice and she instantly regretted the way she spoke when she saw the look in Lilly's eyes.

"D-do you not want to do it? Do you want to come out?" Lilly asked quietly. Miley sipped her tea before turning completely and taking both of Lilly's hands in hers.

"I'm sorry Lilly, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Don't think for a minute that I'm having second thoughts because I'm not. I love you so much, and I don't know If I'd be able to hold back and I wouldn't want to embarrass us and as far as the coming out; Hannah and Lola haven't attended anything in a few weeks since we've been together, I mean the CD signing and the concerts don't really count; I would hate for the world to find out we're together by ways of a rumor, you know the ones that people know are true. I'd rather the public hear it straight from us. I think we should talk to dad and Mark, what do you think?"

Lilly was quiet for a moment, taking everything in. "I think it's a good idea for the people to hear it from us, however, if we wait until the movie is ready to be released, we could always make the cast and crew to sign confidentially agreements, couldn't we?"

"Yeah, we could actually, that's not a bad idea. We'll talk to Mark and we'll see what the best course of action would be, but Lilly, no matter what, even if they advise us to not come out, if you wanted to, I'd stand on top of a billboard dressed as Hannah Montana and proclaim my undying love for you. If it ever came down to it, I'd choose you over everything and anything else sweetheart." Miley said. Lilly was floored; she knew Miley loved her, hell she loved Miley but hearing her lover put it that way, put her before everything else including her career rendered her speechless and teary eyed.

"You would do that? Even if it meant giving up Hannah?" Lola was known, but not even close to the level Hannah was; Miley could lose everything if their relationship wasn't accepted.

"In a heartbeat; you're my life, my future, I wouldn't even have to think twice." Miley said, stroking the top of Lilly's hands with her thumbs. Lilly leaned in and kissed her slowly, conveying all the love and passion she felt for her.

"If it were reversed, I'd do the same thing. If it means losing the movie, I don't care, I want you. God Miley, you're my heart." Lilly said as her hands wrapped around Miley's neck, stroking the skin at the base of her hairline.

"Dad doesn't know, but a few weeks ago I took a peek at my books and well, honey I have enough money for us to never have to worry about anything." Miley said. Robbie Ray had taught her the importance of managing her money properly and not going crazy. Miley had a level head, and she wasn't frivolous with spending money.

"Really?" Lilly asked, afraid to ask the question that was on her mind.

"Yes, really. I can read your mind Lilly, what's mine is yours now; last year I made 15 million and that brought up my total so far to about 40 million."

Lilly's mouth was hanging open. "You're shitting me right?" Lilly managed to ask.

"No." Miley said seriously.

"Wow; I don't know what to say."

Miley laughed. "There's nothing to say, we have a nice little nest egg. I can take care of the love of my life for the rest of my life. We can have a family, provide the best for our kids and we can have a good life and a nice home, plus, I have you, and that's all I need."

"You're gonna make me cry Miles." Lilly said trying to hold back the tears. "I can work, I can contribute to our finances and bills, it won't all be on you honey."

"You don't have to honey; work if you want to, Lola has plenty of opportunities. But please promise me that you don't feel inadequate, and please don't feel like you have to contribute financially or catch up to me. It's not a race." Miley said, concerned. It wasn't her intention to make Lilly fell indebted or inferior to her.

"I don't feel inadequate; you make me feel like the luckiest, happiest girl in the world. I just feel like I should contribute with our expenses so we're equal." Lilly said.

"Money doesn't make us equal; what we do in our relationship and how we treat each other makes us equal." Miley said.

"Wow this is getting pretty serious, we're going off on what could happen when in reality, nothing has happened. I think we're going to be fine with the press and the people." Lilly said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I think you're right, but Lilly, I mean what I said. I love you with all my heart and once I turn eighteen and gain full access to all my money, you gain access. Right now I'm just on a monthly allowance."

Lilly was sure her face paled. "Ok Miley." She said. She knew that Miley trusted her completely but even though it shouldn't, giving her access to the Hannah fortune shocked her. Staring at the clock on the cable box, Lilly saw that it was 3:00. She suddenly got the idea to cook dinner for Miley. "Hey, how about we go to the market, and I'll get us something and cook us a little dinner."

Miley raised her eyebrows. "Really? You can cook?" she teased.

"Very funny. Yes, I can. In fact, how about I make us a nice roasted chicken dinner with potatoes and broccoli on the side?" Miley unconsciously licked her lips, and Lilly had to fight the urge to pounce on her.

"That sounds amazing; I'll drive to the store, let's go." With that, Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and they left.

~*~

An hour later, the girls were unloading their packages and grabbing all the things they needed for their dinner. They called Robbie Ray and asked if he and Heather would be back for dinner and they said no, they were eating out.

"Wine tasting, eating out; I think we need to have a talk with our parents Miley." Lilly said, her tone that of a concerned parent. Miley busted out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing, it's just; your tone and your expression are hilarious. You sound and look like an angry mother who is about to reprimand their child." Miley said. Calming down, she glanced at Lilly who was busy rinsing off the chicken breasts before slicing them in half. Lilly would make an excellent mother, and staring at Lilly now, she suddenly was struck with the strong desire to have kids.

"What?" Lilly questioned when she noticed Miley was staring at her.

"Do you want kids Lilly?" she asked, causing the blonde to drop the knife she was holding.

"Now?" Lilly asked; shock clearly evident in her voice.

Miley laughed. "No, not now, but eventually. I mean, we just technically lost our virginity and we're still in school and there are our careers to consider but someday, would you like to have a baby?"

"Someday, with you, yes. I'm not ready to be a mother anytime soon though, we're only 17. Actually, I just realized, we didn't use protection! Oh no! Miley if you're period is late; you could be knocked up already!" Lilly said, laughing at the last part. Miley shook her head also laughing.

"You are so very funny Lillian, I get all serious and you joke, nice." Miley said.

"Aw I was just playing, but now I'm being serious. I would have your baby any day Miley. When we decide to, it will be perfect."

Miley put down the potato she was about to cut and walked over to Lilly and wrapped her in a hug. "I love you. No more baby talk. We have our whole lives for that; let's just enjoy us for awhile. Just knowing that you want a family with me someday makes me beyond happy.

Miley finished cutting the potatoes and threw them in the pan with the chicken for Lilly to season it all with. Once it was in the oven, Miley steamed the broccoli so she could prepare it closer to when dinner would be ready.

"That should be done in about an hour and a half, wanna watch a movie while we wait?" Lilly asked.

"Sure, go pick something, I'm gonna go grab my computer I'll be right back." Miley ran up to her room and grabbed her laptop.

Lilly had chosen to watch Cruel Intentions. As the movie progressed, Miley turned on her computer to check her email. Seeing she had one from school, she opened it. It was addressed to the entire school. Her eyes widened. "Shit." She said.

"What's up?" Lilly asked, pausing the movie.

"We got an email from school; actually the whole school got it."

"Well what does it say?"

Miley took a deep breath before reading. "Dear Seaview High students. As you all know, the four area high schools have been in a running to be selected by Hannah Montana for a surprise performance. Miss Montana attends one of these schools via correspondence, and after recent talks with her management; our school was chosen at random. The performance will be Wednesday, October 20th at 11am. Seniors, since you have lecture you are to report to the auditorium third period before the concert for a special class that Hannah Montana and her good friend Lola Luftnagle will sit in on." Before she continued, Miley looked at Lilly who could see that she was seething with anger. "Attendance is mandatory." Miley said that forcefully. "And failure to show will result in a full failing letter grade. We look forward to seeing you there and know that you'll do your best to welcome our special guests." Miley took a deep breath and slammed her laptop shut.

"Does your dad know? We haven't heard anything. Is this even legit?" Lilly asked as she got up to check the chicken.

"I have no idea. I bet its all bullshit. It's got to be Alexander; he's a creep. He has to be first and best amongst the other schools for competitions and such. He's not a principal, he's a dictator. Hang on; I'm going to call my dad. Miley walked away to make the call and Lilly threw the broccoli in the pan and sautéed it with garlic and oil. Once it was done, she put it in a bowl and put it on the table that had already been set. Miley came back in.

"What did he say?" Lilly asked as she poured iced-t for her and Miley.

"Mark called him an hour ago; the school board contacted him and said they made the executive decision that Seaview was the winner because they didn't want to deal with our fearless leader Alexander anymore so they caved. Dad was going to talk to us tomorrow, he didn't want to ruin our night, but both he and Mark didn't know about the mass email from the school. Mark called my lawyer, and they're coming up with a solution. Mark's coming over tomorrow night anyway to discuss the script so I guess we'll see.

"What are we going to do? Miley and Lilly can't be absent and Hannah and Lola obviously can't be there if we're sitting in class. What do you think they're going to do? Lilly asked.

"Well, you had an excellent idea before, you mentioned confidently agreements and while very little people know the true existence of Hannah Montana, those that do signed iron clad contracts stating that they were not allowed to reveal the secret or the consequences would be severe. I told dad that Hannah and Lola needed more agreements immediately so John Smith, my lawyer is working on them. We'll have to get all of our teachers plus the principal to sign them and as far as the school board, well I don't know; Mark and John are thinking of something together.

"Ok. It'll all work out." Lilly said, trying to ease her lover's worries.

"I know, it's just stressful. Now, enough business talk, lets enjoy this." Miley said as she dished up the chicken, potatoes and broccoli and handing Lilly her plate. "Mmm Lilly this is delicious; this is your mom's recipe isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's really easy but it's really good too." Lilly said.

The girls finished their dinner and Miley cleaned the kitchen while Lilly put the leftovers away. When they were done, Miley made some of her dad's famous loco hot cocoa and the girls took it up to their room and sat out on the balcony to watch the sunset.

"So, when do you think our parent's will get home?" Miley asked, laughing lightly at how ironic the situation with their parents was.

"I don't know, they must be having a good time, they didn't call." Lilly said with an amused tone.

"Well, if they start taking long weekends up to Napa, then we have to sit them down for _'the talk.' _Miley said, causing Lilly to make a disgusted face.

"Now you're the comedian Miles, thank you, I think I just threw up a little in my mouth." Lilly said. She noticed that there was a 'for sale' sign on Dontzing's house. "Hey Miley, when did Dontzing decide to sell his house?"

Miley looked and to her surprise, the sign that Lilly spoke of was there, and it wasn't there yesterday. "I don't know, that sign wasn't there yesterday."

"I always wondered what the inside of his house looks like, the yard too; it's all sealed off by bushes, you can't even peek at it." Lilly said.

For the second time today, Miley had a realization. She realized she knew what she wanted her first big purchase to be; a house. Smiling, she answered Lilly's question. "Yeah, me too."

_**Well, this chapter ended up differently than I intended it to. As I wrote, I realized I wanted to show Miley and Lilly being able to handle stress and adult things, and show that they are really mature young adults. Hope you liked this chapter, thank you so much for the reviews ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	17. Chap17: Sunday Confessions & Solutions

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones, Mark Macintyre, John Smith and Principal Alexander belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Seventeen: Sunday confessions and Solutions

Miley and Lilly woke up fairly early on Sunday morning. Heather called last night and informed them that they'd had too much wine at dinner and would be staying at a local hotel. The girls rolled their eyes and tried not to laugh while on the phone with her. Robbie Ray promised that they'd be back no later than two o'clock. After cleaning up and starting some laundry, Miley called Oliver and the three of them went down to Rico's for breakfast before the girls went to the market to get stuff to make for dinner. They decided on surprising their parents, in more ways than one. They decided to make roast beef, with mashed potatoes, brussel sprouts, salad and biscuits. It was twelve o'clock when they got home and started on supper.

"Lilly, can you roughly chop an onion and sprinkle it around the meat? Then I'll season it." Miley said. Both girls loved food and found that they were pretty good in the kitchen. They suspected that it had something to do with watching Robbie Ray or Heather, but neither girl needed to look at a recipe, they just seemed to know how to do things.

"Sure, I've already seasoned the brussel sprouts and put them in the pan to roast. About twenty minutes before the roast beef is ready to come out, we'll throw them in the oven.

"Ok awesome. Mark and John are coming over at eight, what time do you want to eat?" Miley asked her as Lilly threw the onion around the meat in the pan.

"How about five? The meat needs about twenty minutes per pound and we got a 5lb roast so we'll put it in at 3:30 to give it time to rest before we slice it."

"That sounds good, hand me the aluminum foil, I'm gonna cover this and put it in the fridge till it's ready to go in."

"Mmm Miley what did you season that with, it smells good." Lilly asked.

"Garlic powder, salt, fresh black pepper and right before it goes in I'm going to drizzle it with a little olive oil." Lilly licked her lips.

"That's what I seasoned the 'sprouts with, I can't wait to eat, this is going to be so good!" Lilly exclaimed excitedly while Miley washed her hands and put the tray away to keep cold.

"Me too Lil, hey, why don't you call your mom and tell them to bring home dessert while I go put our clothes in the dryer." Miley asked.

"Sure, no problem."

Miley went into the laundry room and switched the laundry, carrying the basket of their first dry load to her room to fold and put away. When she was done she found Lilly sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What did they say?" she asked her.

"She sounded surprised, apparently they were planning on taking us out to eat before the meeting but I told them that we cooked and expected them home for dinner, and then my mom busted out laughing. I think they don't believe us and, before I forget to tell you, they got stuck in traffic so they won't be home until 4." Lilly laughed.

"Traffic, ha, sure ok." Miley said as she sat down and cuddled into Lilly. Soon enough it was time to put the roast in the oven, and both Miley and Lilly roughly peeled the potatoes and started to boil them. Four o'clock on the dot, they heard Robbie's truck pull into the driveway. Robbie Ray was carrying both their overnight bags while Heather looked to be carrying three bags full of wine and a cake.

"Hey girls." Robbie Ray said, putting the bags down by the door and walking over to hug them.

"Wow it smells delicious in here, you really cooked?" Heather asked amazed.

"Hi mom, and yes, why is it so hard to believe that we can cook?" Lilly asked, shaking her head chuckling lightly. Heather wrapped her and Miley into a hug.

"It's, I just can't believe how grown up you are, you never really cooked before either." Heather said sitting on the couch next to them.

"Well, you or dad always cooked for us, and we've silently watched you over the years. Just because we're only now starting to cook without you doesn't mean that we don't know how to." Miley said as she got up to stir the potatoes.

"What'd you make bud?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Roast beef." Lilly said. "Dinner should be ready around 5."

Robbie Ray nodded his head and looked around. The table was set, the house was clean, the dinner smelled delicious and he could faintly hear the dryer buzzing in the background signaling the end of the cycle. _'Well, I'll be damned.'_ He thought. He was torn between admitting that they really didn't need him the way a child did anymore and accepting that they were adults with responsibilities and were wise beyond their years. He watched as Lilly told Miley that she was going to get and fold the last load of laundry in their room and she'd be right back. Robbie looked at Heather and she looked to be in awe; her love for the girls radiating off of her.

"Dad, what kind of wine did you get?" Miley asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"We got some white and red; two merlots, three cabernet sauvignon's and three pinot grigio's, why?" he asked his daughter who looked to be thinking.

"Can you open a cabernet for me? I'm going to pour a little around the roast to give it a wine sauce."

Robbie Ray silently nodded his head. Miley poured about a quarter of the bottle in the pan before closing it in the oven to finish cooking. She then quickly took out a cookbook and looked up wine sauces; she was going to make a semi thick wine sauce in place of traditional gravy. Grabbing all the ingredients she needed, Lilly came back to see that she was making the sauce. Lilly wordlessly went to the refrigerator and took out the salad and can of biscuits. She popped the brussel sprouts in the oven, dressed the salad and spread the biscuits out onto a baking sheet to go in the oven once the meat was out. Heather got up and walked to watch them.

"I feel like I'm in the twilight zone; this is a major role reversal." She said causing the girls to crack up.

"Oh shush. Why don't the two of you grab a glass of wine and watch some TV, it should be about another half hour until its ready." Lilly said.

"You're just trying to get us drunk aren't ya?" Robbie Ray questioned.

"Daddy, why would we do that?" Miley asked sweetly. When she and Lilly began _'the talk'_ she wanted them to be completely shocked. He didn't answer, and made his way back to the couch with Heather, wine in hand. Pretty soon dinner was ready and Robbie Ray sliced the roast beef on the slicer and put it on a platter. Carrying it to the table, they all sat down.

"This looks like a picture out of a magazine; I still can't believe you girls did this. Thank you." Heather said as everyone served themselves.

"You're welcome. Now, before we begin, we have something to say." Lilly said.

"You're pregnant! Ah! The shame!" Robbie Ray said jokingly, causing Heather to laugh and the girls to raise their eyebrows.

"Yeah, no, that's not funny." Lilly said again, sipping her iced-t.

Miley took a deep breath then let it out. "So, how long have you been sleeping together?" she asked them with no hint of a joke in her tone. Robbie Ray choked on his potatoes and Heather just sat there, slack jawed with her fork half way to her mouth.

"Miley Ray!" Robbie exclaimed when he caught his breath. He was blushing.

"Don't _'Miley Ray'_ me; we're not idiots you know."

"What gives you the impression that we're sleeping together?" Heather asked, surprisingly even toned.

"Miley caught him sneaking in yesterday morning when she was making breakfast." Lilly said, pointing to Robbie. "Plus you didn't come home last night. I can tell by your reactions too; obviously something happened, so is it true?"

Robbie Ray and Heather looked at each other guiltily. They were caught.

"Yes" they both said at the same time. Silence lingered for a moment.

"Well, we think it's great." Miley said, causing the two blushing adults to look at her.

"You do?" Heather asked, shocked.

"Of course we do. I already love Mr. Stewart like a father." Lilly said.

"And I love you like a mother." Miley said, looking at Heather

"When we thought about it, yes were shocked, you being together and us being together but the more we thought about it we realized that we wouldn't want either of you with anyone else. " Lilly said.

"Please don't feel like we're ganging up on you, we just… you don't have to hide it from us. We're cool with it." Miley said.

"Miley and I now know how amazing love is; I can't imagine my life without her anymore. I can't even put into words the depth of feelings and love I have for her, and the two of you deserve that too." Lilly added.

"Wow." Robbie Ray said.

"T-thank you girls. I love you so much. We wanted to tell you but we didn't know how to."

"It's ok." Miley and Lilly said at the same time.

Robbie Ray raised his wine glass. "I think we need a toast; to family and love, and here's to the future." They all clinked their glasses together, Miley and Lilly's iced-t with Heather and Robbie's wine.

"Now before this gets cold, dig in!" Miley said and they all began to eat.

"Mmm, this is delicious; Miley that wine sauce is amazing." Robbie said.

"Yeah that was a good idea sweetie." Lilly said. "Mr. S, you sliced the meat thinner than I'd have been able to, thanks."

"Now Lilly, I think it's time you stopped calling me Mr. S. It sounds so formal." Robbie said.

Lilly paled a little and looked at him. "What should I call you then?" She asked, a little scared.

"We're family. If you're comfortable, I'd like you to call me dad. I know I've said this before but you're my daughter just as much as Miley is." He said, causing Lilly's eyes to water in appreciation.

"And Miley, you're my daughter too; if you feel comfortable, I'd like if you called me mom." Heather said looking at the girls. They smiled happily. Sure, they'd called the other's parent mom or dad a few times, but now it seemed completely fine.

"Ok mom and dad." Miley began. "There's just one tiny thing we would like for you not to do."

"What's that?" Heather asked.

"Please don't have kids, I don't think Lilly and I could handle sharing a sibling." Miley said causing the other three at the table to burst into laughter.

"I didn't even think of that Miley!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Girls don't worry, it's impossible for me to have kids anymore. After you were born Miley, me and your momma decided that we didn't want any more children, you see we already had two, and we had one of each a boy and a girl so to ensure that no happy accidents could happen, I got a vasectomy. I shoot blanks now." Robbie Ray said. Heather laughed at the girls expressions. They went pale.

"Dad! TMI!" Lilly screamed and Miley just shook her head.

"Well mom, at least you don't have to worry about getting pregnant." Miley said, echoing the words spoken to them a few times in the last few weeks.

"You girls are too funny." Heather said. They all finished dinner and decided to save dessert for when John and Mark arrived.

"Girls, you cooked, why don't you go relax and we'll clean up." Robbie said.

"Ok thanks dad." Miley said. It was 6:30 now, so they sat outside to watch the sunset and get some fresh air while they waited for their meeting.

*~*

The coffee was dripping and Robbie Ray had set the table for dessert as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Miley said as she went for the door.

"Miley, good to see you." Mark said, shaking her hand as John followed him in.

"You too Mark. Hi John." Miley said, shaking his hand.

"Hello Miley, how are you?" John asked her.

"I'm good, well, except for my idiotic principal." Miley said, causing him to chuckle.

"Hi Mark. You must be John, I'm Lilly, it's nice to meet you." Lilly said, introducing herself.

"Hi Lilly"

"Well hello, nice to meet you too." John said.

"Coffee's ready, come on over y'all." Robbie Ray called from the kitchen and Heather came back from the bathroom. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Heather; she's Lilly's mom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Once everyone was introduced, they all sat down for coffee.

"Ok, before we talk about the school performance, did you read the script?" Mark asked.

"Yes, we did and we loved it. It's just…" Lilly started but Miley cut her off.

"Lilly and I are a little bit concerned with the love scenes. One of them is very descriptive and graphic. We don't know that we're comfortable showing all we got on camera like that. We're also afraid that we'd get too into it, if you get my drift." Miley said.

"Well, the studio is willing to negotiate certain points on the contract. On a hunch, after our meeting Lilly I drew up our own contract to present the studio with. I stated that for the love scenes we were demanding a closed set with the minimum number of crew present, and that if it was at all possible, only female crew would be present. Also, you can have a rep on set with you to make sure that things don't get out of hand and you're not being taken advantage of in such a vulnerable state. Might I suggest your mother?" Mark said.

Miley and Lilly looked at Heather. "I could be there if you wanted girls, I'll look out for you." Heather said.

"Ok, that makes me feel a lot better. I was mainly concerned that we'd be shooting a mild porno." Lilly said causing Miley to laugh.

"Darling with the two of you, that's not hard to believe." Robbie Ray said, causing Heather to laugh and both Miley and Lilly to blush profusely. John laughed.

"Pardon me for being forward, but are you together romantically?" John asked the girls.

"Yes." Lilly said.

"Wow, good for you." John said.

"So, do you want to do the movie?" Mark asked. Looking at Lilly and seeing her nod, Miley answered.

"Yeah, we're in."

"Ok good. I've got the contracts to be signed. Robbie Ray if you will look them over, you'll see that I've included the contract I just mentioned for the studio to mull over."

Robbie Ray read through it. "Looks good to me Mark." He grabbed a pen and signed where he had to on each before passing both copies to the girls who signed them.

"Ok now, the production dates are tentatively scheduled to start mid-April through July and the studio is debating between shooting some scenes in New York and Seattle or Los Angeles. As far as school goes, we're going to have to come up with an excuse for your physical absence but, current situation in mind; it may be easier than we think. Now, since it's the weekend, we can't contact the school board until tomorrow morning but both John and myself have left several messages and said the situation was urgent." Mark said.

"Miley, I've drawn up more of the confidentiality agreements and brought twenty copies with me. Now, since I read the email that you forwarded me, it looks like the best course of action would be to let your principal and teachers in on your secret. They would have to sign them of course, to protect both you and Lilly. I'm going to call the school tomorrow and state that both Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle want a closed meeting with the principal and your teachers. Security will escort you in fully dressed as Hannah and Lola, and we'll make them sign the agreements before you take the wigs off and reveal yourself, that way they can't weasel out of signing them." John said

"Why do we have to show up as Hannah and Lola?" Lilly asked.

"Because it's more believable that way, plus, Dad you and John will be there right?" Miley asked.

"Yes." They both said.

"We're going to demand the meeting be no later than Tuesday or Wednesday, so when we hear we'll let you know immediately." Mark said.

"This might be a silly question, but what's the guarantee that they won't violate the agreement? What if they tell people that our girls are really Hannah and Lola?" Heather asked.

"In a nutshell, the agreement states that if they were to reveal the true identities of Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle, they will be slapped with a twenty million dollar lawsuit. Being that very few people know the truth, and we've worked so hard to keep that truth a secret, since we wouldn't be able to tell exactly who violated the contract, everyone who knows and signed the agreement would be sued." John said. Heather and Lilly both looked speechless.

"Twenty million? Isn't that a lot? Is that even obtainable?" Heather asked.

"It's completely unobtainable, but it's enough to keep them buried in legal fees and eventually go bankrupt. Now I know that seems cold and heartless, but it's the only way to guarantee that the girls' private lives stay private." John said.

"Well, this is certainly a relief but what do we do about the school board?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Actually dad I have an idea." Miley said and all eyes were on her. "How about you inform the board that Hannah found out through the grapevine that the principal of Seaview High badgered the school board and to solve any issues, she wants to do one huge free show for all four schools so no one is left out. Tell them that if they agree then you can schedule a press conference and I'll announce it to all major networks in the California area. That way the entire school board will be oblivious that Hannah and Lola are Miley and Lilly, and we get to stick it to Alexander. We would just have to find a venue that would allow it."

"That's perfect Miley." Robbie Ray said. Lilly took Miley's hand in hers and placed it on the table.

"Once we're in the meeting at school and Alexander and our teachers know the truth, we'll tell them that Hannah and Lola will attend class on a separate day, and they'll have no choice but to say attendance is optional, not mandatory." Lilly said.

"Well, I think we covered everything." Mark said.

"It's a huge relief, I was majorly stressing last night. Miley said.

"I told you it would be ok honey." Lilly said before she leaned in and lightly kissed Miley on the lips. For the first time, Mark and John saw exactly how much love the girls had for each other.

"Who wants dessert? We've got pecan pie and cheesecake." Robbie Ray said as he and Heather got up to get the dessert out of the refrigerator. They ate and joked, glad that the business talk was out of the way. Ten o'clock came and Mark and John left.

"So where are you sleeping tonight?" Lilly asked her mother and Robbie Ray.

"Actually I have an early day and I don't have clothes here so I'm going home." Heather said, hugging the girls' goodnight.

"I'll drive you home." Robbie said, telling the girls goodnight and grabbing his keys. Lilly was making her way upstairs to bed when she realized that Miley wasn't behind her.

"You coming up Miley?" she asked.

"I'll be right there hun." Miley said. When she was sure Lilly was in their room, she turned to Heather to ask her something. Robbie Ray sensed she needed to ask her something so he went to start the car.

"What's up sweetie?" Heather asked.

Miley suddenly felt nervous. Swallowing hard, she spoke. "Your agency is handling the sale of Mr. Dontzing's house right?"

"Yes, I'm the listing agent actually. Why?" Heather asked.

"Has anyone been to see it yet?"

"No, it hasn't been multiple listed or advertized yet; tomorrow I have to go to the office and go over to the house to take pictures and write up my add." Miley ran her hands through her hair.

"I want to see it. Can you make an appointment? Lilly and I were talking last night and we both always wondered what it looked like but the conversation made me realize that I wanted to buy a house for us. I didn't tell her I was thinking that. I don't want to tell her right away, I want to see it and if it's the right house then I want to surprise her with it. Do you think she'd be mad? The last thing I want to do is upset her or keep anything from her. I just want to surprise her." Miley said, grinning like child on Halloween whose high on a sugar rush.

"She won't be upset, and we can always take her back to see it if you decide it's not the house for you. I'll make you the first appointment, it has to be when you're in school and you'll have to tell Lilly that you have a doctor's appointment or something, though I don't like the idea of lying to her anymore than you do, I think it's for a good reason."

Thank you mom." Miley said and hugged her.

"I can't believe you want to buy a house; I'm blown away. I'm so proud of you girls Miley. I'll set up a private appointment. I'll call Dontzing and I'll make sure to take you before the add is published so you have first dibs." Heather kissed her forehead."Now, Lilly is waiting for you and your dad is waiting for me so I'll call you tomorrow as soon as I know when we can get in to see it. Goodnight sweetheart." Heather said as she walked out to the car.

Miley went to her room and washed up before climbing into bed behind Lilly.

"Mmm hi lover." Lilly said, turning over to kiss her goodnight.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart." Miley said and the girls fell asleep in each other's arms, something they knew they'd never tire of.

_**Hope you liked this! Thank you for the reviews, it means so much to me. **_

_**P.S. In this story, Heather Truscott is a real estate agent and Lilly's biological father isn't in the picture.**_

_**~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	18. Chapter 18: Taking Control

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones, Mark Macintyre, John Smith and Principal Alexander belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Eighteen: Taking Control

"Girls, are you decent? Can I come in?" Robbie Ray knocked softly and called through the door. Rolling over, Miley glanced at the clock.

"Yeah dad." She answered, waking Lilly in the process, who was basically sleeping on top of her.

"What time is it?" Lilly asked.

"It's seven." Robbie Ray said as he sat on the edge of the bed, still in his pajamas. Clearly, he had just gotten up. "I just got off the phone with Mark, and he got through to the school board about ten minutes ago."

"This early? What time do they get to work?" Lilly asked. She still hadn't moved off of Miley.

"The chancellor got in today at 6:30 according to Mark and when he listened to the many messages that were left he called back immediately."

"What did they say?" Miley asked, sitting up and bringing Lilly with her.

"They love the idea of a concert for all the schools, that way no one gets left out, and they're working on getting a venue, but the date might change. Mark said that he should hear by ten o'clock at the latest and when we know for sure what's happening, a press conference has already been set for one o'clock today down at the label. All the major networks will be there so you girls won't be going to school today." Robbie Ray said.

"What about the school meeting?" Lilly asked.

"That's set for three thirty today, after everyone gets out. You'll still have to show up as Hannah and Lola, and leave the same way just in case anyone was to see you. The car will be at the usual spot to get us at twelve. Lilly I haven't called you mother yet but she should come so you girls are going to have to _'Lola'_ her up.

"Ok, she said she had an early day today so I'll call her in an hour just in case she's still sleeping.

"Right, well I'm going to go make some coffee so come down if you want some." Robbie Ray said, getting up and closing the door behind him.

"Mmm no school yay." Lilly said snuggling into Miley and trying to pull her down with her.

"As much as I want to lie in bed with you for another three hours, we should get up now and then start to get ready at nine, cause we have to help your mom too." Miley said, stroking Lilly's hair softly.

"Uh, oh all right, but I want more snuggle time later." Lilly said, stretching as she got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Mmm that's a promise." Miley said as she kissed Lilly before they went downstairs.

An hour later, Heather arrived and Robbie Ray whipped up some French toast for breakfast.

"So how was your morning Heather?" Robbie Ray asked her.

"It was good. I wrote up my ad for Mr. Dontzing's house and I took some pictures of the outside." Heather said.

"What about the inside mom?" Lilly asked, and Miley's eyes went wide, looking at Heather.

"I'll get those tomorrow, or maybe later on tonight if he's home but I'm not publishing the ad until next week." Heather said, looking at Miley silently confirming that she was working on getting her in to see the house before it was published.

"I would love to see the inside." Lilly said.

"Huh, maybe we will someday. Hey Lil, why don't you go jump in the shower first?" Miley asked her silently hoping she'd not question her motives for wanting to shower alone.

"Yeah, ok I'll let you know when I'm out so you can go in. I guess we don't have enough time to shower together today huh?" Lilly asked coyly causing heat to rise on Miley's face. Leave it to Lilly to suggest a morning romp in the shower right in front of their parents.

"N-no I guess not." Miley said quietly before kissing her. "Now scoot! Go get all clean."

Lilly left and once Miley heard her door shut she looked to see Robbie Ray and Heather looking at her curiously.

"Everything ok bud?" Robbie Ray asked her. She hadn't had the chance to tell her dad about the house.

"Yeah, I just didn't want Lilly to ask too many questions about Mr. Dontzing's house. I didn't get a chance to tell you, but Saturday night me and Lilly were talking about things like our future and kids and stuff. We were sitting on my balcony watching the sunset and drinking cocoa when Lilly noticed the sign on his lawn and she said she always wondered what it looked like inside and I mean, so do I but it hit me; I want to buy a house for us. I want to start building a home and a future. I know we're young, but I really think that I'm ready to take that step. I've worked so hard and I've saved and have been good with my expenses and spending but I want this to be my first big purchase. I think it's a good investment." Miley said.

"Miley asked me last night if I could take her to see it and I said I'd try and get her the first showing. I hope you don't mind or are mad Robbie." Heather said.

"Wow. I'm shocked, but I'm not mad sweetie. You want to buy a house, that's… wow. I'm sure that Heather will agree that we're not ready to admit that you're grown and able to handle such things but you are. I'm so proud of the both of you, but why don't you want Lilly to know if she wants to see it to?" Robbie asked, grabbing the back of his neck.

"Because I want to surprise her. If it's the right house, then I want to buy it for her. If it's not, then I'll say we couldn't get in or something. I hate keeping this from her, but I just want to make her happy. I want to see her face when she finds out." Miley said, smiling.

"I left Dontzing a message. I told him I had someone interested in the house and wanted to get in a.s.a.p. Now, no matter what house you purchase, you'll have to be eighteen to close, so we have to see if we could delay closing until you're birthday." Heather said.

"Bud, when Dontzing opens the door and sees you, he's gonna laugh in your face. He hates us. What are you going to tell him when he asks how you have the money to buy a house?" Miley and Heather's eyes widened. Robbie Ray had a legitimate concern.

"It's none of his business; if I'm qualified, and I know I will be he has no choice but to sell to me. Let him think I'm a trust fund kid, I really don't care. Mom, how much is the house anyway?" Miley asked.

"Asking price is $4.5 million, but we can negotiate a bit on that." Heather said as they heard the water shut off signaling that Lilly was done with her shower.

"Well, you don't need a mortgage so you're defiantly a qualified buyer but we're gonna have to come up with something to explain how you got your money." Robbie Ray said.

"Ok, don't mention anything in front of Lil, and thank you for understanding." Miley said. She hugged them both before she went up stairs to shower while Lilly dried her hair.

*~*

Soon enough it was time to leave for the press conference. Mark had called and said that the concert would be held at the Nokia Theatre in Los Angeles, and though it was free, anyone who wanted to make a donation to help children and animals in need could do so at the door. Miley and Lilly put a natural red colored wig on Heather, and she was wearing a business suit accessorized with some of Lola's crazy colors and jewelry. The press conference was short and sweet; Miley or 'Hannah' stated that she just couldn't choose one school so she was throwing a concert for all of them. The new date was November 25th, two days after her birthday and three days before Lilly's. Since they had two and a half hours to kill, Miley showed Heather the studio where she recorded her very first songs as Hannah Montana and they had lunch with the CEO of her label. It was 3:30 now, and they promptly pulled up to the school.

"You ready guys?" Heather asked.

"No." The other three answered causing them all to chuckle.

"Hey look, there's John." Miley said.

"Come on lover; let's do this." Lilly said, taking her hand and kissing her before opening the door and stepping out of the car. Roxy was waiting inside the entrance to the school, and walking in, Hannah and Lola were surrounded by everyone else. Principal Alexander was waiting outside his office for them.

"Miss Montana, Miss Luftnagle it's so nice to meet you; please, come in and have a seat." He said, ushering everyone inside.

"So, you must be Principal Alexander. I'm Robbie, Hannah's father and manager to both her and Lola here. This is John Smith; our attorney, Roxy; our bodyguard and Kristen Luftnagle, Lola's mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I have to admit, I was surprised when I heard you wanted to meet with me, and on such short notice." Alexander said.

"Really? Why is that?" Hannah asked, trying to make him uncomfortable. Lola smirked.

"W-well it isn't every day that international celebrities come to Seaview high." He said.

"You have no idea." Lilly said causing everyone to look at her and laugh, with everyone but the principal knowing the real reason why it was funny.

"So, what can I do for you?" Alexander asked.

"Before we get down to business, where are the teachers we asked to meet with?" John asked.

"Oh, you were serious?" Principal Alexander asked.

"Why wouldn't we be serious? Did you even notify them of this meeting?" John asked, an edge to his voice. He'd been in Alexander's company no more than five minutes and he already know what a creep he was.

"Um, I'll page them, hang on." Five minutes later Mr. Corelli, Ms. Jones and Mrs. Kunkle walked in and stopped dead in their tracks, not believing who was right in front of them.

"Y-your Hannah Montana aren't you? And her spunky friend." Corelli said, pausing.

"What's going on?' Ms. Jones asked.

"Miss Montana and Miss Luftnagle asked for a meeting with us, come sit down." Alexander said, pointing to the couch that was un-occupied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kunkle said, shaking Hannah and Lola's hands. "My daughter just loves the two of you.

"It's nice to meet you." Lola said, causing Corelli to look at her. Turning away, she had the feeling that he recognized her. It wouldn't really matter now if he did.

"Ok, so now that every one's here; I assume you heard about the press conference this afternoon?" Robbie asked.

"Yes, Hannah, you're giving a free concert for all four schools, is that correct?" Ms. Jones asked.

"Yes, I just couldn't choose."

"So, will you still be sitting in on class one day?" Mr. Corelli asked.

"Before we get to that, I need you all to sign something." John said, opening his briefcase and pulling out four confidentiality agreements. He handed them out and every one took them silently, looking over them skeptically.

"Roxy, can you shut the blinds then go stand outside to make sure no one else comes in?" Heather asked.

"Of course. I'll be right outside if you need me." Everyone was silent, watching as they were shut in the tiny office stuffed full of people and chairs.

"What's going on?" Alexander asked.

"What you have here are confidentiality agreements. You'll all need to sign them before we leave here today.

"I still don't understand; you demand a meeting and then ask us to sign contracts? What exactly is going on?" Alexander asked, clearly annoyed. Miley and Lilly looked at each other and then to their parents and Robbie and Heather nodded slightly. Taking in a deep breath, Hannah spoke.

"This will all make sense in a moment I promise you." Hannah said, looking at them all and then to Lilly who nodded. Wordlessly, they both removed their wigs; Hannah's long blonde one, and Lola's shoulder length hot pink one, revealing soft blonde hair and luscious brown curls that cascaded down their shoulders. They both momentarily closed their eyes and ran their hands through their hair, glad for it to be free of the hot wigs. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Miss Stewart? Miss Truscott? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Alexander asked, breaking the silence.

"This is no joking matter. Miley and Lilly are Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle." Robbie Ray said.

"You've got to be shitting me." Alexander sighed, rubbing his temples. "So I guess it's safe to assume that you are Miley's dad and Lilly's mom?" He asked.

"That's correct." John answered for them.

Lilly looked around. Mr. Corelli, Ms. Jones and Mrs. Kunkle were smiling, clearly not angry or upset. Principal Alexander, however, looked like the top of his head was going to blow off.

"You'll need to sign those now." John said. The three teachers didn't argue and signed the papers, Alexander was another story.

"So, what is this all about?" Alexander asked, rummaging in his desk for a bottle of tums, popping three of them.

"We got the school email last night, and well I'm sure you can agree now that we have a problem." Miley said.

"What's the problem?" Alexander asked, clearly not seeing one.

"Oh let's see; you told the entire student body that Hannah chose this school when that wasn't the case; you didn't go through my management you just bullied the suits into caving, and let's not forget that Hannah and Lola agreed to sit in on class and that attendance is mandatory and failure to show will result in a full failing letter grade? Do you see the problem here?" Miley said, anger evident in her voice.

"You did what? Why didn't we receive the email?" Corelli asked, shock written all over his face.

"I didn't send it to the faculty, students only." Alexander seethed.

"Do you see the problem? Lilly and I can't be in class if Hannah and Lola are, and if attendance is mandatory and we're not there someone could put two and two together and our secret wouldn't be so secret anymore. We took matters into our own hands with the school board. As far as their concerned, Hannah found out that you were a conniving little troll who badgered them into making a decision, and I couldn't have any of that so to stick it to you, Hannah's throwing a huge show for everyone and attendance isn't mandatory. If you don't like Hannah, that's fine." Miley said. Lilly was looking at her in awe. Business Miley or Hannah taking control was hot.

"Watch your tone young lady; you're in my office." Alexander screeched.

"Now hold on. No one talks to my girls like that how dare-"Robbie said but Miley cut him off.

"No, it's ok dad. Alexander, you listen and you listen good. I'll talk to you however I want to. You see, right now, I may not be wearing my wig, but I assure you that you're dealing with Hannah Montana, not Miley you're student. I'm sure that you can see that I'm furious." The room was silent.

"So, the autograph signing I went to a few weeks ago, when I said that you looked like one of my students Lilly and you denied it, that really was you?" Mrs. Kunkle asked.

Lilly smiled. "Yes." She said.

"Why did you create separate identities?" Ms. Jones asked.

"We created Hannah so that Miley could be free to just be Miley. No media circus, no lack of privacy. Singing has always been her dream, and I knew all too well the pressure and scrutiny that the industry comes with, especially for a child star." Robbie Ray said.

"Miley has been my best friend for years, and at first I didn't know that she was Hannah. I was obsessed with Hannah Montana. I got tickets and tried to get her to come to the concert with me and she had to lie. People found out that I had an extra ticket to the show and they almost attacked me. I snuck into her dressing room and that's when I found out the truth. I wanted to tell everyone, but I knew I couldn't. That's when I became Lola, and I truly realized how crazy things can get for Hannah." Lilly said, taking Miley's hand in hers, stroking her palm and smiling at her, the gesture not lost on Mr. Corelli and Ms. Jones.

"I don't live the celebrity lifestyle by choice. I get to have something that no other celebrity does. I can sell millions of records, perform, go to charity events and hangout with other celebrities, stores close for me to shop privately when I'm Hannah. All I have to do is say the word and I can get what I want. But at the end of the day, I get to go to school like a normal kid, take walks on the beach with my friends, go to the movies or the mall, do normal things and no one has a clue. I've worked harder than most people my age with maintaining good grades and building and managing a business. You unknowingly threatened to take everything I've worked for and my private life away with that email. So please, sign those papers, I'm at my breaking point." Miley said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Alexander sighed. "All right." He quickly signed and handed the papers back to John. "I guess some of your out of town absences make sense now."

"Speaking of school absences, Hannah and Lola are shooting a movie, possible starting in April and going through July. They'll need to have their work forwarded to them on location, as they won't be able to attend school. "Robbie Ray said.

"That's all fine and dandy for Hannah and Lola, but Miley and Lilly can't just stop attending school, especially not so close to the end of their senior year. You'll need some sort of excuse for the board." Alexander said.

"Lilly and I will both be eighteen then. I'll tell the board that we came into money and want to study independently abroad." Miley said.

"How many credits do the girls need to graduate?" Heather asked.

"Forty three." Mrs. Kunkle said.

"And how many do they have right now?" Robbie Ray asked. Alexander typed something in his computer, pulling up their school records. He turned the monitor to face everyone else.

"They both have taken some extracurricular classes so they currently have forty five credits."

"So, technically you can hand us our diplomas now, and we'd be finished with school?" Lilly asked. Robbie and Heather noticed that the girls both look relieved.

"Once they turn eighteen, yes." Alexander said. Lilly and Miley looked at each other before looking at their parents. Robbie and Heather knew what they were silently asking.

"Principal Alexander, Miley and I will attend school until Thanksgiving; our birthday's fall around the holiday this year. Can you start preparing the proper forms?" Lilly asked.

"You're going to let your kids leave school not even a quarter of the way into the school year?" Alexander screamed.

"Yes, and that really doesn't concern you now does it? What's the matter? You're acting like you're jealous of a couple of seventeen year old girls, hell you're reacting like a child." Heather said, causing everyone else in the room to struggle holding their laughter in, everyone that is, except for Alexander.

"Why ever would I be jealous?" He asked, clearly not expecting an answer.

"Because I made more money this year alone than you have in the last ten." Miley said. "Not so bad for a high school kid is it?" the three teachers didn't know what to do with themselves. Sitting in front of them were two girls who were mature far beyond their years and could take control of a room like it was nothing.

"Right, let's leave the man some dignity Miley, I think we're done here." Robbie Ray said.

"I just want to remind you all that the contract you signed is binding for life. If you reveal the secret, you will be sued for twenty million, no exceptions. Also, I'd like a copy of the girls' current transcripts so I have a copy in case they were to magically change. Please print them. Also, you are not to penalize the girls' in any way from here on out or there will be hell to pay. You will send out another email correcting your mistake, and make sure that when Hannah and Lola attend class, it is not mandatory. We will call you when the girls decide on a date." John said.

Alexander was defeated. Leave it to the attorney. "Very well. Here are the records you asked for. Good day." With that he got up and stormed out of his office. Miley and Lilly quickly put their wigs on before standing.

"Girls, it's no secret that he is an asshole, pardon my expression. We all know the only reason he's still principal is because he has tenure. You're secret is safe with us, don't worry." Mrs. Kunkle said. Miley was shocked; she really wasn't as bad as she let on.

"Thank you, I was terrified coming here today." Miley said. Lilly kissed her on the cheek.

"I told you it was going to be ok sweetie." Lilly said, kissing Miley chastely on the lips. Mr. Corelli looked shocked.

"You know, I've always wondered about you two." He said and then laughed.

"Right, well let's go. Thank you all for meeting with us." Robbie said, opening the door ushering the girls out first.

"Hang on; I have to use the bathroom." Lola said. Roxy stood guard outside the bathroom and they all waited. Heather's phone vibrated in her pocket so she took it out to check it. Smiling, she whispered into Miley's ear.

"Tomorrow at two we have an appointment to see the house, It was just confirmed."

Miley smiled and Heather filled Robbie in. Lola walked out of the bathroom, and took Hannah's hand.

"Shall we?" she said. Everyone said goodbye to John and Roxy then got in the limo. Lilly ripped the wig off her head as soon as they were in the privacy of the car.

"Bud, you have a check up with the throat specialist tomorrow at two, so we should leave no later than one thirty." Robbie Ray said, giving Miley her excuse.

"Sure dad. Lil, why don't you go back to your house while I'm at the doctors then I'll meet you there when I'm done." Miley asked.

"Sure, no problem." She said. Soon they were back home after a long day. Heather took off her wig and Lola accessories and went with Robbie to get take out for dinner. As soon as the girls were in their room, Lilly slammed Miley against the door and kissed her. Miley was still in her Hannah wig.

"Mmm, seeing you take control in that meeting was insanely hot Hannah."

"Really Lilly?" Miley asked coyly, as Lola's wig was already off.

"Yes, in fact, leave the wig on tonight. Lilly likie." Miley's eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped open. Right now, Lilly wanted to fuck Hannah Montana, not Miley. It was her fantasy after all and the thought excited Miley immensely. She felt herself getting wet just thinking about it.

"No problem baby, then maybe someday soon Miley can do Lola."

"I think that could be arranged. Come on, take off your wig for now and let's go downstairs. If we stay in this room I can't be held responsible for my actions." Lilly said, and Miley kissed her once more before putting her wig in her Hannah closet. She couldn't wait for tonight.

_**So, what did you think? Hope you liked the chapter. Thank you for the reviews! ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	19. Chapter 19: Bedding A RockStar

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones, Mark Macintyre, John Smith and Principal Alexander belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

_**P.S. This chapter is purely sexual ;o)**_

Chapter Nineteen: Bedding a Rock Star

Miley and Lilly finished a quiet dinner with their parents and helped clean up. It was almost nine and they were ready to call it a night.

"Girls, we're going to sleep by my house tonight, so will you remember to get up for school?" Heather asked them.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to school tomorrow." Lilly said.

"Me either, today was stressful and long." Miley said, stretching.

"You should go, since you're not going to be going for much longer, but I understand if you don't want to go tomorrow, especially after today." Robbie Ray glanced at Heather who nodded.

"Oh all right, stay home; since they all know your secret now, you can always tell them you had business to handle, and they can't question it. But, please don't make a habit of it, since you only have a few weeks left." Heather hugged them each.

"Miles, don't forget you're appointment tomorrow." Robbie Ray said, confirming she was going with Heather to look at the house.

"Yeah, and Lilly I have to work tomorrow afternoon for a bit so I won't be home when you get there but Miley will meet you home and then I'll go to the store and get us stuff to make dinner, that good with you Robbie? Dinner at my house tomorrow night?" Heather asked.

"Sure is. All right girls, good night." Robbie Ray said hugging them before walking to the door with Heather. Before he had a chance to lock it, Heather stuck her head in with a knowing expression on her face.

"Have a good night you two." She smirked and shut the door, laughing lightly as she walked to Robbie's car.

Both Miley and Lilly were blushing furiously. "Man, they always know what we're up to." Lilly said.

Miley shrugged. "Well, they'll probably be up to the same thing tonight." Miley shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, I don't really want to think of that." Lilly said, throwing her arms around Miley's neck and kissing her softly. "Now, I do recall having a date with the famous Hannah Montana in our bedroom." Lilly said saucily.

"Really, is that so? " Miley said, playing right into her hand.

"Mhm, she's so sexy and talented, in fact, I'm dripping just thinking about it." Lilly said and Miley's eyes grew a shade or two darker.

"Well, you always did have a thing for the blonde bombshell." Miley said, backwardly commenting herself causing Lilly to raise her eyebrows.

"Bombshell huh? She's a hottie, ya can't deny it." Lilly said.

Miley's heart was racing. "Ok drama queen, get your ass upstairs." Miley said.

Lilly pressed herself so close to Miley, grabbing her hand and placing it on her own backside. Miley instantly squeezed it, hearing a soft sigh escape Lilly's lips. "This ass?" Lilly said, like a confused child.

"Yes." Miley growled out. "Actually, when you get on the bed, go in my night table drawer, find my sleep mask and put it on."

"When I get upstairs? You're not coming up?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, I'll be there, just give me ten minutes _lover_." Miley croaked out as she squeezed Lilly's rear end one more time. The blonde closed her eyes and stifled a moan.

"A-all right." Was all she managed to say before running up the stairs. Unbeknownst to Lilly, Miley had stashed her wig and evening attire in the closet in the downstairs bathroom. Giving everything the once over to make sure the alarm was set and the doors were locked, Miley turned off all the lights except the kitchen and made her way to the bathroom to get ready. She was still in her Hannah outfit, but she decided to shock Lilly a little. Staring in the mirror and taking a deep breath, Miley mumbled to herself. _'Here we go.'_ She ripped off her jacket and top, throwing them to the floor carelessly. Grabbing the wig, she properly pinned her natural hair under it so it wouldn't spill out in the heat of the moment. She ripped off her pants and underwear at the same time, the garments joining the others on the floor, followed by her bra and socks. She grabbed a black silk nightie that she had brought on that shopping trip with Heather but kept hidden until now. Putting it on, it fell to her upper thigh and was low on her chest, hugging her in all the right places. She then grabbed her pink silk Hannah Montana robe, put it on and tied the sash, hiding what was underneath before slipping her feet into matching fuzzy pink slippers. Running her fingers through her blonde wig, she gave herself the once over making sure that everything was in place the way she wanted before shutting the light and going to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she grabbed some Hershey's chocolate syrup and a can of whipped cream. Shutting the kitchen light, she tiptoed upstairs, trying not to make a sound. Reaching her door, she opened it slowly. Lilly had dimmed the lights and plugged the other lights that were woven through the bed frame back in. Lilly was sitting in the middle of the bed, fully clothed and wearing Miley's black Hannah Montana sleep mask with an embroidered 'HM' in the middle. Miley crept towards the night table and set syrup and cream cans down.

"Miley?" Lilly questioned, hearing a noise.

"Miley's not here." Miley said, now in full Hannah mode.

"Hannah?" Lilly asked again.

Hannah crawled on the bed in front of Lilly and slowly removed the mask from her eyes, throwing it behind her. Lilly kept her eyes closed a moment longer before opening them. Her mouth dropped open and she was sure her heart skipped a beat at the sight before her. Only in her wildest fantasies would Hannah Montana stand before her in nothing but lingerie. Lilly's eyes widened as she licked her lips not failing to notice the smirk on the rock star's face.

"Oh my-"Hannah put her finger to Lilly's lips, stopping her before she could finish.

"So I hear that you're my number one fan." Hannah asked her, and Lilly wordlessly nodded. "You're name's Lilly right? If memory serves, you snuck into my dressing room once a few years ago, is that right?" Lilly once again nodded, all words failing her at the moment. "Hm. You know, you're the only one who's ever managed to slip past security. Why did you do it?" Hannah asked as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind Lilly's ear.

"B-b-because." Was all Lilly managed to choke out. She didn't know why, but she was completely and utterly star struck.

"Because?" Hannah repeated. Miley couldn't believe the effect she was having on Lilly. She had no idea dressing up as Hannah would render her lover utterly speechless. Miley was a performer at heart, and as Hannah, she commanded large crowds like it was nothing, putting on a show and giving it her all. Although she hated to admit it, she had been scared shitless earlier when Lilly said she wanted to role play. Hannah could perform on stage or on screen, but could she perform in the bedroom? Miley decided that if she was going to go through with it, then she was going to give it her all and not hold back.

"B-because I love you." Lilly managed to say, her voice lower than normal.

Miley threw her head back and laughed; her voice was husky and sensual. "Everybody loves me, I'm Hannah Montana." She said cockily, momentarily wondering if she's taking the whole spoiled rock star thing too far. Lilly reached out and grabbed a piece of Hannah's blonde hair, rubbing it between her fingers before dropping it to touch her face. "What are you doing?" Hannah asked confused. Lilly was touching her as if she wasn't real.

"Making sure that I'm not hallucinating and that you're actually sitting here. I'm not dreaming am I?" Lilly asked. She honestly lost all coherent thought and wouldn't be surprised if this all actually was a dream. Taking things a step further, Miley leaned forward and smashed her lips against Lilly's in a bruising kiss. Lilly was stunned momentarily before she started to respond, grabbing Hannah by the neck and holding her to her. Lilly broke away to catch her breath and leaned her forehead against Hannah's. Opening her eyes, she pulled away slightly, just enough to look into Hannah's eyes. Her eyes were on fire; Hannah may be present, but Miley's eyes were shining through.

"This isn't a dream Lilly; you never told me if you liked my outfit." Hannah said coyly. Lilly swallowed hard, looking down and taking in the searing hot, sexy vixen in front of her.

"Oh, I like it all right." She managed to say, her dazed condition slowly slipping away. Lilly reached out and touched where the robe started to open. Rubbing her hands along the soft silk, she saw a slight hint of fabric signaling there was something underneath it. "May I?" she asked boldly.

"Go on." Hannah said, not breaking the stare as Lilly tugged at the sash and opened the robe. Not breaking the eye contact, Lilly pushed Hannah back slightly and got on her knees as well. Without glancing down, she pushed the robe from her shoulders. Hannah kicked off her slippers. Lilly looked down and her eyes bulged. Hannah was wearing a black silk nightie that barely made it to her mid-thigh. "Well do you like it?" Hannah asked again, smirking.

"Fuck yes." Lilly said breathily.

"My, my, you have a mouth on you don't ya?" Hannah said to which Lilly didn't respond. "Now, I'm barely dressed and you've got all your clothes on, tsk tsk."

Lilly started to rip at her clothes but Hannah stopped her. "Wait." Lilly looked at her confusingly. "Strip."

"Strip?" Lilly questioned. "I was about to."

"No, you were about to rip your clothes off; I want you to strip for me." Hannah said. Lilly pondered this for a second and her eyes bulged again.

"You mean like a strip-tease?" she asked.

"That's right." Hannah responded. Lilly swallowed hard and stood up. Back facing Hannah, she ran her hands through her hair before slowly turning. Miley could see that she was scared and nervous. Panicking, she was afraid it had all gone too far. "Lil are you-"

Lilly realized instantly that she broke character to see if she was ok. Stepping forward, she grabbed Miley's face in her hands and kissed her slowly but passionately. In that moment she noticed the difference between Hannah and Miley. Miley was tender, loving, she shared control. Hannah was fierce, bold and dominating. She wasn't going to lie; both sides of her lover excited her immensely. "I'm ok Miley, I promise. Are you?" she asked her.

"Yes. It's just- you looked so scared so I got scared. I thought I took it too far; I don't know what's come over me but I don't want to do anything that may hurt or scare you so if it gets to out of control please tell me." Miley said, grabbing Lilly's hand and stroking it softly.

"I'm fine; this is new and unfamiliar but it's still you sweetheart; I trust you with my life. If I feel I can't take it or it goes too far then I'll tell you, and the same goes for you; not just tonight, but anytime we make love, or in this case, fuck each other senseless."

Miley smiled and laughed lightly. "Ok." She said before kissing her.

"Now, I believe I was about to strip for you wasn't I Hannah?" Lilly asked, letting her know it was back on.

"Oh yeah." Miley said before Lilly backed away and slowly unzipping her Lola jacket she still had on from earlier. She dropped it behind her and swayed her hips as she unzipped her regular jeans. She hadn't gotten completely into Lola today, just the wig, jacket and a few accessories that she had already taken off when they got home. She ripped her shirt off her head and threw it at Hannah, who caught it clearly not expecting it. She then lowered her jeans and got low at the same time, it was amazing that she didn't fall. Once they were off, Hannah saw that she was wearing the black lace thong that had caught her attention a few weeks earlier. Hannah licked her lips when she realized that Lilly had a matching bra on. "See something you like Hannah?" she asked her.

"You could say that." She said, trying to stay in rock star mode for Lilly. Lilly walked in front of Hannah. "Unclasp me please." She said and Hannah wordlessly reached for the bra clasp and dropped it to the floor. Staring into her eyes for a minute, Hannah grabbed Lilly and pulled her on the bed, flipping so she was on top, straddling her. Hannah's hands immediately went to Lilly's breasts, pinching her nipples causing her to flinch before she palmed them, stroking softly. Lilly threw her head back and moaned. Hannah then leaned down and sucked one nipple into her mouth before moving onto the other one. "Mmm Hannah." Lilly moaned. Hannah kissed her way up her chest, stopping to suck on her collar bone and then sucked Lilly's earlobe into her mouth before whispering to her, causing the blonde to shudder.

"So Lilly, you've got Hannah Montana in bed; what do you want to do with me?" she asked, her voice dripping with arousal.

Lilly felt herself drip; she was so turned on. "I want to taste you." She said. Hannah still hadn't stopped her ministrations on her ear. Releasing her lobe, she blew on it slightly.

"Mmm where do you want to taste me Lilly?" Hannah asked. Lilly managed to flip them over so she was on top. Pinning Hannah to the bed, she leaned down and kissed her hard.

"I wanna go down on you Hannah." Lilly said, causing the rock star's eyes to bulge and darken. Before Hannah could respond, Lilly crashed her lips to her again before moving down and kissing around the edge of the nightie and grabbing her breasts through the thin material.

"Take it off." Hannah commanded, signaling to Lilly to remove the garment. Hannah sat up enough for it to be ripped off and Lilly before Lilly threw it to the floor to join the other clothes, she saw that Hannah soaked through the bottom of the nightie and even on the sheets they were sitting.

"You're so wet Hannah, Christ." Lilly said.

"I'm wet for you; you're so fucking hot." Hannah drawled out. Lilly kissed Hannah before moving down her body, sucking on her breasts and running her hands up and down her sides. Lilly kissed lower, feathering Hannah's toned stomach with kisses, occasionally nipping her skin.

"Those dance moves sure have done you good Hannah; you're muscles are driving me insane." Lilly said before licking her belly button and moving farther south. Hannah spread her legs and Lilly stroked up and down her inner thighs as her mouth found her clit. She sucked it in her mouth hard before lightly stroking in and moving lower to lick her opening.

"Lilly, ugh." Hannah moaned. Lilly smiled. She continued to work her clit with her tongue, alternating between circular strokes and sucking on the tiny nub.

"Do you like that Hannah?"

"Mhm upmh." Was all Hannah got out.

"Have I rendered the famous Hannah Montana speechless?" Lilly asked, watching as Hannah thrashed around, eyes shut tight.

"Ugh don't stop Lilly, fuck me come on!" Hannah screamed out loudly, and Lilly was glad that they were alone in the house. Lilly wasted no time and quickly thrust two fingers into the singer while she latched on to her clit once more. "Shit!" Hannah screamed. Hannah's breathing was ragged, and Lilly had to hold her hips down with her free hand to still her erratic movements. Lilly found her g-spot and rubbed it slightly. "Oh sweet nibblets LILLY!" Hannah screamed and Lilly could tell that she was close.

"That's it Hannah, I want you to come for me." Lilly said as she rubbed and pressed hard on the spot inside her driving her to the edge.

"LIL! AH! MMM Oh god, umph." Hannah collapsed into the pillows as Lilly stroked her clit lightly as she came down from her high. "That was, my god Lilly, you are by far my favorite groupie." Hannah said, laughing lightly and pulling Lilly up to her. The blonde wig was sticking to her from sweat but she didn't care. She kissed Lilly and she could taste herself on her.

"Mmm Hannah you tasted incredible." Lilly said. They kissed softly while Hannah calmed down and finally their kisses became urgent and needy again.

"You were incredible Lilly, now, what do you want me to do to you?" Hannah asked.

"I want you to do whatever you want to me Hannah." Lilly said. Hannah didn't waste any time. She pulled her underwear off carefully not to rip this pair, flipped Lilly onto her back and settled in between her legs grinding their centers together. Pulling away, Hannah stuck her middle finger into Lilly to the hilt and curled it slightly. "Oh." Lilly moaned in pleasure.

"You're dripping Lilly, god." Hannah said as she lightly circled her finger inside the blonde before removing it and hearing Lilly whimper. Lilly watched as Hannah sucked her juices off her finger. "Mmm, you're delicious. Who needs the whipped cream when I have my very own Lilly-pop?' And, damn girl you're so wet that we don't even need the lube tonight." Hannah said. Lilly lifted her head to look at her.

"L-lube for what?" Lilly asked, her voice dripping with lust for the singer. Hannah got up from the bed and went into her closet." "Hannah? Where'd you go" she asked. A minute or two later, Hannah reappeared and Lilly's mouth watered in anticipation. She was wearing the pink strap-on.

"For this lover." Hannah said as she walked towards the bed slowly. Lilly couldn't take her eyes off the new piece of fake anatomy she wore. "Staring isn't polite you know, my eyes are here." Hannah said jokingly.

"But you're so big Hannah!" Lilly exclaimed laughing. Hannah put her hands on her hips and bit her lip trying not to laugh. Hannah jumped on the bed and Lilly's hand immediately went to the phallus. Hannah was looking at her with not only lust, but love. Lilly kissed Hannah fiercely as Hannah pushed her to lie on the bed. "Lie on your back, head on the mattress, not the pillows." Hannah instructed. Lilly did what she was told. Hannah spread her legs and kneeled between them, running her hands up Lilly's thighs massaging them lightly. She put her hands to Lilly's wet core and rubbed some of it on the dildo. Hannah looked in Lilly's eyes who was staring back as she rubbed the head of the dildo on her outer lips, hitting her clit as she stroked.

"Wow, that's-" Before Lilly could answer, Hannah plunged into her to the hilt, stopping when she thought she hurt her. "Holy Shit!" Lilly screamed and bucked her hips into Hannah's.

"You ready for this?" Hannah asked saucily.

"God yes, fuck me Hannah." Lilly said as her eyes slid shut. Hannah wasted no time and began to thrust in and out, slowly at first allowing her to get used to it. "Mmm, this is amazing." Lilly moaned. Hannah alternated between swirling her hips and thrusting in and out.

"Do you like that?" Hannah asked.

"Mhm, you're fucking me so good." Lilly said. Hannah picked up the pace slightly causing a loud moan to erupt from Lilly. "Harder Hannah!" she screamed and Hannah almost passed out with the desire that coursed through her own body as she complied. Lilly opened her eyes and for a minute it seemed as if time stopped. Hannah Montana, rock star extraordinaire was fucking the shit out of her. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip. "God Hannah, yes, come on, harder!" Lilly whisper screamed, causing the blonde on top of her to stop her movements and look her dead in the eyes. Hannah's eyes were swimming with emotion, just as Lilly was sure her own were. Hannah moved so that she was on top of Lilly, and the new angle pushed the dildo in deeper. "Ah! Yes!" Lilly squealed as she wrapped her legs around Hannah locking her in place. Looking to each other's eyes, Hannah started to furiously pound into Lilly as hard as she could. "Mmm- ugh" Lilly kept moaning incoherently. Hannah captured her lips in a kiss before moving to suck on her collar bone, hard enough to leave a hicky there.

"Do you like this Lillian? Do you like how Hannah Montana fucks you?" Hannah asked.

"U-huh"

"How does it feel?"

"Fucking awesome, smooth- ugh oh god." Lilly started to thrust her hips upwards to meet Hannah's causing them to grind together even more. Hannah couldn't believe it but even though she had no direct stimulation at this moment, she felt like a powerful orgasm was a second away. "I'm gonna, o-h SHIT! AHHH HANNAH I'M COMING!!! MMPH EH, ahh.." Lilly moaned loudly gasping for breath.

"Shit Lilly! I'm coming too!" Hannah screamed as she stilled her hips as they both came down from their high. Hannah was still in Lilly as they kissed sensually. Hannah broke away and leaned her head on Lilly's shoulder.

"I love you Hannah." Lilly said. Hannah lifted her head to look at her.

"I love you too Lilly."

"Miley this was amazing, and if I don't say it enough, I love both you and Hannah; while the personalities are slightly different, it's still you, my Miley underneath the wig. Lilly pulled the wig off of her head and tossed it to the floor along with the fabric restraining her sweaty brunette hair letting it flow freely.

"And I love both you and Lola the same sweetheart. You're both incredible. Are you ok?" Miley asked her.

"I'm terrific." Miley smiled. "I mean it, this was amazing, you were amazing. How are you?"

Miley yawned and then blushed. "Worn out. But it was beyond great Lil. Miley got up and Lilly sat up to help her out of the belt. Before Miley could throw it to the floor, Lilly took it. "What are you-"but Miley's eyes widened as she stared at Lilly. Staring into Miley's eyes, Lilly sucked her juices clean off the dildo, removing it from her moth with a 'pop' sound. "Oh god that's hot"

Lilly laughed. "Mmm I taste good." She threw it to the floor and Miley slammed their lips together and kissed passionately, wrapping their arms around each other.

"You do taste good lover. Come on, let's get some sleep. We'll clean up in the morning." Miley said. They curled together under the covers and got as close as possible, finding contentment just being that close. "Night Lilly, I love you."

"Good night Miley, love you too." Lilly said as she kissed her on the forehead. The girls fell asleep almost immediately.

_**Well, I originally planned to write this and Miley looking at the house together but this turned out longer than I'd thought it would and I just can't write anymore tonight. I hope you like this. I just want to say that I have no personal experience with same sex relations so I hope I'm describing these scenes accurately. Thank you all for the reviews, you guys are truly AwEsomE!! ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_

_**P.S. I know there have been a few typos throughout this, but Microsoft word just doesn't do a good job in getting them all!**_


	20. 20: Morning fun & House Shopping

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones, Mark Macintyre, John Smith and Principal Alexander belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Twenty: Morning fun and House Shopping

"Mmm what time is it?" Lilly asked and she rolled over and snuggled into Miley.

"10:30." Miley said as she yawned, curling into Lilly.

"Wow, I can't wait until we can do this every day; I mean, not have to get up for school."

Miley smiled. "Me too, but we'll still have to get up early to work sometimes."

"Yeah, but you know what I mean!" Lilly said giggling.

"Yeah; trying to keep up in school while working is getting to me, and I haven't been able to focus on my career as much as I'd like to because of school. It will be nice to just be able to focus on work and pampering my Lilly." Miley said, causing Lilly to blush.

"Pampering your Lilly, I like the sound of that." Lilly said as she kissed Miley. "Come on, let's make some breakfast." Lilly went to the bathroom while Miley put her robe on, going into the closet to get Lilly hers. Miley held Lilly's robe open for her to step into. "Thank you sweetie." Miley went to the bathroom. Lilly looked around the room and picked up their discarded clothes from the night before, pausing to admire the nightie her lover had worn.

"You like that, don't you?" Miley said, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Um, yeah; you looked like sex on fire in it." Lilly said looking between the black lace material in her hands and Miley's eyes.

Miley laughed. "Sex on fire? That's a Kings of Leon song babe, and don't you mean Hannah looked like that?"

"You, my love, look amazing weather you're dressed as Hannah or Miley." Lilly threw the nightie on the bed and walked to Miley, throwing her arms around her neck and kissing her deeply.

"How do you feel today?" Miley asked, concern written all over her face.

"I feel great, insanely relaxed and just a tad bit sore. Last night, god it was amazing- the way you fucked me; god where did you learn to do that?"

Miley felt herself blush as she raised her eyebrows. "I-I don't know, instinct? Are you referring to the role playing or the actual sex?"

"Everything; the last time I was that speechless and star struck was the very first autograph signing I went to before I knew that you were Hannah Montana. You let Hannah take over completely last night, and whilst I've never quite seen that side of Hannah before, it was mind blowing and intense. When I opened my eyes and saw you, saw the one and only Hannah Montana on top of me, biting your lip with your eyes closed thrusting into me, shit; I thought I was dreaming. The way you fucked me… I'd have thought you'd done it hundreds of times before." Lilly said, blushing furiously. Miley was moving her mouth much like a fish, her words momentarily failing her. "Miles?"

"U-um, sorry and no, that was only the second time I've ever, you know, with a dildo. I just did what felt right and like, all I did was move my hips. You know, you have the honor of being the first and only lover Hannah Montana will ever have."

Lilly smirked. "What about Lola? Doesn't she get to play?" she asked slyly.

"Oh, Lola gets to play all right; you see you and she are the same just like me and Hannah. In fact, I know that Hannah is just itching to get Lola in the sack just as much as Miley is."

"Is that so? Well, who wants to bed Lola first? Miley or Hannah?" Lilly asked.

"I think Miley wants that honor." Miley said, kissing Lilly before taking her hand and leading her down to the kitchen. Lilly made some coffee while Miley got two bowls and some cereal for breakfast. Neither girl felt like cooking this morning.

"Today feels like a Sunday." Lilly said between bites of her Trix cereal.

"I know, but at least there's only three more days of school this week." Miley said. The girls finished their breakfast and coffee, washed their bowls and mugs and went upstairs to their room. Miley picked up her wig and studied it.

"Ha, you're wig looks like it has sex hair." Lilly said causing Miley to laugh.

"Yeah it does, I think I'll make dad take it to be cleaned; I sweated pretty bad last night." Miley said. Lilly blushed, remembering back to how much Hannah got into it. Lilly felt a sudden arousal shoot through her and she got an idea. Miley saw her eyes darken. "Lilly?" she questioned and when Lilly stared into her eyes all Miley saw was lust and desire written in them. She felt the heat shoot right to her core. Lilly stepped closer to her and pressed their bodies together, pushing Miley's robe to the floor in the process. Miley immediately removed Lilly's leaving them both naked and grabbed her by the ass pulling them as close as possible. Staring into each other's eyes, Miley closed the distance and kissed her hard. Somewhere in the middle of all this, Miley carelessly dropped the wig to the floor.

"Miley, get on your knees on the bed and close your eyes. I'll be right back." Lilly said and Miley's eyes darkened. She wordlessly nodded her head and watched as Lilly picked the wig up and placed it on the dresser not to get more tangled. "Eyes closed Miley." Lilly commanded before she went into the closet. Lilly quickly put on the other strap on belt and attached the natural dildo to it, lubing it up as she walked back to the bed. Miley was breathing hard in anticipation of the unknown, and Lilly noticed that her eyes were indeed closed. Lilly pulled Miley so that she was kneeling on the end of the bed, her feet dangling off slightly.

"Lil?" she questioned, accent thick with want. Lilly touched her folds lightly and saw that she was definitely turned on. Miley sucked in a breath at the small touch. Lilly wasted no time. She took the dildo in her hands and stepped in-between Miley's legs. She rubbed the head lightly on her, finding her entrance and entering her in one slow thrust. "Jesus Christ!" Miley moaned. Lilly stayed still a moment allowing her lover to get used to the feeling before starting to thrust.

"You like that?" she asked.

"Mhm, yes." Miley breathed out, gripping the quilt in her hands. Lilly started to pick up the pace as she ran her hands up and down Miley's back. "Lilly." she moaned. Lilly leaned forward and squeezed Miley's breasts. "God Lilly, ugh. Faster!" she moaned. Lilly began slamming her hips into the brunette, hearing their skin slap together. She was so turned on at the effect her actions were having on Miley. Miley snapped out of a daze and opened her eyes, looking over her shoulder at Lilly who was watching her intently. Miley pulled away from Lilly, getting up all together leaving Lilly looking confused.

"What's the matter Miley?" she asked.

Miley crawled to her on the bed and slammed their mouths together in a heated kiss. "Nothing's the matter; I want you to lie down."

Lilly climbed on the bed and laid her head on the pillows. She watched as Miley positioned herself over the dildo, sinking herself onto it straddling Lilly. "God Miley." she moaned, the new position putting pressure on her clit. Miley started to move her hips up and down, riding Lilly. She alternated between bobbing her hips and swirling them.

"Oh Lilly, mmph." She moaned. Lilly reached forward and rubbed Miley's clit. "Ah shit."

"Come on Miley, go faster." She urged her on. Miley complied, going as fast as she could.

"Lilly I'm coming!" she screamed as she slowed her movements, riding out her orgasm.

"Mmm Miley." Lilly moaned as she sat up and kissed her. Miley got off Lilly, took the belt off her and shoved two fingers into her. "Yes!" she screamed. Miley stared at her face and she worked her fingers. "Just like that." Lilly moaned. Miley rubbed Lilly's clit with her free hand as she continued to thrust into her with the other.

"Come on lover, that's it." Miley said seductively.

Lilly couldn't take it anymore, she came hard. "Fuck yes!! Ugh Miley!" she screamed and threw her head back. When Lilly looked to Miley again, the brunette removed her fingers and sucked them clean.

"Mmm Lilly that was amazing." She said as they cuddled together.

"I'll say. What time is it?" she asked. Miley picked her head up and looked. It's 11:55."

"Hmm set the alarm for 12:45 so we don't oversleep, right now I want to take a nap with you." Lilly said sighing contently.

"That sounds nice; we don't have to get ready until then anyway." Miley said as she set the alarm and pulled the covers up over her and Lilly. "I love you Lills."

"I love you too Miley."

~*~

Miley sat in Heather's car outside Mr. Dontzing's house while Heather finished up a quick phone call. She was anxious, but also very excited. Miley ran her hands through her still damp hair tucking it behind her ears. She didn't bother to get crazy and do her hair or put on anything but eyeliner because she didn't want Lilly to question why she was doing so for a doctor's appointment. Heather hung up the phone and grabbed Miley's hand in hers.

"You ready sweetie?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes, I'm really nervous but I can't wait."

"You're dad gave me one of those confidentiality agreements. If you feel that Mr. Dontzing is asking too many questions or you feel the need to tell him the truth because you want the house, then that's fine. It's totally up to you how you want to play your cards. Now, if you like the house and want to make an offer, are you prepared to do so on the spot?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I wouldn't want anyone else to see it or offer more than me." Miley said, pausing to think a minute. "You said that the asking price was $4.5 million right?"

Heather nodded. "Yes."

"Should I pay that or make another offer?"

"Well, you'd be paying cash or a certified bank check which is as good as cash, and you don't have to wait for a house to sell or to get a mortgage so I'd say that a good starting offer would be $4.2 million." Heather said.

"Ok. Being that I'm still seventeen, could I sign contracts to hold the property until my eighteenth birthday? What's the guarantee that he won't sell it behind my back?" Miley asked, concerned.

"Well, on a hunch after I spoke with your dad last night, he called John and asked for him to draw up a letter stating that you had the money and could close on or thereafter your birthday. John emailed it and since you're technically still a minor you dad signed it which makes it legal. There's a spot for you to sign, plus I'm a notary so I can notarize it on the spot." Heather watched as Miley took in all the information. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, let's go."

Miley held Heather's hand as they walked to the door. Miley rang the doorbell, and the door opened not even half a minute later as if Dontzing was standing next to it waiting.

"Hello Heather, nice to see you." He said, glancing to Miley at her side. "Miley." He greeted. "I'm confused; I thought there was a private showing today?" He questioned.

"Hi Albert, and yes, Miley is the client I was talking about on the phone. May we come in?" Heather asked politely. Dontzing, who was scratching the back of his neck, stepped aside wordlessly to let them in.

"Is this some kind of a joke? She's just a child. I thought you were serious Heather, but clearly you intend on wasting my time, and yours." He said. Heather was about to speak, but Miley squeezed her hand to stop her, an action that was not lost on Albert Dontzing.

"Oh, I assure you that this isn't a waste of time. I'm interested in purchasing a house." Miley said, as evenly toned as possible, though she was seething with anger.

Dontzing chuckled. "What are you, some trust fund kid Stewart?"

"Why you little-"Heather started to say but Miley cut her off.

"No mom it's ok. So what if I am just another trust find kid? Let's just say that I'm about to come into a lot of money, and while most people my age would squander it away or god forbid put it up their nose and go broke before their twenty, I want to buy a house. I want to start a life for myself, my partner and my future family. How I made my money is of no concern to you; now, can I see the house or what?"

Dontzing stood there; staring at the girl he once thought was just a nuisance. Here she stood, tall and confident; she was a firecracker who knew what she wanted. He now had a newfound respect for the youngest Stewart. "Y-yes, come on." He said.

Miley realized now that she was standing in a large entry way, and looking past that her eyes widened in disbelief. The house was gorgeous, and immaculate. Heather stepped into realtor mode.

"As you can see, the floor plan is light and open; the white marble floors are throughout the house with the exception of the bedrooms and the basement. To the right is the large kitchen, outfitted with twin sub-zero refrigerators, a Viking stove, dishwasher and a stainless steel sink. The cabinets are antique white, a nice contrast to the black granite countertops. There is also a wine refrigerator and an ice maker. The island that separates the kitchen from the living room and makes it an eat- in kitchen, with the dining room to the left of the kitchen. The living room is large, with a fireplace on the back wall. The French doors lead to the backyard."

Miley and Dontzing followed Heather outside, and Miley's jaw dropped again. The yard was unbelievable. The in ground pool was to the left, with an in ground hot tub right next to it. A rock waterfall dripped into the pool, and Miley saw that underneath the waterfall was an opening where it looked like the pool continued. "What's behind the waterfall?" she asked.

"It's a cave; it's in the deep part of the pool but it gets shallow inside. There are some benches and cup holders. You can lounge lazily or have a few drinks in there. It's completely private. The pool is also heated by the way." Dontzing said. Miley nodded and walked to the outdoor kitchen and full service bar.

"The cabinets are weather proof and the grill is hooked up to the gas line. There's an ice machine in the bar out here as well." Heather said. Miley noticed that the view wasn't cut off completely like she thought. The trees and shrubs shielded the neighbors from seeing in the yard, but the view of the beach was amazing. "There's some grass to the far right, where a little garden is planted. You could put a swing set on it if you want." The rest of the yard was paved. They made their way back inside. There was a powder room off the kitchen, and right next to it was a door that led to the basement. They went downstairs before they went to see the bedrooms.

The basement was huge. It was sectioned off in a way. To the left was a bathroom and media room, complete with a popcorn machine. To the right, a pool table and another large room that was empty. "The pool table is staying, as well as the couches in the media room. I don't need them." Dontzing said. Miley hadn't even seen the upstairs yet but she knew she wanted this house.

"Let's go see the bedrooms." Heather said.

"You have a beautiful home Mr. Dontzing." Miley said, truly amazed.

"Thank you Miley." He said, his bitterness from before gone.

"Ok, the master bedroom is in the back." Heather said, leading the way to it.

"Wow." Miley said. The room was three times the size of hers. The king sized bed got lost in the middle. Plush white carpets were throughout. To the left of the bed was a giant bathroom with dual sinks, white marble floors and encased behind a half wall was a giant walk in shower complete with a bench seat and seven jets sprouting out of the wall, not including the hand held shower head above. There was a giant Jacuzzi tub, bigger than Miley's, and next to that was both a toilet and a bidet. Walking back into the bedroom, Miley noticed two sets of double doors on the opposite side of the room.

"You'll like this Miley." Heather said. Opening both sets of doors, Heather revealed identical walk in closets, both twice the size of her Hannah closet.

"Oh my god that's amazing." Miley said, immediately thinking that she and Lilly could share one, while Hannah and Lola could share the other.

"There are two more bedrooms and a bathroom in the hallway. Each bedroom is en-suite." Heather said. Miley quickly looked at the other bedrooms, noting that they each had walk in closets and plush white carpets. Mr. Dontzing must have noticed that they needed to speak so he went downstairs to make some tea for everyone. "So, what do you think sweetheart."Heather asked. She noticed that Miley looked content.

"I love it; this is the perfect house for us. Plenty of room, it's gorgeous, the yard is to die for and I was thinking I could put a studio in the basement. One of the bedrooms could be turned into a nice office for me and Lilly or we could put that in the basement as well and there's more than enough room for a baby. Plus, we're not far from you and dad." Miley said smiling from ear to ear. Heather was speechless. Miley was already considering and making plans around a baby, something that most teenagers wouldn't do. Miley saw that she was lost in thought. "What's wrong mom?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just can't believe how together you are, and I don't mean that in a bad way at all. You're considering everything and anything in making your decisions, something that most people, let alone kids don't do, and you're doing it with not only yourself in mind, but Lilly and your family. You and Lilly will make great mothers some day; I don't doubt that for a second." Miley started to get teary eyed. She grabbed Heather in a tight hug. "Don't cry honey, then I will." Pulling away, she wiped Miley's eyes with her thumbs. "Now, don't go making me a grandmother too soon, ya hear? You two need some time just for yourselves to enjoy."

"We won't, we promise, but it is something we have talked about and both want in the future." Miley said. "Now, let's go make that offer." Miley said taking Heather's hand and leading the way downstairs. Walking to the kitchen, they saw that Dontzing was pouring three cups of tea. The milk and sugar was already on the counter as well as some cookies. Miley wondered what the sudden change of attitude was all about. Did he really take her seriously? She sure hoped so.

"Sit down ladies, let's have some tea." He said. They sat down and fixed their tea. "So, how do you like the house Miley?" he asked. Swallowing a bit of cookie, she answered.

"I love it, it's perfect." Glancing at Heather who nodded, she continued. "I'd like to make an offer." Dontzing's eyes widened; he wasn't expecting that.

"Really? How much?" He asked, looking between Miley and Heather.

"Miley is a cash buyer; the deal isn't contingent on her having to sell a property and she doesn't need a mortgage. Her starting offer is $4.2 million." Heather said. Dontzing choked on his tea, and once he cleared his throat, Heather continued. "The only thing we would need is to wait to close until her eighteenth birthday, which is five weeks from now."

"Wow." Dontzing said, as Miley chewed a cookie nervously. "You really have the money for a house? And cash no less?" He asked, clearly shocked.

"Yes sir. I would just have to notify my lawyer, the bank and my accountant about three days before closing to have the funds available, and I can do so on my birthday. I really want your house." Miley said, and Heather rubbed her back soothingly.

"I have a letter from her lawyer stating that she intends to go through with the deal that has already been signed by Robbie Ray, who is her father and legal guardian. I can also notarize it." Heather said, showing it to Albert. "Do you accept the offer?"

"Yes." He said, grabbing a pen and signing it where needed, passing it to Miley. She signed eagerly and passed it to Heather who stamped it with her approval, making it legal.

"I'm actually doing it; I'm buying a house." Miley said, not quite believing it was true.

"Yeah kid, you are." Dontzing said shaking her hand. "Now, finish that tea." They all made small talk, and suddenly Miley wondered why he was moving.

"Why are you moving Mr. Dontzing?"

"I'm moving to Colorado. You remember my neice?" Miley nodded, all too familiar with the memory of popping her pants in a make a moose with the young terror that was his neice. "Well she and my sister live there. I'm moving to be closer to family."

"Wow, good luck with that." Miley said.

"Albert, since I never published the ad I'm not going to. I'll put a sold sign on the lawn and if anyone asks, we'll say it was sold privately. Is that ok with you?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

"Oh, one more thing, if you see my daughter, don't tell her that Miley brought the house." Heather said.

"Sure, but aren't you best friends?" Dontzing asked, looking at Miley.

"Yes, but it's a surprise. I'm going to surprise her for her birthday."

"You're buying the house for your best friend?" Dontzing asked confused.

"No, I'm buying the house for us. Lilly is my lover, my life partner. I'm buying it for us to start our lives together, building a home and a family." Miley said smiling.

Dontzing was speechless. This girl was very grown up. "Um, wow that's- good for you." He said. "Your daughter has found a real keeper in this one Heather." He said.

Heather beamed at the compliment. "Yes she has, I love my girls so much and I'm so very proud of them." She said. They finished up and left. Heather dropped Miley off at her house and then went to the supermarket for dinner. Three hours later, everyone was sitting down eating meatloaf, talking about their day.

"So, how was the doctor Miley?" Robbie Ray asked.

"You didn't go with her?" Lilly asked, confused.

"I had a meeting so I couldn't this time, otherwise I would have." Robbie said, looking between the girls.

"It was good dad, very good." Miley said, knowing her father would understand what she was confirming.

"Oh Miles?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah dad?"

"Why were your clothes from yesterday thrown all over the bathroom downstairs?" Miley dropped her fork and Lilly sputtered some soda.

Heather noticed this. "You ok hun?" she asked, wondering why the girls were looking guilty.

"Um, I changed in there last night; I guess I forgot to put my stuff in the hamper." Miley said, hoping he would drop it.

"Why didn't you change in your room?" Heather asked before Robbie had a chance to.

"Because Lilly was in there waiting for me." Miley said. Both Robbie Ray and Heather noticed that the girls were exceptionally red.

"Waiting for you? Ok, I'm still lost." Robbie said. Clearly he wasn't going to drop it.

"Miley stashed her stuff in there earlier and I didn't know it." Lilly said.

"But why-"

"Oh my god! I changed into Hannah Montana and put on lingerie while Lilly waited blindfolded in our room!" Miley shouted then took a big gulp of soda. Robbie Ray looked like a deer caught in headlights and Heather busted out laughing.

"Oh. But why?" Robbie asked and Lilly fixed him with a look that gave him his answer. "OH!" He screamed, getting it.

"Well Lilly I guess one of your fantasies came true." Heather said, knowing how infatuated with Hannah Montana her daughter used to be before she found out it was Miley.

"Mom!" Lilly screamed. "And, Hannah was amazing in bed." She added, causing Miley to blush even more and their parents to look at her.

"Don't need to know that darlin'' Robbie said.

"Oh dad?" Miley said.

"Yeah bud?"

"I need you to have one of my Hannah wigs cleaned, it's on my dresser."

"All right, what happened to it?" Robbie asked.

"It got all tangled and sweaty last night; we got really into it." Miley said, embarrassing her father for asking.

"Another thing I didn't need to know!" Robbie said.

"You asked for it hun." Heather said, causing everyone to look at her and laugh. They all finished dinner and watched a movie together. Tonight they were all sleeping in the same house for the first time, at Heather's. When it was time for bed, the girls said goodnight and went to Lilly's room. They washed up and stripped naked before climbing into bed and snuggling together.

"This morning was amazing Lilly, in case I didn't say it earlier. " Miley said.

"Mmm it was. I'm too tired to do anything now honey." Lilly said.

"I wasn't asking, just this, feeling you next to me and feeling your skin on mine is enough for now. Sweet dreams sweetheart." Miley said kissing Lilly lightly.

"You too, lover." Lilly said. Miley fell asleep with a smile on her face. Buying a house and having Lilly in her arms, life was good; really, really good.

_**So, just to clarify, there isn't even a garage you could buy in Malibu for under $15 million. The house I described would easily have to be $19-30 million, based on some houses I found on a realtors website doing research for this chapter. Oh well, we can dream, can't we? I hope you liked this chapter, and you're reviews have been awesome!! Oh, I don't remember Dontzing's first name on the show, but for some reason the name Albert popped into my head, so if that wasn't right, well it is for this story (lol) ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	21. Chapter 21: Love VS Lust

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones, Mark Macintyre, John Smith and Principal Alexander belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Twenty-One: Love V.S. Lust.

"Ok class, lecture has been canceled for tomorrow so you can leave after your third period class, and our next lecture on Friday will be on love verses lust. Have a good day everyone." Mr. Corelli said, grabbing some papers and shoving them into his briefcase.

A month had passed since the drama concerning Hannah and Lola's school appearance, and Miley was relieved that it had all worked out thus far. The concert for the schools was just about two weeks away, and upon hearing that they wouldn't have class tomorrow, Lilly got an idea.

"Hey Miley, just a thought but-" Lilly paused, looking around to see that most of the students were already out of class and no one was around to hear her speak. "What do you think of Hannah and Lola making a surprise appearance here this Friday? I mean, like a total surprise, that would completely throw every one off-"

"And since there's no class tomorrow, no one will realize that Miley and Lilly aren't there Friday, Lil, you're a genius." Miley said, smiling and kissing her chastely on the lips. "I think we should tell Mr. Corelli and Ms. Jones though, they should at least have a heads up."

Just then, Mrs. Kunkle walked in, going over to the desk and dropping off some papers to Ms. Jones. "Come on, let's tell them all." Lilly said. They held hands as they walked up to the front of the room.

"Hello girls, how are you?" Mrs. Kunkle asked. Mr. Corelli and Ms. Jones smiled, giving the girls their attention.

"We're good, thank you. Actually, Lilly had a thought that we wanted to run by you guys. It's no secret that we're not too keen on Alexander and well since there's no class tomorrow Lilly suggested that on Friday, Hannah and Lola sit in for lecture, as a total surprise. It would be completely unexpected and well, we don't want Alexander to know in advance in case he decides to get cute and pull something again." Miley said. All three teachers smirked.

"That's an excellent idea girls." Ms. Jones said.

"Man I can't wait to see the look on Alexander's face Friday." Corelli said chuckling.

"So, I'm guessing that you girls will be absent on Friday then?" Mrs. Kunkle asked.

"Yes, otherwise it'd never work, so will there be homework Mrs. Kunkle?" Lilly asked, causing the teacher to laugh.

"No, no homework, so don't worry about that."

Lilly laughed. "Thanks, hey you should sit in on class; I bet the principal would love that."

"Ha, maybe I will."

"I just want you guys to know that it might get a bit crazy when we're here, and I don't know if my dad will be able to come to act as a bodyguard so-" Miley started to say.

"Don't worry, we'll get you a special desk to sit at here next to our desk and we'll make sure everyone leaves before you do, I'll even escort you out if I have to." Mr. Corelli said.

"Always the gentleman Arthur." Ms. Jones smirked.

"Thank you so much, all of you. Knowing that you know the truth takes a weight off my shoulders." Miley said sincerely.

"Miley, I've taught you since you moved here and Lilly a bit longer. I don't know how you managed to handle it all, and especially as well as you have. Half the kids that walk through these halls can't handle their classes and homework let alone balance that along with skyrocketing career. I know that I wouldn't be able to handle it and I'm an adult. You girls truly are amazing and if I was ever mean to you or seemed to pick on you more than others I'm truly sorry. You both have always been two of my best students." Mrs. Kunkle said.

"Thank you." Miley and Lilly said at the same time.

They all spoke a few minutes more before Miley and Lilly left to meet Oliver at Rico's. Come Friday, the senior class of Seaview High would get the shock of a lifetime.

Xx—Xx—Xx--~*~--xX—xX—xX

Hannah and Lola were escorted into the auditorium ten minutes before class was to begin. Of course Principal Alexander was outside when their limo pulled up, and though he initially looked furious, he put on a happy face and cooperated, escorting them into the auditorium the back way behind the stage.

"Hannah, Lola you look gorgeous." Ms. Jones said, looking them up and down.

The girls smiled appreciatively. "Thank you." Lola said.

"Where did you get your jeans Mil-Hannah?" Mrs. Kunkle asked, catching herself before she said 'Miley.'

"Nice save, remember, Miley doesn't exist right now for me, and I had these jeans made special last year for my tour and they're so tight I'm regretting wearing them that I'm sitting down. I can't wait to take 'em off." Hannah said.

"And I can't wait to get in them." Lola said, licking her lips and staring at her lover before she realized what she said. "Did I just say that out loud?" she asked. All three teachers were staring at her, mouths hanging open in silent laughter while Hannah's eyes bulged.

"Oh yeah, you said that, and honey, please don't look at me like that your turning me on. You're wig alone- you had to go and wear the platinum blonde one? Ugh!" Hannah said.

"You really like me in this one don't you?" Lola asked, taking Hannah's hand and stroking the skin with her thumb.

"Like I've said before, it makes your eyes pop." Hannah said, leaning in and kissing her lover. They broke apart to the sound of laughter. All three teachers were fighting to hold it in.

"Well, you'll definitely not have any problems with the love and lust lecture, god the sexual tension between you two is so thick a samurai sword wouldn't even be able to cut through it." Ms. Jones said causing the girls to blush profusely.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to-"

"We tend to get carried away; I just can't contain my love for this girl" Hannah said, stroking Lola's cheek lovingly.

"And that's great, but the bell just rang so it's time to get your game faces on." Mr. Corelli said.

"Is it alright if I sit right here in the front?" Mrs. Kunkle asked. She was sitting in on the lecture after all.

"Sure." Mr. Corelli said.

Pretty soon the doors bust open and the room started filling with people, half of which had yet to notice that Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle were amongst them, sitting in comfortable office chairs with notebooks open on their desk. Once everyone was seated and they actually looked up to the front of the room, the screams broke out.

"Oh my god it's Hannah Montana!!!!!" the distinct voice of Amber could be heard, making Miley and Lilly internally shriek.

"Hannah! Lola!" someone else screamed.

"Hi y'all, Lola and I have heard such wonderful things about this class that we decided to come check it out for ourselves." Hannah said, smiling kindly.

"What's up everybody?" Lola asked.

Loud chatter could be heard throughout the room, as well as people shouting questions to Hannah and Lola, such as when are you going on tour and where does Lola get her outfits.

"Settle down everyone! That's enough!" Mr. Corelli said, raising his arm in the air for effect. When that didn't work, Mrs. Kunkle stood up and everyone instantly became quiet.

"Are you all going to behave or am I going to have to get the principal?" she threatened. Clearly, she was hated amongst the student body but she could command the room like no other teacher Miley and Lilly ever saw. "Ms. Montana and Ms. Luftnagle are here to observe and participate in this class, I expect you all to be on your best behavior or else!" she enforced. Hannah and Lola shared a smirk, which was not lost on Ms. Jones. The room was suddenly so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Ok class, today we're going to talk about love and lust. By a show of hands, who here has ever been in love?" Mr. Corelli asked. Three quarters of the room, including the teachers and Hannah and Lola raised their hand. "Ok, now what did you feel, what is love to you?"

Ashley raised her hand, surprising the hell out of Miley.

"Yes, Ashley is it?" Ms. Jones called on her.

"Yes, um love feels like your skin is on fire." She said.

"Ok, that's one physical feeling, but what does it mean to you?"

"Desire, infatuation, physical chemistry?" Ashley questioned.

"You, my friend, have just described the main components of lust, not love." Ms. Jones said. Quiet chatter broke out. "Does anyone know the difference between love and lust?" No one raised their hands.

"Ok, maybe this will help you." Mr. Corelli said. "Lust isn't love, but you can't have love without a certain degree of lust; that is, for romantic love, not platonic. So, knowing this, what can you tell me about the two? How are they related and in what way are they different?"

"Lust is almost similar to a crime of passion; you can act without thinking only to experience the consequences later on. Lust is driven by desire, the need for gratification and sexual attraction that lacks emotion. Love is caring, kind, its driven by the desire to share your life with someone else and it can be selfless when you put someone else's needs before your own or when you only want the best for them even if you get hurt in the process." Ms. Jones answered when no one else volunteered.

"Any questions?" Mr. Corelli asked. "Yes, Amber?"

"My question is for Hannah. Since she writes all those love songs, I want to know what she thinks of all this and I'm sure everyone else does as well. Do you believe what you write?"

Lola's eyes bulged. That Amber was certainly a bitch. Hannah squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"Now amber that's not nice-"Ms. Jones started.

"No, it's alright. Amber is it?" Hannah asked. Amber nodded. "I've written songs about love, be it love for a friend or for a lover or unrequited love; love that once was but is no more and so on. Everyone wants to feel what other people say is the greatest feeling in the world and everyone wonders what it's like even if they haven't felt it themselves. Sure, I've had crushes and have gone through that puppy love stage but when I actually fell head over heels in love and realized it, it hit me like a freight train. Love is the best, kindest and selfless feeling in the world. When you wake up and the first thing you think of is that person, and when you go to bed, they're the last face you see in your mind before you close your eyes. Love is being a friend, sharing your life and life experiences with each other; it's honest and pure and like lust it can be void of rational decisions. Love is emotional, physical and intellectual, and when you choose to share your life with someone you become one. It takes two people to make a relationship work. Lust is raw, passionate and sexual, and it's an important part of romantic love. When I fell in love, I fell in lust as well, and the entire package is the most intense, euphoric, mind numbing, tender, blissful feeling in the world. My skin actually tingles. It feels like there's an electric current running through me at all times and her touch- god it makes my heart race and my mouth water and go dry at the same time if that's possible. I crave her touch constantly and can't stand to be separated for even a minute." Hannah said, tearing up while looking at Lola who was tearing up herself. Lola tucked a strand of Hannah's blonde wig behind her ear, touching her cheek soothingly before dropping her hand. "I hope that answers your question." Hannah said. When they finally broke their gaze, Hannah and Lola turned to the class to see that the room was completely silent and all eyes were on them.

"You're totally together aren't you?" Amber asked, breaking the silence.

Lilly, as Lola stared into Miley's eyes seeking approval. Hannah nodded and wordlessly communicated for her to continue.

"Yes, Hannah and I are lovers; she's the love of my life." Lola said, swallowing hard and looking around the room, her gaze locking on the three teachers seeing them smile in encouragement.

"We've never heard anything about either of you being gay." An unknown boy commented.

"That's because we haven't come out yet. Well, I guess we just did but I just want to say that I believe that you can't help who you fall in love with, so I don't believe in labeling someone as being gay, straight or bisexual. We are who we are and love who we love and we all just want to be loved an accepted for who we are." Hannah said.

"I just want to say that Hannah, you made an excellent observation about love and lust, and the way you included it in a personal experience was brilliant." Ms. Jones said, smiling at her students in disguise.

Hannah, who was now openly holding Lola's hand, spoke up. "Thank you."

"Aren't you afraid that dating Lola will hurt your career Hannah?" Ashley asked. Damn those sugary fake horrible girls.

"Not at all. If I had to choose, I'd choose Lola hands down. She's my life, my future. She's the woman I want to grow old with and raise a family with and if the world or my fans can't accept that then we'll deal with it together and I'll find something else to do. As long as I have Lola, I have the world, and that's all I need. Everything I've sung about, all those love songs that you asked me about, they're real. Love isn't gender specific." Hannah said.

"I love Hannah and support her completely and will continue to do so and stand by her side for the rest of my life, encouraging and loving her. She's my soulmate." Lola said, leaning forward and kissing Hannah, not listening to the wolf whistles it created.

"Settle down folks." Mr. Corelli said. "Now, do you all understand the difference between love and lust now?" he asked. Every one said yes. "Do you have a problem with Hannah and Lola?"

Miley and Lilly paled.

"No"

"I think it's great"

"You guys rock"

"I think I always knew there was something between you"

"I thought Lola was dating Mike"

Those were just some of the things that were said.

"Did you intentionally keep your relationship quiet on purpose?" Sarah asked.

"No. Our lives are very much public, and regardless of who we're dating we wanted to keep as much of our private lives as private as possible." Lola said.

"We knew it was only a matter of time before it got out and we're definitely not ashamed but we will continue to keep our private life as private as possible. I'm sure that you all know how hard it is when your friends put their noses into your relationships, now try to imagine the fans and the press constantly ripping into you; it's not easy." Hannah said.

The bell rang. "Ok class, everyone exit through the doors behind you; thank you see you all Monday." Ms. Kunkle said.

Once everyone was gone, Mr. Corelli handed Hannah and Lola bottles of water and put some cookies out.

"Thanks." Hannah said, rubbing her eyes.

"You girls ok?" Ms. Jones asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry; I didn't think that would happen." Hannah said.

"Don't worry about it. You gave an accurate description and made it personal, and that was amazing. I'm proud of you girls." Mr. Corelli said.

"It's safe to say that we're going to miss you when you leave in a few weeks." Mrs. Kunkle said causing the girls to laugh.

"We'll miss you too, and we promise to visit." Lilly said. Soon the car came to pick up the girls to take them home.

"What are we going to tell our parents?" Lilly asked.

"The truth, I mean, we didn't do anything wrong.

"No regrets right?"

"No regrets." Miley said, kissing Lilly passionately. "Let's take a nice hot bath when we get home hun."

"Mmm Lilly likie."

_**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been extremely busy with getting a new job and the holidays. I'm getting a house guest this week so I might not be able to update for awhile, two weeks at least =( lol. I hope you liked this chapter, I hope it doesn't seem rushed. Thank you so much for your reviews, you guys are awesome for continuing to read my story. Hope everyone had a happy holiday and I wish you all a safe, healthy and happy New Year. =)**_

_**~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	22. Chapter 22: Embracing Adulthood

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones, Mark Macintyre, John Smith and Principal Alexander belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Twenty- Two: Embracing Adulthood

Before they knew it, two weeks had passed and the concert went off without a hitch, raising close to twenty thousand dollars for local charities. Jackson and Mamaw flew in for Thanksgiving, and everyone surprised the girls with a joint cake for their birthdays. Lilly and Miley spent the night of Miley's birthday kissing and cuddling, not getting too crazy as it was both their time of the month. Tomorrow was Lilly's birthday, and as luck would have it, it was also the day that Miley would be closing on the house.

"What time is the closing tomorrow Mom?" Miley asked Heather when Lilly was in the bathroom.

"Twelve o'clock, since we gave the bank the figures and everything a few days ago, we have to go pick up the cashier's check on the way so we should leave at 11. John will meet us there and you dad is coming with us. It's Lilly's birthday, what are you going to tell her when we all disappear?" Heather asked, knowing it would be hard to pull this off.

"Oh, it's all planned out. I hired a limo for the day, and Lilly will be picked up at 9 for a full spa day; a four hour massage, manicure, pedicure, mud bath and haircut if she wants. It's an hour away and she'll be there for six hours, and when she gets home the car will drop her off at your house and a dress, along with a nice silk blindfold will be waiting for her with a dozen red roses, and when she's ready, the car will drive her around for a bit to confuse her before dropping her off at the house where I'll meet her and hopefully Oliver won't screw the other part up." Miley said.

"Wow Miley, that's amazing, but how does Oliver fit into all of this?

Miley smiled. "I gave him a list of things to get for us, like shampoo, shower gel, other toiletries that we might need, plus an aerobed and more of the battery candles. He's also in charge of the food and has to be there when it's delivered along with the roses and petals I'm having delivered. He said he'd blow the bed up and set the candles, and when I get there I'll take care of the rest. After the closing, it'll take me a bit to get ready and set the rest up so I'll get there about ten minutes before Lil does, and he'll leave. I asked for the food to be delivered at 6:45. I ordered from that Italian restaurant Il L'Amour. Oh, do you think you or dad could pick up another bottle of champagne? Or some wine?"

"I think I can do that for you Miles." Robbie Ray said, as he walked over to his daughter and kissed her on the top of her head. "Mr. Dontzing gave me the keys yesterday, he's fully moved out and his stuff is already in storage in Colorado. I gave him a folding table and two chairs along with your mother's fancy lace tablecloth and the crystal candlesticks. I asked Oliver to set it up tomorrow before the food came."

"Tomorrow will be perfect for Lilly, I love how much you love and care for my daughter." Heather said, tearing up as she wrapped her arms around her second daughter. "I love you so much Miley."

"I love you too mom, and Lilly is the best thing that's ever happened to me, thank you for letting me love and take care of her." Miley said.

"Aww I missed the mushy moment." Lilly said walking back into the kitchen.

"No you didn't, get in these arms kiddo!" Robbie Ray said as he wrapped everyone in a big group hug. "What do you say we go out to dinner tonight?"

As if on cue, Lilly's stomach let out a loud growl. "Oh yeah!" she said enthusiastically, causing everyone to laugh.

"Who wants tex-mex?" Heather asked.

"I do!" Miley said and with that they were off. Three hours later, Robbie Ray made some cocoa and everyone enjoyed it on the porch.

"I turn eighteen tomorrow." Lilly said.

Heather smiled and wrapped her arm around Lilly.

"Yes, you do." Miley said, grabbing her chin and kissing her softly. "Come on lover, it's time for bed."

"Bed? I like the sound of that." Lilly said, eagerly grabbing Miley's hand ready to tug her up the stairs.

"Uh-uh, not tonight, you've got to be up early tomorrow." Miley said, causing the blonde to wrinkle her eyebrows in confusion.

"I do? Why?" Lilly asked.

"Because you have a spa day, a car will be here to pick you up at nine." Miley said. Robbie and Heather were silently watching the exchange between the girls.

"A spa? Really? Aren't you coming with me?" Lilly asked, noticing that Miley said 'you' and not 'we' or 'us'.

"No, I can't, I've got some things to do. Tomorrow is all about you honey, you'll be completely pampered and relaxed when I get you back." Miley said.

Lilly frowned and then smiled slightly. Miley could tell she was a little upset. "What could you possibly have to do on my birthday Miley?"

Miley's heart ached. Although she wasn't lying to Lilly, not telling her what she was up to was killing her. She couldn't wait for tomorrow night, to see Lilly's reaction and fill her in on everything, after all, it was all for her. "Believe me it's killing me that I can't spend the whole day with you tomorrow, but I promise you that what I'm doing is worth it, you'll see. It's a surprise."

"So I'll be all alone at the spa?" Lilly asked. "Mom, you're not even coming with me?"

Heather paled. "I can't Lilly, I have to work. It's last minute."

"As soon as you lie on the massage table you'll be so content you'll forget that we're not there, and when it's over, well you just have to wait to see what happens." Miley said smirking. "Wear your pajamas there and back, you'll be comfortable. Now, we both have to get up and I want my cuddle buddy so let's get to bed."

Without a word, Lilly smiled and took Miley's hand.

"G'night girls, sleep well. Don't forget to set your alarm." Robbie Ray said.

"Love you girls, sleep well." Heather said. The girls hugged them each goodnight before retreating to their room.

Looking around to make sure that they were indeed upstairs, Robbie turned to face Heather. "I can't believe that they'll be moving. Miley's buying a house. Even though they're only moving next door, I just can't wrap my head around it." He said sincerely.

Heather kissed him and smoothed his hair behind his ear. "I know, I can't believe it either. It's sooner that I'd have thought either of them would move out but if they were going to college they would probably insist on dorming out anyway, and there would be the chance that the school they chose could be far away. They're so young and so in love; buying a house is a huge step but I know they can handle it and are ready. Boy would I like to see the look on Lilly's face tomorrow night."

Robbie chuckled. "So would I, and your right. They can handle it. It's just going to be strange not having them waltz down the stairs and raid the fridge every day."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, I'm sure they'll be here every day eating. Plus, they still need to sleep here while the house is furnished and that could take some time, they need everything." Heather said. "Look on the bright side, we won't be hearing them scream in the throes of passion anymore, and they can be free to be as loud and experimental as they want." Heather said, laughing at the end.

"Oh sweet nibblets, you don't think the main reason for Miley wanting a house is so they're sex life will be uninterrupted do you?" Robbie Ray said, his face crimson in embarrassment.

"Well I'm sure that's definitely part of the reason, or all of it, but let me tell you one thing, we are never just going to walk in unannounced, lord knows I don't want to walk in on then getting it on."

"Thank you for that wonderful thought Heather, I can feel the bile just rising in my chest." Robbie said, gripping his chest to make his point.

Heather laughed. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Meanwhile, Lilly was wrapped in Miley's arms fast asleep, and although she willed herself to sleep, excitement flooded her veins. Tomorrow was a step, a first major step into adulthood.

~*~

Miley awoke ten minutes before the alarm. She shut it off and rubbed her eyes before feathering Lilly's face with soft kisses to wake her up.

"Mmm I could wake up like this every day." Lilly said, her voice full of sleep.

"Happy birthday baby." Miley said, kissing her fully. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. What time is it?"

"8:30, the car will be here at 9 for you."

"I really wish you were coming with me, I can't believe you got me a spa gift, that's awesome." Lilly said.

"I promise the next time, we'll do a couples spa retreat." Miley said. "Come on lazy bones, go brush your teeth. You'll be served breakfast and lunch at the spa by the way." Miley got up and went to the bathroom, followed by Lilly who washed up to go.

Robbie Ray and Heather were waiting in the kitchen. There was a gift on the table for Lilly.

"Happy birthday darling." Heather said, hugging Lilly while Robbie kissed her head.

"Thanks. Is that for me?" Lilly asked, pointing to the package on the table.

Robbie smirked. "Yes, but you can't get it until tomorrow."

"Huh? But today's my birthday, not tomorrow."

"When you see what you got later, you'll understand why we want to wait till tomorrow to give you this, it's for Miley as well." Heather said.

"No pre birthday sex, no Miley at the spa, what is going on?!" Lilly asked confused like a small child.

"Aww baby nothing is going on, I promise you it will all make sense later." Miley said, kissing her fiercely, taking both their breaths away.

"Lilly, your car's here." Heather said, as the driver honked the horn.

"Enjoy your day, and I can't wait to see you later on lover." Miley whispered in Lilly's ear, licking it before pushing her towards the door. They all watched as Lilly got in and the car pulled away.

"Today's a big day bud, why don't you go shower and I'll have breakfast ready by the time you come back down." Robbie said.

"Thanks dad."

~*~

The shower was instantly soothing, but it did little to calm her nerves. Miley didn't know whether she wanted to throw up or pass out. Truth is, she didn't know why she was nervous. After her shower and a little breakfast, it was time to go. Miley showed her id at the bank and they were there for about a half hour, getting a check made out for a large amount, 4.2 million to be exact, and after double checking everything and signing some papers, they were off to the office.

"Where are we going?" Miley asked.

"My real estate office has a conference room, that's where the deal will take place." Heather said.

"I just want to give you the heads up; John has a few contracts with him. You may have to state that you earned your money as Hannah Montana." Robbie Ray said, preparing his daughter for the unexpected.

"Um, ok I guess. The bank knows right?" Miley asked.

"Yes, when your accounts were set up a few years ago I had to state that you were and entertainer."

"It seems to be getting harder and harder to keep the Hannah secret, as I get older; it's harder to fool people." Miley said, concern hidden in her voice.

"Don't worry about that now bud; we can talk about that soon enough. Today is a happy day, embrace it."

"Oh, I know daddy, I know."

When the car pulled up, John was already there, waiting outside along with Mr. Dontzing and his lawyer.

Taking a deep breath, Heather turned to Miley. "Are you ready?"

Swallowing hard, she smiled. "As I'll ever be, let's go."

Robbie and Heather shared a silent look as they got out of the car.

"Good afternoon everyone. "I'm Max Coelar, Albert Dontzing's attorney. You must be Miley, it's nice to meet you." He said. Miley shook his hand.

"Well, shall we go inside?" John said.

Once inside, they sat at the head of the big board table. The room was intimidating.

"Shirley, can you get some water for us please? Thank you." Heather asked one of the office assistants. Once the lawyers were done laying out their papers, they began.

"Ok, what I have here is the written agreement signed by both parties authorizing the sale of 453 Destiny Lane, Malibu California 90250 from Albert M. Dontzing to Miley Ray Stweart. I need you both to verify that this is accurate." Max said, showing the document to Miley,  
Heather, John and Albert.

"Yes, I signed that." Miley said.

"So did I" Albert said.

"Ok, let's start on the paperwork." Heather said, pulling out a thick packet of papers along with copies for everyone.

"I have to ask Miley, what is your occupation?" Max asked.

Miley paled and looked between her parents and John. They all nodded their head.

"I'm an entertainer." Miley said, hoping to leave it at that.

"What sort of entertainer?" Max asked.

"I'm Hannah Montana."

*~*

While Miley was at closing, Lilly had already had a manicure and a pedicure, and was on her way to her massage. She called Miley and when she didn't answer, she left her a voicemail.

"Hey sweetie, I guess I missed you but I just want to say that I love you and thank you for my day, this is amazing. Can't wait to see you later, love you, bye." Lilly hung up and put her phone back in her purse. Smiling, she climbed on the massage table and closed her eyes.

*~*

"Well, I think we're done here. Congratulations Miley, you are now a homeowner." John said.

Robbie Ray clapped his daughter on the back when she looked stunned. Snapping out of it, she jumped up and hugged everyone goodbye.

"Thank you Mr. Dontzing. The next time Hannah's in Colorado I'll send you tickets to come to the show. Thank you so much."

Albert smiled. "You welcome Miley, and thank you, I'm sure my niece would love to see Hannah Montana."

When everyone said goodbye, Miley ran to the car skipping in happiness. "I just brought a house!!!." She screamed. "Come on, I gotta get ready for tonight!!"

Laughing lightly, Robbie started the car. "This is the first of many for you Miley, we're so proud of you."

"Thank you, I love you guys."

*~*

When Lilly stepped into her house, she went to her room and found a dozen roses with a note tied to them on the dresser and a wrapped box in the middle of the bed. Opening the note she silently read it.

'_My dearest Lilly,_

_By now you must be wondering what exactly is going on. Well, don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. I hope you liked your spa day, and I hope you like what I picked out for you to wear. Put it on and pack some pajamas for tonight, we won't be returning to either of our parent's houses tonight. I love you so much and can't wait to see you. Happy Birthday Sweetheart._

_~Love Always & Forever,_

_Miley'_

_P.S. Wear the blindfold._

Lilly placed the note on the dresser and smelled the roses before carefully ripping the paper off the box on the bed. She gasped when she saw what was in it. Miley had gotten her a simple, tasteful little black dress, and some matching underwear and shoes to go with it. Putting it down, she quickly grabbed some of her most comfortable pajamas and slippers and threw them into a bag before washing up and dressing for the evening. At 6:00, Frank, her limo driver had the door opened for her.

"Ms. Truscott, you look beautiful. I've been instructed to give you this." He said, handing her a small box. Ripping the cover off, Lilly saw that it was a silk blindfold. She smirked. So Miley really did get a blindfold. She allowed Frank to put it on her, and after he helped her into the car, they were off.

*~*

"Oliver, thank you so much for helping me." Miley said as she hugged him goodbye.

"No problem Miles. I love you and Lilly and if I didn't say it before, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, I'll see you later." Miley said. As soon as she shut the door behind him, she grabbed her overnight bag and ran up to the master bedroom. Oliver had set the bed up and put the candles on. Miley quickly placed some roses all over the room along with some petals and leaving the room, she sprinkled them all over the hall and down the stairs to the front door marking a pathway. When she was done, she looked around. The table had been set, the lights were dimmed and the champagne was on ice. Just then, Miley heard the car pull up signaling the arrival of her lover.

*~*

"We're here Ms. Truscott." Frank said.

"Thank you Frank." Lilly said as he helped her out of the car and to the door. As instructed, Frank escorted Lilly into the house and sat her on a folding chair.

"Happy Birthday Ms. Truscott." He said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Miley's heart was pounding in her chest. Lilly looked gorgeous. Walking over to her, she kneeled before Lilly and kissed her, making the blonde jump.

"Miley?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you jump. Take the blindfold off honey." Miley said, as she helped Lilly untie it. Blinking to adjust to the soft light in the room, the first thing she saw was Miley. Miley leaned forward and kissed her slowly but passionately.

"Happy Birthday Lilly." Miley said.

Lilly looked around. She didn't know where she was. She saw a small table for two lit by candles with plates that were covered and when she turned around she saw rose petals leading up a staircase. It dawned on Lilly that she was in a house. Miley took her hand and helped her up.

"Miley?" Lilly questioned, knowing her lover would know the question left unsaid.

Taking both her hands and staring into her eyes, Miley leaned forward and kissed Lilly once more. Breaking apart, she took in a deep breath and smiled.

"Welcome home sweetheart."

_**I'm soo sorry that it took me so long to update this, I've been insanely busy and as it is I shouldn't have finished this chapter tonight (I have to be up at 6am) I'm not sure if I like this chapter, and I jumped around a bit which I don't normally do. Let me know if you like it or not. Thank you so much for continuing to read this, and my other stories **____** you guys rock. Happy New Year ~TheBoredOne85~**_


	23. Chapter 23: Welcome Home

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones, Mark Macintyre, John Smith and Principal Alexander belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. Any italicized sentences or words are either characters thoughts or done so to make a point.**_

Chapter Twenty-Three: Welcome Home

"_Happy Birthday Lilly." Miley said._

_Lilly looked around. She didn't know where she was. She saw a small table for two lit by candles with plates that were covered and when she turned around she saw rose petals leading up a staircase. It dawned on Lilly that she was in a house. Miley took her hand and helped her up._

"_Miley?" Lilly questioned, knowing her lover would know the question left unsaid._

_Taking both her hands and staring into her eyes, Miley leaned forward and kissed Lilly once more. Breaking apart, she took in a deep breath and smiled._

"_Welcome home sweetheart."_

*~*

Miley watched silently as Lilly's eyes widened and she gasped in shock. Stroking her hands lightly with her thumbs, Miley held her breath in anticipation of Lilly's response.

"H-home? Miley? Huh?" Lilly choked out, heat spreading to her cheeks in confusion.

"Surprise." Miley said smiling. Lilly took in a deep breath. "You don't know how hard it's been to keep this from you and I hope you're not mad at me. Do you remember a few weeks ago when you noticed that Mr. Dontzing's house was for sale?" Lilly nodded. "Well it really got me thinking and I realized what I wanted my first major purchase to be. Not that I go around splurging on random things, but a house… It seemed like it would be a great investment and I realized that more than anything I wanted a home for us. The next night I asked mom to take me to see it and we got in the day after Hannah and Lola's school meeting-"

"You mean you didn't go to the doctor for a check-up?" Lilly asked.

"No, I had to come up with something so I used that. So we went to see it and as soon as I saw it, I felt that it was the perfect house for us and I made an offer on the spot. The only thing was, because I was still a minor at the time, closing had to be delayed until my eighteenth birthday and on my birthday, I was able to notify the bank, my accountant and attorney to get the ball rolling and get the funds in order and as luck would have it, today was the closing. It killed me that I had to be away from you today, but I needed to throw you off so I-"

"Arranged for me to be at the spa."

"Yes." Miley paused while Lilly looked around, taking in her immediate surroundings. "Are you ok? I hope you're not mad at me Lilly; all I wanted to do was surprise you. It's all for you baby."

Lilly saw that Miley had fear in her eyes so she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her tenderly. Pulling away just enough to look in her eyes, Lilly spoke. "I'm not mad, I'm in shock- Miley, you brought a house, and from what my brain is processing right now, it looks huge, and clean…"

Miley laughed. "Dontzing had a cleaning crew in yesterday for eight hours, you better believe it's clean." Getting serious now, Miley cupped Lilly's cheek and smiled when the blonde leaned into her touch. "I'm so in love with you Lilly, you are my whole heart. This is all for you, for us and for our future."

Lilly smiled. "So I guess it's safe to say that my trip to a kick-ass spa wasn't my birthday present?"

"No, that was a distraction. You're standing in your gift, do you like it?" Miley asked a bit shyly.

"Yes, and I haven't even seen it yet, I keep thinking that this is a dream."

"Believe me, it's not, and before I forget to tell you, at some point over the next three days we have to make our way to the bank and hall of records. I've already added you as a principal on my accounts and added your name to the deed and title to the house, all you have to do is sign a few papers and show i.d." Miley said.

Lilly swallowed hard. "Miley you don't have to-"

"Yes I do, everything is ours equally, and I will not budge on that point. I love you Lilly."

Lilly threw herself into Miley and kissed her feverishly before pulling away, both of them gasping for air. "I love you Miley, more than you could ever imagine."

Miley chuckled. "I think I have an idea. Come on, let's eat before dinner gets cold, then you can see the house." Miley took her hand and led Lilly to the small table for two. The candles were lit and even though it was a small folding table, it looked like it was taken right from a five star restaurant. Miley pulled out Lilly's chair for her and before she sat down herself, she poured champagne into their glasses. Sitting down, she raised her glass signaling a toast. "Here's to you Lilly; from the moment I met you, you captured my heart and set it on fire. You gave my life meaning. I love you. Happy Birthday honey."

They clinked glasses together and sipped the sparkling drink before uncovering their food. Miley had ordered filet mignon medallions in a port wine sauce topped with mushrooms and the side dishes were in the middle of the table, family style.

"Wow Miley, this looks amazing, where did you order from?"

"Il L'Amour."

"They deliver?" Lilly questioned. "And, I thought you were at a closing all day?"

Miley smiled. "They deliver for Hannah Montana, and I got the keys last night so while we were at closing, I had Oliver run some errands. I gave him a list and money and he got us some toiletries and little things like that and he was here for the deliveries."

"Deliveries?"

"The food and the flowers."

Lilly smiled big. "Those flowers were beautiful, and this dress, god Miley it's beautiful. I can't believe you name dropped for me though."

"There are more flowers, you'll just have to wait and see and you look gorgeous, I didn't get a chance to tell you that before. I wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect for you, and if I have to occasionally use Hannah Montana for that, then so be it." Miley chuckled at the last part. The girls ate in a comfortable silence, loving the pure contentment they felt just being together.

*~*

"God that was delicious." Lilly said, licking her lips.

Miley smiled. "Glad you liked it, I'll be right back." Miley got up and went to clear the table off. Lilly immediately got up to help her but Miley stopped her. "Honey, you sit tight, it's your birthday, I'll put the dishes in the sink." Miley quickly cleared everything away, and walking back, she held two giant red velvet cupcakes, one with three candles in the middle.

"Miley you didn't have to get me a cake or anything, after all this." Lilly said bashfully.

"Yes I did, and they're your favorite, red velvet." Miley sat both cupcakes next to Lilly and moved her chair to sit next to her. Grabbing her face and turning it lightly, Miley pecked Lilly on the lips and whispered to her. "Make a wish and blow out your candles."

Lilly stared at the cupcakes with a smile on her face. The three candles were symbolic of her past, her present and her future, all of which she would spend with Miley. Closing her eyes, Lilly realized that she had everything she wanted; a wonderful family, good friends and her best friend, the love of her life who she was going to spend forever with. Blowing out the candles, she wished for health and happiness for everyone she loved and a future filled with happiness, good health and love. She opened her eyes and turned to Miley, a content smile on her face.

"So, what did you wish for?" Miley asked softly.

"I can't tell you, otherwise it won't come true." Lilly said, like a little kid. "I already have everything I could ever wish for Miley, I'm so happy and thankful for everything."

Miley leaned forward and kissed her. She then took the candles out and licked them clean, causing her blonde lover to swallow hard. Miley picked up a cupcake and peeled the paper off, holding it up to Lilly for her to take a bite. Lilly bit into it, closing her eyes and making a little happy noise. Miley laughed.

"Good?" she asked her.

"Yes." Lilly picked up the other cupcake and fed it to Miley, and the two continued to feed each other until the cupcakes disappeared. They sipped some water to wash it all down.

"So, are you ready to see the house?" Miley asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah!" Lilly said.

Miley took her hand and walked Lilly over to the lights, raising them so the room was no longer dim. "Ok, we're standing in the living room, the dining room is over there and here's the kitchen." Miley said, walking to each room. Lilly was in awe, taking it all in with her mouth slightly open.

"Wow this is huge." Lilly said of the kitchen. Once she had seen the first floor of the house, Lilly turned to Miley. "So, what's next?"

"Let's see the backyard next; it's how I saw the house the first time. Come on." Miley turned on the patio lights and garden lights, and walking out, Lilly's eyes bulged in amazement.

"Holy shit." She said, stopping and looking at the pool. She turned around noticing the outdoor kitchen and turned the other way and saw the grass area. Looking down, she saw that the pavers were lined with little garden lights. She stared at the pool again. "Miley is that a cave?" she asked.

"Yes, and it's shallow inside with seats and cup holders according to Dontzing. And, it's private…" Miley said, knowing that Lilly would get the drift.

"Ah well we'll be trying that out as soon as possible." Lilly said nonchalantly. Miley laughed.

"You can count on it, lover."

Lilly looked now to the hot tub. "Lilly likie." She said. She took Miley's hand and led her over to the grass. "We could put a swing for two over here."

Miley blushed. "Yeah we could, and we could put a swing set for a baby."

Lilly looked at Miley and smiled. Miley's face was scarlet red. "Yes, we could." She said, kissing her lightly.

Miley took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Come on, the basement awaits."

"There's a basement?" Lilly asked in surprise. Miley led her into the house and down the stairs. "Wow, a pool table?"

"Mr. Dontzing left it, along with the couches in the media room and the popcorn machine." Miley said.

"Media room? Popcorn machine?" Lilly questioned. Miley smirked and pointed. Lilly ran in the direction her lover pointed, opened the door and turned on the light. "This is awesome!"

"I'm glad you like it." Miley took Lilly's hand again and shut the light. She then showed her the empty room.

"Miley you could put a studio in here." Lilly said.

"That's exactly what I thought when I saw it, plus we could put an office down here as well if we wanted, or upstairs in a bedroom."

"How many bedrooms are there?"

"Three." Miley said. "Come on; let's go see 'em."

Before they went upstairs, Miley shut every light in the kitchen and made sure the house was locked up. She led Lilly up the stairs but led her away from the path the roses made. Lilly said nothing and followed the brunette. Miley showed Lilly the larger of the two spare rooms first.

"Every bedroom has a bathroom in it and a walk in closet."

Lilly looked around the bigger room. It was closest to the master bedroom that she had yet to see. Lilly smiled warmly. "This would be the perfect room for a nursery." Lilly said quietly.

Miley's heart swelled. "Yes, I thought that too; and the other room could be a guest room." Miley showed Lilly the other room and Lilly agreed that their offices should also be in the basement. Miley paused in front of the master bedroom. "Are you ready to see our room?" she asked.

"God yes." Lilly said, her voice thick with arousal and emotion. Miley opened the double doors and led Lilly in. Lilly gasped in shock. The lights were dim, there was a blow up bed made in the middle that was covered in rose petals and surrounded by fireless candles. The bed got lost in the middle.

"Wow." was all Lilly managed to choke out.

"Oliver blew up and made the bed for us but I did everything else." Miley said. Come on, you've got to see this." Miley took Lilly to the double closets, opening them both and turning on the lights.

"Two closets!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah, we can share one and Hannah and Lola can share the other. It's perfect."

Lilly nodded her head in agreement. "What's that door over there?" she asked, pointing to the bathroom.

"That's our bathroom." Miley shut the lights off and closed the closet doors. Lilly ran to the bathroom, opened the door and turned on the light. She was speechless.

"You like it?" Miley asked when her lover was unresponsive.

"Uh-m yeah!" Miley laughed. Lilly walked into the walk in shower. "This is huge, and is that a bidet?"

"Yeah, I always wanted one of those." Miley said. Lilly ran over to Miley and kissed her fiercely.

"Miley, this is amazing, I can't believe you did all this for me, I don't know what to say." Lilly said crying. Miley led them back into the bedroom and sat them down on the bed.

"Ssh, don't cry. I love you so much Lilly." Miley said, crying as well. The girls' wiped each other's tears away.

"I love you Miley." Lilly said softly.

Miley cupped Lilly's cheek in her palm. Lilly closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. "I want to make love to you Lilly." Miley said.

Lilly shivered in anticipation. She leaned in and gave Miley a slow, open mouthed kiss. "For the rest of our lives honey." She said. Lilly took Miley's hand and they both stood up. Staring into each other's eyes, Lilly couldn't deny the butterflies raging in her stomach. Every time with her lover felt like the first. Lilly grabbed Miley's head and kissed her, while Miley stroked the skin of Lilly's back around the zipper of the dress. "Go ahead" Lilly said, and Miley slowly unzipped the dress and let it fall to the floor. Lilly tore Miley's shirt over her head and Miley slid her own skirt down, leaving them both in their underwear. Miley broke away and stole a glance at Lilly.

"You're so beautiful Lilly." she said sincerely. Lilly kissed her passionately and unclasped Miley's bra, tugging it off and dropping it to the floor, her own bra following shortly. Miley ran her hands all over Lilly's back, dropping them lower and squeezing her butt.

"Mmm Miles." Lilly moaned. Miley broke away from Lilly's mouth and started to kiss lower, suckling her breasts for a bit before getting on her knees and moving lower. Lilly ran her hands through Miley's hair, tucking it behind her ears as she placed a kiss south of her belly button. Miley looked up at Lilly as she started to tug the blonde's underwear off. Lilly stepped out of them and kicked her heels off. Looking up and making eye contact, Miley stared straight into Lilly's eyes as she licked her clit. "Miley." Lilly moaned, her eyes lidded in lust.

"What do you want Lil?" Miley questioned, pointing to the bag she had packed earlier. "All of our toys are in the bag."

"Toys can be used later or tomorrow, I just want you." Lilly said, tugging Miley up and kissing her hard. Miley pushed Lilly down on the bed and got on it next to her, leaning over her. "Turn the other way Miley, I want to go down on each other at the same time."

Miley's eyes bulged. She kissed Lilly once more before turning around to 69 her lover. Spreading Lilly's legs, she saw how wet she was. "Geez hun you're so wet, ugh." Miley started to lick her lightly.

"Go-d uh, so are you." Lilly said, immediately clamping onto Miley's sensitive nub and sucking lightly.

"Mmm, that's because you turn me on so much." Miley said. They continued to love each other with their mouths, kissing, sucking and biting. Lilly brought her fingers into the mix and Miley almost lost it. She pulled away and turned around, spreading Lilly's legs and settling herself in between them. Lilly wrapped her legs around Miley's hips staring into her eyes as Miley started to grind into her. "God Lil" Miley moaned.

Lilly moved her hips in time with Miley, sliding their center's together creating a delicious slippery sensation. "Umph Miley that feels so good." Lilly said, her voice low and consumed with passion.

Miley kissed Lilly hard while starting to thrust harder. "Come on Lilly, that's it, ugh."

"Come with me Miley." Lilly said, on the brink of what was sure to be an earth shattering orgasm.

Those words were Miley's undoing. She came hard, burying her head in the crook in Lilly's shoulder as she let out a scream. "Sweet Nibblets! Ugh!"

"Oh god Miley!" Lilly screamed loudly, throwing her head back on the pillows and closing her eyes. After catching their breath, Miley kissed Lilly slowly before rolling off of her and sliding her leg in between Lilly's, cuddling her close. "That was amazing."

"Yeah it was." Miley said, completely spent.

"You wore me out hun." Lilly said giggling.

"You wore me out too Lil." Miley said, bending to kiss Lilly; collar bone. "Let's get some sleep."

They fell asleep, completely wrapped around each other, their intense lovemaking calming their bodies and lulling them to sleep quickly.

*~*

Lilly opened her eyes when bright light invaded her senses. Rubbing them awake, she noticed the room was full of sunlight. She felt Miley stir next to her and roll over.

"What time is it?" the brunette asked.

Lilly grabbed Miley's phone that ended up next to the bed and looked. "It's 11:00, and we definitely need to invest in blinds and curtains."

Miley laughed-yawned. "We need to invest in everything Lil." Miley's phone rang. It was her house- correction, her _parent's_ house. "Put it on speaker Lil."

"Hello, you're on speaker." Lilly said.

"_G'morning girls, sleep well?"_ Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah we did." Miley said.

"_Good, are you girls decent? We're coming over."_ Heather said.

"We'll get dressed now, and um, bring the coffee pot over." Lilly said causing Miley to laugh.

"_All right, we'll see you in about 20 minutes."_ Heather said hanging up.

"Come on, let's get dressed." Miley said, getting up and walking to the bathroom naked. Lilly ran in after her, pinning her to the sink.

"Before I forget, last night was amazing Miley, I still can't wrap my head around the fact that we have a house, I love you so much."

Miley kissed Lilly. "I love you too sweetheart." Lilly ground her hips into Miley causing the brunette to growl lowdly. "Don't do that now, are parents are coming over."

Lilly laughed. "Ok, ok. Later though, you're mine.

The girls both went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth before dressing and going down to the kitchen. Before they knew it, the doorbell rang. The girls both went over to open it together.

"Hi girls!" Robbie Ray said as he walked in, followed by Heather. Robbie was carrying a box of coffee and a dozen doughnut's from Dunkin' Doughnuts and Heather was carrying the gift that Lilly saw on the table yesterday. They walked over to the counter and set it all down before hugging their girls.

"So Lilly, what did you think last night?" Heather asked as she sat down.

"Mom I still can't believe it, Miley completely threw me off and shocked me, I really had no idea and to think I was pissed off yesterday that everyone disappeared on my birthday."

Miley wrapped her arm around Lilly and kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry about that but we had to, I wanted this to be a surprise."

"I know that now, and believe me, I'm still surprised.

"Girls you both want two equals in your coffee and half and half right?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes." They said at the same time. Robbie Ray then began pulling out paper plates, hot cups and napkins from a bag they didn't see him walk in with. Lilly went over to the box of doughnuts and took a jelly and a chocolate sprinkled one and began eating them. Everyone was smirking at her.

"What? I'm hungry!" she said laughing. Once everyone finished their fried treats, Robbie Ray motioned to the girls to open the wrapped box on the counter.

"Go on girls, open it!" Heather encouraged and they tore into the paper like a five year old would. Inside the box were two envelopes, one with each of their names in it. Opening the envelope's the girls each pulled out a bank book. They looked at their parents questioningly.

"What's this?" Lilly asked.

"Open them and flip to the last page." Robbie said.

Looking at each other and then to their parents, the girls opened the bank books and flipped to the last page as instructed.

"$7.5 million, daddy?" Miley questioned, meanwhile Lilly was silent, eyes widened so big her mother thought she'd pass out.

"You know all those special appearances you guys made to private parties, teen club openings and so on?" Robbie Ray asked them. They both silently nodded their head. "Well I left out the fact that Hannah and Lola get paid for 'em."

"So, every appearance we've made we were paid for?" Lilly asked quietly.

"Yes, and for the last four years, I've opened separate accounts for the both of you and put that money in it to save for your eighteenth birthdays. All along I've stated that Lola had to paid just as much as Hannah, so you've got the same amount there." Robbie said.

Lilly swallowed hard. "So, I'm holding $7.5 million dollars in my hand and it's all mine?"

Robbie chuckled. "Yeah bud, it is."

"What do we do with it?" Miley questioned.

"Whatever you want, it's your money." Heather said.

"You've earned it. There are ATM cards in the back of the book, you'll have to activate them at the bank."

"So, this is separate from my normal accounts?" Miley asked.

"Yes." Robbie said before sipping his coffee.

"Whoa I think I'm gonna pass out." Lilly said, grabbing onto the counter and sitting down.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Heather asked, rubbing her back while Miley blew on her neck to cool her off.

"Yeah I just can't believe it. My lover brought me a house for my birthday and now my parents handed me seven and a half million dollars, it's a lot to take in."

Robbie Ray and Heather laughed. "So what are you going to do with the money?" Heather asked.

"Furnish the house, and go food shopping." Lilly said causing Miley to burst out laughing.

"Always thinking about your stomach Lil." She said, rubbing it lightly. "We'll get everything we need and I was thinking of putting a studio in the basement."

"That's a great idea bud." Robbie Ray said.

"We should start shopping for furniture tomorrow." Lilly said.

"Yeah, the sooner the better, plus we have most of the same taste so it should be easy." Miley said.

Once everyone was finished with their coffee, Robbie Ray and Heather got up to leave.

"Where are you girls sleeping tonight?" Heather asked, knowing that their house was literally empty.

Miley looked at Lilly. "I don't know yet."

"Yeah, I guess when we figure that out we'll let you know, as it is we have to get some clothes at some point today." Lilly said. "But right now, we're going swimming." She said smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"We don't have swimsuits here Lil." Miley said causing Lilly to raise her eyebrows. Robbie Ray and Heather looked to be fighting hard to contain their laughter.

"Who said anything about swimsuits?" Lilly said sexily.

Miley licked her lips in anticipation. "We'll see you later; could you lock the door on your way out? Thanks." She said to their parents who were now slack jawed. Hugging them quickly, Miley ran to the back doors and followed Lilly out.

Robbie Ray stood there scratching the back of his neck. "Did they really kick us out because they wanted to get laid?" he asked Heather.

"I think so." She said laughing loudly. "Come on, we'll cook dinner- I'll leave a note on the counter letting them know."

"Teenagers." Robbie Ray said, mumbling to himself as they shut the door behind them.

_**There ya' go, hope you like it!! Let me know what you think =) You guys are awesome for continuing to read this!! ~*~TheBoredOne85*~***_


	24. Chapter 24: Afternoon Fun

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. All characters with the exception of Ms. Jones & others belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_**A.N. It's been a month. I'm an ass. I'm sorry this took me so long!**_

* * *

Senior Year Chapter Twenty-Four: Afternoon Fun

Miley followed the trail of clothes that Lilly left in her frantic movements to get to the pool. When Miley reached the edge of the pool she saw Lilly standing stark naked by the deep end looking at her seductively. The brunette's mouth dropped open in awe.

"See something you like?" Lilly asked her coyly as she smirked and then swan dove into the water flawlessly.

"Sweet Nibblets!" Miley said to no one in particular as she hastily removed her clothes and ran into a cannon ball jumping in. When she surfaced, Miley ran her hands through her hair smoothing it down. Lilly was back stroking over to her and Miley stopped her from swimming by pulling her arm until they could both stand.

"Hi." Lilly said smiling softly.

"Hi back." Miley said before she grabbed the back of Lilly's head and brought their mouths together. "Lil that was so hot." Miley said to her when they broke apart.

"Thanks. The water is so warm, what temperature is it?" Lilly asked.

"I think it's set to keep it at 85, dad cleaned it for us yesterday before we left for the closing. We have to get a pool guy to come care for it for us this week."

"Ok. Enough talking." Lilly said before hungrily kissing Miley. Their hands immediately started to roam each other's bodies as Miley pushed them to the side of the pool pinning Lilly to it as she shoved her leg in between her lovers. Lilly immediately ground down on it while firmly cupping Miley's bottom. After grinding for a little while, Miley started to swim towards the cave.

"You coming?" she turned to ask Lilly who was watching her swim.

"Hell yeah." Lilly said as she caught up to Miley.

The cave was tall enough so that you could stand up and the water was waist deep in the center that led off to knee deep by the edges. The seats were concave so that you could lie down easily and there were jets making it resemble an oversized Jacuzzi. Cup holders aligned the walls and the whole thing was serene.

"Wow" Lilly commented.

"This is amazing" Miley said as she sat down. Lilly walked forward and kneeled in front of Miley as she cupped her face and stared into her eyes. Wordlessly Lilly slid her other hand below the water and immediately entered Miley who wasn't expecting it causing the girl to close her eyes and buck into her hand. "Ugh" she moaned.

Lilly started by making long, slow strokes going as deep as she could only using her fingers. Miley's eyes were black with arousal clouding them. Lilly engaged her in a slow open mouthed kiss causing the both of them to shudder in delight. "How does that feel Miley?" she whispered.

"So good mmm." Miley moaned out, barely able to form words as she unconsciously bucked her hips into Lilly's hand as Lilly's thumb found her clit. "Yes Lilly, yes."

"You feel amazing around me, come for me baby." Lilly said seductively causing Miley to lose it completely and come hard.

"YES! Ah! LILLLYYY!" She screamed out, head thrown back and eyes closed in ecstasy not caring that her voice loudly echoed off the walls enclosing them.

When Miley came to she kissed Lilly with as much passion as she could. "God Lil that was amazing."

"You are so hot Miley I love seeing you lose control like that it gets me all hot." Lilly said.

"I love you Lilly, so much." Miley said as she kissed her blonde lover once more. "Kneel on the bench and face the wall sweetie."

Lilly wordlessly did what she was told anticipating the unknown. Miley positioned herself so her head was resting on the bench like a pillow and she had direct view of Lilly's center. She reached up and grabbed Lilly by the hips pulling her down so that her center was directly over her mouth. Miley reached up with her head slightly and claimed what she had come to crave; her Lilly.

"Shit, that feels good." Lilly moaned. Miley stroked the sides of Lilly's hips as she held them in place while feasting on her best friend. Lilly tasted amazing and Miley knew exactly what to do to make Lilly go crazy. Alternating between lightly licking, sucking and biting, she could tell that Lilly was close. The brunette then added a little more pressure. "Oh! There, right there, shit Miley don't stop!"

Miley quickly sped up her pace flicking Lilly's clit with her tongue as fast as she could causing her to come not thirty seconds later.

"Oh god! MILEY! Uumph!" Lilly moaned and gripped the wall as hard as she could to steady herself. Miley placed a chaste kiss to her center before sliding out and wrapping her arms around Lilly's back while the blonde had her head rested on the wall. She was breathing hard trying to regain her composure. Miley feathered the back of Lilly's neck with kisses before pulling her earlobe into her mouth, sucking lightly before releasing it.

"How was that?" she asked Lilly.

"Fucking amazing, I 'm completely spent." Lilly said as she turned around and wrapped Miley in a hug. Pulling back she kissed her softly. "I love you."

Miley grinned. "I love you too. Now, do you think you can swim over to the hot tub or are you too tired?"

"Oh I'm tired but I think I can make it there if you lead me." Lilly said as she splashed water onto her face.

"C'mon." Miley led Lilly out of the cave and into the sunlight. She had discovered upon entering the pool that there was a way to get to it without having to get out of the pool. Lilly followed Miley and sat down in the hot water while Miley turned the jets on.

The water was hot and soothing. "Mmm I like this." Lilly said. Miley sat down and cuddled Lilly to her.

"Me too. Man Lilly, I am so relaxed right now."

"So am I. I like the whole doing it in water thing, I could get used to it."

Miley laughed. "Yeah me too, and some of our toys are water proof you know."

"Well we will definitely be trying that out soon." Lilly said. The girls continued to relax for about twenty minutes before getting out. The water was over 105 degrees.

"Hey Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"We don't have towels."

Miley squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep from laughing. "Well, I guess we're air drying."

After about twenty minutes of sitting in the sun and squeezing as much water out of their hair as they could, Miley and Lilly were dry enough to run to their bedroom without slipping on the tile. Gathering their clothes, Miley's eyes widened and she groaned.

"Fuck."

What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"A bird shit on my pants." Miley said holding the garment and touching it as little as possible.

Lilly busted out laughing. The look on Miley's face was priceless. "Come on, let's go shower."

* * *

Lilly took Miley's hand and pulled her through the house to their bedroom. She instantly turned on the shower and let it warm up while Miley tossed the dirty clothes in the corner and got their shampoo, body wash and towels.

As they rinsed their hair Miley realized that since a bird had crapped on her pants she had nothing to wear except last night's clothes. Neither did Lilly.

"Lil, we don't have any other clothes here…"

"Well I guess we're going commando underneath last night's clothes while we run next door so we can change."

Miley laughed as her eyes widened. "Well we can't run that fast."

Lilly looked perplexed. "Why?

Miley smirked. "You wore a dress last night; a hot, short dress. If you run the neighbors could get a show and we can't have that, I'm the only one who gets a show." Miley said causing Lilly to blush.

"Yeah yeah." Lilly said as she turned the water off. "I've had enough water for today."

Miley grabbed the oversized bath towels she nabbed from her dad's house and started to dry Lilly off.

Lilly threw her pajamas on instead of the dress; she wasn't going to be in it long enough that it would be skeevy. She went into the bedroom and grabbed Miley's jeans from last night and threw them to her along with her pajama shirt that was left untouched by the bird. Miley grabbed a bag and threw the rest of their dirty clothes in it before they locked up and left.

* * *

"Hey girls, did you get my note?" Heather asked from the kitchen as they slipped in the back door.

Lilly looked at Miley. "Did you see a note?" she asked.

"No." Miley said.

Heather laughed. "Well you ran out so fast and practically gave your father a heart attack and didn't give me a chance to tell you that I was making dinner so I left a note on the counter. How was your swim?" Heather was grinning.

"Relaxing." Miley said as Lilly smirked. "A bird crapped on my pants and we didn't have any other clothes so we're going to change; we'll be tight back."

As soon as the girls went upstairs Robbie Ray came back. He had gone to get a cake for dessert.

"Are they here?" He asked Heather.

"Yeah, they went to change." She said as she put artichoke hearts in the microwave to defrost.

"Did you tell them?" Robbie asked her quietly. After they had left the girls they decided to enjoy a nice glass of iced-t on the porch when they ended up hearing screams of passion coming from the girls' yard.

"No, I didn't."

Footsteps signaled their return to the kitchen and the topic was dropped for now.

"What are you making?" Miley asked as she went to peek.

"Chicken picata." Heather said.

"When are we eating?" Lilly asked and on que her stomach growled.

"About twenty minutes, go watch some TV." Heather said pushing them towards the living room. Robbie Ray made a fresh pitcher of iced-t, poured two glasses and handed them to the girls before sitting on the chair and watching TV with them. They were cuddled close like always and looked so content. Robbie smiled.

"All right you three, dinner's ready." Heather said about fifteen minutes later. When everyone had their plates full they started to eat.

"Mmm Heather this is delicious.' Robbie said.

"Yeah mom." Miley and Lilly said at the same time.

Robbie eyed Heather and smirked. He was about to have a little fun. "How was your swim girls?" he asked them.

"Great"

"Relaxing"

"I love that pool"

"The cave is awesome"

Heather was trying not to laugh as the girls answered fast.

"Cave huh, must be nice in there." Robbie said causing the girls to blush furiously.

"Yes, it is." Lilly said.

"So, what did you do this afternoon?" Miley asked trying to change the subject.

"We relaxed on the porch and had some iced-t." Heather said.

"Oh, that's nice. It's very nice out today." Lilly said as she grabbed a biscuit and took a bite.

"Yeah, it was peaceful for awhile and then it got a bit noisy." Robbie said.

Heather snickered and dropped her fork. The girls looked between their two parents and knew instantly that something was up.

"Um, what's going on?" Miley asked.

"Well bud, your cave echoes." Robbie Ray said causing Lilly to cover her mouth in mortification and Miley's eyes to bulge.

"It echoes?" Miley repeated, highly pitched and squeaky in embarrassment.

"Yes, loudly in fact." Robbie said before sipping his drink like this was a normal conversation. He was trying not to laugh.

"Oh god." Lilly said.

"How bad was it?" Miley asked.

Heather and Robbie shared a look before bursting into laughter. When they calmed down Heather spoke.

"From outside we were able to make out what you were screaming." At that Lilly buried her head in Miley's shoulder. "But we couldn't hear a thing from in here."

"Girls." Robbie began. "Yes it was awkward for us but don't be embarrassed, you were in your own yard in your own house. Just keep in mind that while people can't see what you do back there they can probably hear with the way you were screaming. Just try and remember to keep the volume down while in the cave."

Miley took a big sip of her drink. "Ok, we're sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Gosh you girls are entertaining as hell." Heather said. With that everyone laughed it all off and finished their dinner before having dessert on the porch. Before they knew it, it was eleven o'clock.

"Man I'm tired." Lilly said yawning.

"Yeah, me too." Miley said.

"Where are y'all sleeping tonight?" Robbie asked.

Sharing just a look, Lilly knew the answer. "Here, we're too tired to walk next door." She said.

"Yeah, we locked the house up and everything so we don't have to worry." Miley said as she got up and pulled Lilly with her. They kissed their parents goodnight and made their way upstairs to bed.

"They are so cute together." Robbie said to Heather and then kissed her forehead.

"They really are. Come on, let's go to bed." She said. Tomorrow they would see if the girls wanted any help with furnishing and decorating their house.

* * *

_**Does this chapter flow ok? Cause I'm having doubts… Let me know what you think!! Thank you for continuing to read this and everything that I've put up on the site, you guys rock! ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	25. Chapter 25: Surprise

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**_

_**A.N. I updated! I suck, I know, it's been way too long but I'm still not sure how many chapters I want to make this, and how to finish it. But there will be a sequel when this is all done, whenever that may be, and I already know what I'd like to happen in that. Hope you like this.**_

_**P.S. Thank you all for reading and waiting, it means so much that you like this :)**_

_

* * *

_

Senior Year Chapter Twenty-Five: Surprise

A week had passed, and thanks to two very helpful parents, Miley and Lilly had almost completed furnishing their home. Trucks seemed to be coming in shifts, and before anything was delivered a crew of painters worked almost all day to freshly paint and change the colors to ones that the girls picked out. Diplomas were picked up and framed, all the banking and paperwork had been sorted and the girls were fully equal on paper and each had access to anything the other did. Heather and Robbie fully stocked their kitchen, down to every last thing they would need: food processers, blenders, juicers, Panini grills, you name it, they had it. It was tuning out to be an amazing home.

"Man, I had no idea that moving in and getting everything sorted out would be so much work." Lilly said as she lay back on the bed. Their room was decorated in soft earth tones and a giant king sized canopy bed adorned the center of the wall to the left of the door.

"Yeah, well we started from scratch, it's not like we moved from another house and had existing furniture Lil, I mean, if that were the case all we would have had to do would have been cleaning and painting. If you ever want to move it'll be easier." Miley said, the thought of moving doing something funny to her stomach. She loved this house.

"Move? I don't think so; this is my dream home Miles." Lilly said as she elbowed her lover in the side.

"Good, cause it's mine too." Miley rolled over and kissed Lilly soundly. Their parents were currently making them dinner downstairs in the kitchen, the first official dinner they were having in the house. The girls decided on taking a little nap because they had been up early while the last of the backyard furniture had been delivered. The yard now had a beautiful gazebo type structure that housed the massive outdoor table and a giant hammock for two was on the shady part of the grass, and eight lounge chairs surrounded the pool. It was perfect – _everything_ was perfect.

Miley looked at Lilly thoughtfully. "Are you happy baby?" she asked.

Lilly rolled on her side and snuggled as close to her lover as possible. "Happy? I'm beyond happy Miley – I have an amazing woman who I'm so in love with and she bought me a beautiful home – even if you didn't buy the house, I'm so in love with you that you're all I need." Lilly kissed Miley slowly and passionately, wordlessly conveying the depth of emotions she had for her with just her kiss. After napping for about an hour, Heather knocked on the door and told them that dinner was ready.

* * *

"The house is wonderful; you did a great job with it." Robbie Ray said as he held up his glass in a toast. "We love you both so very much and are so proud you, cheers." Everyone clinked their wine glasses together before digging into the feast before them.

"Mmm, this is delicious, thank you so much for all your help, and you didn't have to stock the kitchen for us." Lilly said.

"Aw honey your welcome, and we wanted to do something nice for you. Consider it your housewarming present." Heather said. For dinner she had made a giant pot of sauce with gravy meat, guaranteeing some would be left over and the girls could freeze it for another time. The house was done like a traditional beach home by the sea. It was warm and inviting and fit their personalities perfectly.

"So, what do you have left to do?" Robbie asked.

Miley swallowed and sipped her wine. "Well, next week at some point I want to start looking for studio equipment, actually dad if you want to come with me, I um, don't really know where to begin."

Robbie Ray laughed. "Sure darlin' no problem. I'll call the label, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to help also."

After dinner, everyone went outside for dessert. Robbie baked a cake and made some cappuccinos. The sun was starting to set casting a warm glow over everything. Miley looked around and smiled. It finally hit her; this was all real.

"What are you thinking about sweetie?" Heather asked her as she handed her a piece of cake. Miley took Lilly's hand and kissed it before answering. "I was just thinking that it finally hit me; this is real, and it's so much better than I could've imagined. I have an amazing family, a girl to love for the rest of my life and a home of our own. You all love and support me and I just, thank you for everything, I mean it."

Everyone had tears in their eyes as they all crowded around Miley and hugged her.

When Lilly was on her second piece of cake, she nodded to Robbie Ray to cover for her for a few minutes.

"So have you thought what kind of cars you want to get?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Not yet, we're going to go car shpping next week. I'm thinking it will be good to get a car and an SUV, or get two SUV's and a car to go out it, I don't know." Lilly said.

"Yeah, I really like the new Range Rover and Lilly likes the Mercedes and we both really like classic cars so we haven't ruled out the possibility of a 65' Mustang. There's so many options." Miley said.

"Well, cars are the only things you guys are missing; you've got everything else you need." Robbie said, giving Lilly her que.

"Oh I don't know, something's still missing." Lilly said and stood up. Miley had a panicked look on her face and the blonde hated seeing it but wanted so badly to surprise her. "I'll be right back, I've left something next door that I want to show you."

"Do you want me to-" Miley started to say but was cut off.

"I'll be right back Miles, you sit tight." Lilly lightly pecked her on the lips before disappearing into the house and grabbing her keys for her parents' house.

Miley looked panicked. "What could possibly be missing? Is she not happy?"

Robbie Ray instantly tried to squash her worries. "Darlin', trust me, everything will be ok, Lilly probably just wants to buy something, don't worry. I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Calm down sweetie, don't cry." Heather said when the brunette girl looked to be close to tears. She reached across the table and squeezed her hand lightly to reassure her.

* * *

What Miley didn't know was that Lilly had a surprise for her. Three days ago she had come across some puppies and dogs for adoption and fell in love with one and realized that Miley would love it and she wanted to surprise her. After calling Robbie Ray to make sure she wasn't allergic, she went about adopting. She set the home visit up when she was sure Miley wouldn't be there the next day and when everything checked out, she told the home visitor that Robbie Ray would pick the dog up today – three hours ago to be exact. She got the immediate necessities: a doggie litter box, wee-wee pads, two squeaky toys and a small bag of kibble and a cheap bed. Everything was stashed in the garage of their own house while Taffy was waiting next door. Instead of going to the bathroom, Robbie Ray got everything from the garage. He put the wee-wee box in the corner, filled the bowls with food and water and put them on the floor. He saw Lilly walking back with the dog as he made his way back outside.

"Your mommy is going to love you, yes she is." Lilly said to Taffy. The dog was licking her face and snuggling into her. Lilly grabbed the two small toys and stuffed them into her pockets before going outside and looking straight at Miley.

Miley's expression went through three stages: first, her eyes widened, then her mouth dropped open and finally, a huge, wide grin appeared on her face.

"Oh my god Lilly!" was all she managed to say as she got up and ran over to her.

"Surprise sweetheart." Lilly handed the puppy to Miley and watched happily as the dog licked her entire face while wagging her tail.

"When did you – how did you-"

"Let's start with the basics first. Her name is Taffy, she's a year old, wee-wee pad trained and she's already fixed. When I went to the market the other day there was an adoption van outside and I went in and fell in love with this little girl and I knew you would too. She's a Jackrussel Terrier mix and fully grown – she's around eleven pounds. I filled out the paperwork, arranged for the home visit and made sure you wouldn't be here yesterday when they came." Lilly said.

Miley put Taffy down and kissed Lilly. Lilly took the two toys out of her pocket and threw them down for Taffy, who happily took them and started playing.

"I put food and water in her bowls for her on the floor and put the pad in the box. You can move it if you want to but make sure you show her where you put it." Robbie Ray said as he and Heather went to sit on the ground next to the girls.

"I only got what we really needed immediately; food, those two things she has, a cheap bed and the bowls. Tomorrow we'll go together and pick out stuff for her." Lilly said as she threw the small squeaky steak for Taffy to fetch.

"What about a leash and collar?" Heather asked. She hadn't seen the dog until now because when Robbie Ray went to get her, she was cooking dinner here.

"She has a basic ugly one; it's on the counter inside. We'll get that tomorrow too, and a nice I.D. tag and we have to make a vet appointment."

"Taffy, c'mere" Miley drawled out and the happy doggie ran and jumped into her waiting lap. Lilly smiled when she saw this. "She knows her name Lil, and she seems right at home."

"Well good, she is home." Lilly said as she leaned over to pet their dog.

After playing with Taffy for a while, the cheerful little dog ran to the grass to pee. "I forgot to tell you, she goes outside too."

"This is awesome, you not only got a dog, you got a trained one as well." Miley said.

"Why don't you show her the house and we'll start cleaning up." Heather said as she got up and Robbie started bringing the dessert leftovers inside.

"We'll help you." Miley said, grabbing the tray with the mugs on it.

"No that's ok, you and Lilly get to know your Taffy and we'll take care of everything."

Taffy followed right after them and immediately went to her box and peed on the wee-wee pad. Then she ate a little and drank some water. She was walking all around the first level of the house and Miley and Lilly followed her everywhere. She was afraid to go up and down stairs so for now they would have to carry her and work on teaching her to do it on her own. When it was time for bed, they carried the wee-wee box to their bedroom and decided to leave it in the bathroom with the door open so if Taffy needed to go in the middle of the night she could. Her bed was placed next to theirs, but Taffy seemed to want to cuddle for a while and when she was asleep, they didn't want to move her.

"I can't believe you got me a dog, Lilly, I love her, and I love you." Miley said leaning over and kissing her lover. "She's perfect."

"She is, isn't she?" Lilly said looking at the small furry friend sleeping peacefully between them. They were both so content that they didn't hear Taffy start to snore away.

_**Good? Bad? Let me know? Hope it doesn't seem rushed **__**~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


End file.
